Your name, forever the name on my lips
by dapperswag
Summary: "I'm Kurt." "Blaine." A story about how two people found each other. Orignally posted on youtube therefore the short chapters. This doesn't really have a plot line, it just follows Kurt and Blaine through their relationship. I don't own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt screamed in pain. He looked down at his injured knee. He had slipped on the ice-covered ground, tears building up in his eyes. He was seven.

It was a cold November afternoon and Kurt's mother had taken him to the park to play. He had been about to climb into one of the sandboxes when he slipped.

"Are you okay?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Kurt looked up and saw a dark-haired boy standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face. He held out his hand towards Kurt.

"Come here, I'll help you," he said and Kurt grabbed his hand and stood up. He couldn't help but notice that the boy had a really soft hand.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled.

"Anytime," the boy said and smiled at him.

Kurt didn't smile back. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment from other kids. Most of the boys ignored him since he wasn't like them. He was different.

They stood there awkwardly for some seconds. The dark-haired boy studied his face carefully. Kurt couldn't help but notice his big hazel eyes. They were pretty.

"I'm Kurt," he finally said, holding out his hand.

The boy smiled, took his hand and said, "Blaine."

Blaine. That was an unusual name. Kurt was pretty sure he had never heard it before. But he liked it. Blaine.

Kurt finally smiled at him, when he heard his mom's voice call him. It was time to go home.

"I have to go," Kurt said and looked at Blaine.

"Oh," Blaine said with a sad voice. "Goodbye Kurt."

"Goodbye Blaine."

Kurt never met the boy again. He never came back to the park. Kurt remembered the disappointment he felt the first week when he didn't show up. But eventually he forgot him. He forgot his name. He knew it was something unusual. Something he never had heard before. But he didn't remember what it was. The only thing he remembered was his big hazel eyes. The ones Kurt thought were pretty.

***Ten years later***

'_This is for the best'_ Kurt thought to himself as he walked into the grounds of Dalton Academy. He knew it was. He knew he would have a better life here. But he'd miss his friends in Glee club. His only friends. But he couldn't stay at McKinley High. After the death threats he received from Karofsky, he hadn't been able to sleep. Now he was coming back to school, and Kurt's dad and step mom used their honey moon money to transfer him to Dalton, which had a zero tolerance harassment policy. This was for Kurt's best.

Kurt always knew he was different, and it hadn't been until he was 11 that he had realized why. He liked boys. And he got bullied everyday because of it. He didn't really care that much until Karofsky threatened to kill him. That was the last drop.

Now he was walking towards a better world. He inhaled the cold November air and tried to calm himself. He was nervous. They might have a zero tolerance harassment policy, but that didn't mean Kurt would get friends if they didn't like him.

But he was used to being alone. He's always been alone.

"Ow!" Kurt exclaimed as he slipped on the ice-covered ground. Swearing loudly he examined his aching leg.

"Are you okay?" a voice said from behind.

Kurt felt his face go hot. "I-I'm fine," he mumbled. A hand appeared next to his and he grabbed it and let it help him up. "Thank you," he said as he adjusted his clothes.

"Anytime."

Kurt looked up and met the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Or maybe he had seen them before? They looked oddly familiar.

The boy standing in front of him had dark hair and a smile on his face. A smile that made Kurt melt a little.

"I'm Kurt," he said and held out his hand. "I'm new here."

The boy smiled and grabbed his hand. "Blaine."

***Line break***

**So, this is a story that I've been posting on youtube, and that's also why the chapters are very short so that they can fit into the description box. Sorry about that.**

**This story is still in progress, but right now I'm at chapter 79, so it's quite long. My readers have told me that I should post it on here since people would probably enjoy it and it'd be easier to find the chapters. So I decided to give it a try. If people like what they see then I'd gladly post it here as well. I will try to post at least one chapter everyday, but please forgive me if I forget to some days. Like I said, it's very long, so it'll take a while. If you're impatient then you can read it on my youtube channel.**

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought. I want to know if I should continue posting it here =)**

**My youtube: Natassa95**

**Take care!**

**/xo Natassa**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

Why did it sound so familiar? Where had he heard that name before?

Kurt stared at Blaine in awe. Blaine smiled at Kurt's surprised expression.

"What?" he laughed.

"It's just. Your name. It sounds familiar."

"Oh, so you do remember me?" Blaine said as his smiled got wider.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Remember that day in the park? You slipped and I helped you up. We were seven."

"Wha-" Kurt's eyes narrowed as he realized who he was talking to. "Oh."

Blaine laughed again.

"It's you," Kurt said.

"It's me," Blaine said with an amused voice. "What a coincidence."

"Yeah," Kurt said and smiled.

"I can't believe that we met once and we actually remember each other," Blaine said.

"Some meetings are hard to forget," Kurt said.

"Yeah. Especially if I help you off the ground every time," Blaine joked.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that," he mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine said.

Silence.

Kurt couldn't believe that this was the boy who had helped him ten years ago. Whom Kurt had thought had pretty eyes. He had gotten really hot, Kurt admitted to himself. His eyes looked the same, and that made Kurt happy.

"So," Blaine suddenly said. "You need help finding your first class?"

"Yeah, but I would like to find my dormitory first so I can drop my things off," Kurt said.

"What room do you have?"

"211."

Blaine's eyes got wider.

"No way," he said.

"What?"

"That's my room!" he exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "Turns out we're roommates," he said and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder as he led him towards their dormitories.

Roommates. Kurt might like this place after all.

Blaine showed him the way to their dormitory, a small room with two beds, a desk and a closet. A door to the right had a sign with the letters 'W.C.' which Kurt assumed was the bathroom. Afterwards he led him to his first lesson.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he stood outside the still empty classroom.

"Anytime," Blaine said. He smiled nervously at him and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Can I get your number?" he asked quietly. "So you can call me if you get lost or something."

"Then I have to get your number too," Kurt said and smiled.

"Oh, right."

Kurt took out his phone and they changed number.

"I'll call you," Blaine said as a grin spread across his face.

"You better," Kurt joked. He turned to walk into the classroom when he felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said through the phone. Kurt glanced at the smiling boy next to him. "I just thought I'd let you know that I always keep my promises." With those words, Blaine winked at him and turned around and walked away.

Kurt was standing with the phone in his hand. He could feel his face light up as he walked into the classroom for his first lesson, smiling.

***Line break* **

**Uhm, so this is the second chapter. Liked it? I don't know if anyone even reads this story, but I posted it for my readers on youtube, so I'll continue even if no one likes it XD**

**/xo Natassa**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt nervously looked around in the cafeteria for an empty seat. He felt himself panic a little because of all the unfamiliar people.

"Kurt! Kurt, over here!"

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine waving at him. Kurt sighed in relief and walked towards the table. He smiled weakly to the others sitting there.

"This is Kurt, everybody," Blaine introduced. "Kurt, this is Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Justin." Blaine said and pointed on each person. Kurt nodded in response.

He sat down on the chair next to Blaine, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies.

"How was your first day?" Blaine asked.

"It was good. Better than McKinley anyway," Kurt said.

"You're from McKinley?" the boy named Wes asked.

"Yeah, it's not really what I would call a blast there."

"Well you're here now. That's all that matters" Blaine said. Kurt felt himself blush and looked down on his plate and started to pick in his food.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Blaine liked having him here! He wanted him here! Eeeeep!_ Kurt couldn't help but doing the conga inside. What could possibly go wrong now? His life was finally starting to turn around.

"So Kurt, I heard you used to be a member of your previous school's glee club," Blaine said and took a bite of his sandwich.

Kurt nodded in surprise. _How did he know that?_

"We have a glee club at Dalton too, you know. We're called the Warblers, and I – I mean we – wondered if you wanted to audition?"

"Audition? For your glee club?"

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine said a little nervously. "I mean I completely understand if you don't want to. It's fine-"

"Of course I want to!" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine's face lit up immediately.

"Perfect! Your audition is on Friday. Sing something good." Then he winked at Kurt – again – and left the table to get more soda.

Kurt felt his heart beat faster then ever. His audition had to be perfect. It just had to.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. He felt like he hadn't even left the cafeteria yet when he walked into his and Blaine's dormitory. It was empty. Blaine was probably still in class.

He sat down on the bed he assumed was his (the other one was unmade) and decided to text Mercedes about his first day. As soon as he had texted the first words he stopped. Should he tell her about Blaine? Would it be too early for that? He stared at the phone for some minutes until he decided that, yeah, it was too early. She could find out another day. Although he mentioned that he had gotten some new friends – not as good as her of course – and pressed send.

He put his phone on the desk and decided to unpack. When he was in the middle of figuring out how he would make space for all of his face products, the door opened and Blaine entered.

"Hey," he said and threw his bag aside and fell tiredly on the bed.

"Long day?" Kurt asked.

"You have no idea."

Kurt heard his phone vibrate on the desk, grabbed it and started to read Mercedes' answer. He smiled to himself. He missed his friends.

Blaine glanced carefully at the boy in the same room as he texted back.

"Looks like someone already misses you," Blaine said.

"Yeah, well technically I texted her first," Kurt said.

Her. Blaine took a relieved breath. He hadn't asked Kurt of course, but he was sure he was gay. He wondered if Kurt knew he was.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said after some minutes of silence.

"Go ahead."

"Are… are you gay?" Blaine looked up in time to see the smaller boys' face blush in a light pink colour. He was adorable. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we're on the same team here," he joked.

Kurt smiled nervously and turned around and pretended he was looking through his bag. The question had pained him the whole day. He had to know if Blaine was playing for his team or not. Now he knew, and that did not make the butterflies go away at all.

Blaine studied Kurt as he tried to look distracted. He was adorable, Blaine thought again.

"Hey, are you coming with us to dinner later?" Blaine asked, looking at his hands.

"What?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Some guys from the Warblers are going out for dinner tonight. Do you want to come?"

"I thought you would stay inside since it's Monday" Kurt said, hiding his smile.

"Breaking the rules now and then never hurt anyone," Blaine joked. Kurt's smile got wider. "So are you coming?"

"I'd love to."

Blaine couldn't help but smile too and when Wes and David entered the room they saw the two boys staring at each other and smiling like idiots.

***Line break***

**I promise you, this story will get a bit better once all the introductions and stuff are out of the way. Oh, and btw, Kurt's audition… I never wrote that, so don't expect it to happen… I'm keeping the original version from youtube, so I don't want to put something else into it.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**/xo Natassa**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're creeping me out," Wes said and sat down on Blaine's bed.

Both Kurt and Blaine snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Never mind. Are we going or not?" Wes asked.

"Oh yeah. Come on," Blaine said and stood up.

"Is Kurt coming too?" David asked.

"Of course," Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's go."

Kurt blushed and Wes and David grinned at each other from behind them before they caught up with them.

"So where are we eating?" Kurt asked as they walked towards Blaine's car.

"I know this great Greek restaurant just around the corner. The food is amazing. You never leave unsatisfied," Blaine said as he fantasised about going there with Kurt on their first date.

"Great! I love Greek food!" Kurt cheered and Blaine looked at him and smiled.

The rest of the evening went by pretty fast. They ate until they could barely stand on their two feet and they never ran out of conversations. It was a great first evening as a Dalton student, Kurt thought.

When they finally reached the school again, Wes and David turned to them and said, "We'll see you tomorrow then," and departed.

"Bye guys!" Kurt said while Blaine wondered what they were playing at. Their room was just beside his.

As they walked towards their dormitory Kurt wondered what would happen now. They were roommates, and were supposed to sleep in the same room. Kurt blushed when his thoughts started to drift away to a night were he and Blaine would share bed.

"Here we are," Blaine said as he opened the door to Kurt who happily walked inside.

Kurt didn't quite know what to do. Blaine came to his rescue.

"I showered this morning, so you can take a shower now if you want to and get cleaned up. After all, it's been a long day."

Kurt nodded and reached for his bag to get his pyjamas. It was way too early for him to be brave enough to be in the same room as Blaine with just a towel or a bathrobe. When he had everything he needed, he went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. It was well-needed.

Blaine was sitting on his bed, trying to study a little. It was even harder to concentrate when he knew that Kurt was in the other room, naked. He felt his manhood tingle a bit.

When Kurt was absolutely positive he didn't look like hell, he silently walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed. Blaine was studying. He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. It was way too early to have these kinds of feelings. He had met him today, for the second time in his life though, but still. This wasn't right. Finn was right, he fell too hard too fast, and most of the time he refused to accept a no. In this case he wasn't sure he could bear to hear a no though. He decided that he'd just act normal – or at least try – and see what things would lead to. He lay down on his bed and took his book out, but realized that he was way too tired to read, but way too tensed with Blaine in the same room to relax. He gave a heavy sigh and rolled to his side.

Blaine glanced carefully at him. He was adorable. He looked a little tense though. Well this was his first night in a new school, sharing room with a guy he just met, so it was completely understandable. But Blaine wanted him to feel comfortable. He tried to break the tension.

"You look tired."

Kurt sighed again. "I am. Not so sure I'll be able to sleep though," he admitted.

"That's totally normal," Blaine said with an understanding voice. Kurt nodded slowly.

"I guess."

"Oh, in case I forget to tell you this later. It was enchanting to meet you," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes widened a little, and then he gave a small, adorable laugh.

"It was enchanting to meet you, too," he said. Blaine grinned.

"Well goodnight then, Kurt," he said and rolled around and threw his history book aside. He heard Kurt laugh again.

"Goodnight Blaine."

That night Kurt slept better than he had thought he would.

***Line break***

**Hi! **

**Liked this chapter? Care to review? =D**

**My tumblr: .com **

**You know, if you wanna talk or whatever…**

**Okay, bye *waves***

**/xo Natassa**


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since Blaine met Kurt he thought he was adorable. It's been two weeks now and Kurt really seemed to enjoy his new life at Dalton Academy. Blaine had really grown fond of him, which his friends noticed. How he stared at him when he thought no one was looking. How he always reached out to help him if needed. How he couldn't stop talking about him.

It was one of those casual nights where Kurt had gone to the library to study, and Blaine was sitting in one of the common rooms with a book in his hand.

"Blaine?" Wes said with an amused voice.

"Mm?" Blaine said without looking up.

"Stop thinking about Kurt for a change," Wes said and laughed.

Blaine could feel his face go hot, but kept his eyes on his book as he said, "I'm not thinking about Kurt."

"Oh yeah? Then the fact that you've been staring at the same page for about ten minutes is nothing, right?"

Blaine said nothing as he calmly turned page. He could hear his friends laugh.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" David asked.

"That's exactly what I was wondering. I mean, you're obviously head over heels in love with the kid," Wes said.

"Woah, woah!" Blaine said as he threw the book to the side and sat up properly. "I'm not in love with Kurt!"

"Sure you're not," Wes said and laughed. "Come on, Blaine. We can all see it. We can all feel the sexual tension between the two of you."

Blaine just stared at him. He had no idea what to answer on that, so he leaned back and simply said, "Shut up, Wes,"

He knew that they meant well, but the fact that his huge crush on Kurt seemed to be so obvious, and that his friends never passed a chance to tease him about it, started to annoy Blaine. _'Why don't you just ask him out?'_ It wasn't that easy. When Kurt told him that the kid that bullied him at McKinley kissed him, Blaine knew he should take it slow with him. He would let him make the first move. Let him show that he's ready. Until then, Blaine's hands were tied.

He flirted with him a lot though, to show that he was interested. He hoped Kurt got the hint.

"I'm going to bed," Blaine said when Jeff and Justin joined the conversation

about how Blaine had stared at Kurt at dinner.

"Sweet dreams,"

Wes said and winked at him.

Blaine had a huge urge to throw something at him, but resisted it and kept walking.

He had no plans on going to bed though. He just needed to get away from his crazy, annoying friends. His feet moved by themselves and soon he found himself out side of the library. Oh well, he needed to return a book after all. He pushed the door open and found himself walking into Kurt, who was on his way out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaine," Kurt apologized as he adjusted his clothes and flatted his hair.

"It's okay," Blaine said and smiled. "Are you going up?"

"Yes. Did you have something to do at the library?"

"I wanted to return a book, but I can do it tomorrow," Blaine said and held the door open to Kurt. "Come on."

They walked towards their dormitory in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was pretty comfortable.

When they reached their room, Blaine silently went to bed as Kurt occupied the bathroom. He could hear the water hit the bathtub as Kurt took a shower. Like many other times, Blaine couldn't help but fantasize about Kurt being naked, and as usual he felt his manhood tingle. It didn't get any better when Kurt left the bathroom with only a towel on. Blaine ended up going to bed really hard.

***Line break***

**A/N: So, this was chapter 5. What did you think of it? =)**

**/xo Natassa**


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Kurt saw that morning was Blaine's face, looking relaxed and unfocused. He was sleeping. Waking up in the same room as Blaine was interesting. It was like Kurt was encroaching on something personal. Something private that no one got to see. Well at least that's how he would feel. Blaine's never seen him with his bed hair though. Kurt always got up early and got ready before he woke up. It started when he first transferred to Dalton, but ended up being a habit by now.

Kurt silently got out of bed and searched for his blazer when he heard Blaine roll over in his bed. Kurt glanced at him. He was still asleep. Relieved, he returned to his searching and with a last look at the boy who was sleeping like an angel, he entered the bathroom.

It was Friday, which meant that after school it was time for Kurt to pack up his things and go home. Not because something bad had happened, but his parents insisted that he would spend the weekends at home, so he did. It felt natural now. Like something he's always done. Not that he ever complained. He missed his family and loved spending the weekends with them. It was also a great opportunity to see his friends from McKinley. The disadvantage was that he had to be separated from Blaine for two days.

Blaine. The boy who had helped him up when they were seven. His first friend apart from the New Directions. The boy that always gave Kurt butterflies as soon as he flashed him his shining smile. They had gotten pretty close. Closer than all the other Warblers approved as a friendly relationship. They always teased them, and Kurt always blushed like crazy whenever the subject was mentioned. Blaine only laughed them off though. That's what he liked about Blaine. Things like that never seemed to affect him.

But man, how right they were. Kurt would love his relationship with Blaine to be more than friendly. But he didn't want things to get weird, so he tried to keep those thoughts to himself. He didn't want to ruin anything.

The day went by quick. Quicker than Kurt wanted it to. He hated to say goodbye to Blaine even though they would meet again on Sunday evening. And Blaine's eyes always showed some sort of… Sadness? Aversion? Something that Kurt couldn't quite understand. But it made it a lot more difficult to drive out of Dalton's parking lot every Friday. He tried to get Blaine off of his mind – not only because of the sadness in his eyes, but because those eyes always made Kurt melt – and thought of his family and friends that he would meet soon. He smiled as he reached his house, parked the car and stepped out.

"Kurt!" his dad exclaimed and hugged him as soon as he entered the front door.

"I've missed you. How are you, kid?"

"I'm good, dad," Kurt said as he pulled away from the far too tight hug.

"Oh, Kurt, it's nice to see you," Carole said as she too leaned in for a hug.

Kurt smiled at his stepmother and hastily turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The diva is back!" Finn laughed and pulled him into a one-armed brotherly hug.

"Yes, I am back, Finn. And I really hope our room doesn't look like hell," Kurt said and grabbed his bag and moved towards the basement, aka their bedroom.

"Don't worry, I've saved the mess for my own side," Finn said and followed him.

That was kind of true. Though the room wouldn't be as messy if he had still been there everyday, but his side was clean enough if you compared it to Finn's.

Kurt dropped his bag beside his bed and turned to Finn.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd manage that."

Finn laughed. "Actually Rachel came over yesterday and helped me clean it up a bit. I knew you'd freak out if you'd seen it like that."

"Good thought," Kurt said and looked around the room. "How're Rachel and the others by the way? I've missed them."

"They're good. We all miss you, but we know this is for the best."

Kurt nodded slowly. Hearing Finn talking about how the New Directions missed him was a soft spot for him. He turned around and tried to look distracted by unpacking some of his belongings.

"Well, I really hope you don't have any plans for tonight," Finn said after some minutes of silence. "Because we've booked a table at Breadstix."

Kurt looked up.

"No, I don't. And that sounds like a wonderful idea!" he said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see them all."

"Good!" Finn said as a grin spread across his face.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and saw a new text from Blaine. 'Did you get home safe?' Kurt smiled as he replied. It was a typical Blaine-thing to text him an hour after they'd said their goodbyes. But it made Kurt miss him a bit less, knowing that he was thinking of him.

"Who's Blaine?" Finn asked as he read the text behind Kurt's back.

"Finn! Some privacy please?" Kurt exclaimed as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Finn held out his hands defensively. "Sorry."

Kurt shook his head. Everything seemed so different, but still so normal. He felt his heart race as he received a new text message from Blaine.

***Line break***

**If you're reading this, I'd really love to know what you think.**

**Also, thank you to everyone that subscribed and put this fanfic in their favourites. It means a lot =)**

**Next chapter: New Directions!**

**/xo Natassa **


	7. Chapter 7

"Kurt!"

"Kurt, we've missed you!"

"Kurt, how's Dalton?"

"Any hot guys?"

"How's it going, Hummel?"

"Are the Warblers giving you any solos?"

"are they treating you right?"

Kurt was attacked with questions as soon as he reached Breadstix. His friends were waiting eagerly for his arrival and dragged him inside the restaurant and out questioned him. Kurt held out his hands to make them stop talking.

"Guys, guys, it's all fine. Everyone is really nice and I really like the life at Dalton. But I miss you all of course," he added.

Everyone aww'ed and informed him on everything that's been going on at McKinley since he left. Apparently Quinn and Sam had started dating, while Puck had the hots for Lauren Zizes. He just shrugged when Kurt commented on that.

"She's hot," he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So what about you? How's it going with Blaine?"

"Mercedes!" Kurt squealed as he felt his face go hot. "Don't mention that here!"

"Who's Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Is he hot?" Santana demanded to know.

"Wait, isn't Blaine that guy you texted earlier today?" Finn asked.

"Looks like Hummel found himself a gay toy," Puck teased.

"He is gay?" Santana asked with a tone that showed that it didn't really matter.

"Guys, let him speak," Sam said.

They all went silent. Kurt was staring at his hands for a moment, feeling the blush in his face go worse. He took a deep breath and finally looked up at his friends' curious, grinning faces.

"Blaine is my friend at Dalton Academy," he started. "Yes, he is gay," he added to Santana. "And he's also a really good friend."

"Don't try that Hummel," Puck said. "You probably dream some wet dreams about him every night."

Kurt – though he thought that would be impossible – blushed even more. He glared at him.

"For your information, Puck, not everyone have to go for exactly every attractive person they meet."

"So you think he's attractive?" Santana said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No – I mean yes – I mean – Ugh just leave it." Kurt sank down in his chair. The others laughed.

"No, but seriously, you should go for it Kurt," Mercedes said.

"Okay! Can we change the subject now?" Kurt pleaded.

The rest of the evening was pretty comfortable. It felt great to meet his friends again, and it was with half a heart he and Finn walked towards the car to drive home.

"Goodbye Kurt," they all said as they left the Breadstix.

"I hope you dream of your boyfriend and wake up with a huge erection," Puck said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kurt hissed.

"Whatever. Finn, inform me if he moans in his sleep."

Kurt glared at him before entering the car.

"I hate him," he said when Finn sat down behind the wheel.

"Don't mind him. He's just same old Puck."

"Yeah, same old, same old," Kurt mumbled.

When they got home, Kurt changed into his pyjamas and sat down on the bed. He was staring at his phone in his hands. Should he text Blaine? If he did, what would he say? Was Blaine thinking of him? A lot of questions popped into his head, and by the time Finn entered the room he was completely distracted.

"Dude, stop staring at your phone, it's weird," he said.

Kurt jumped and accidentally dropped the phone.

"Finn! You scared me," he breathed.

Finn grinned at him and lay down on his bed and examined him. Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable. He reached to pick up his phone from the ground just to have something to do.

"Where you waiting for that Blaine guy to text you?" Finn asked.

Kurt sighed. He did not want to have that conversation right now.

"No, I was just… Figuring out what I should text him," he admitted.

Finn grinned again. "Really," he said and winked.

Kurt shrugged and put his phone on his bedside table, deciding that he should definitely not text Blaine while Finn was in his area.

"Wait, so you're telling me that nothing's going on between you and that Blaine guy?"

Kurt nodded shortly.

"But you like him, right? I mean otherwise you wouldn't have reacted like that."

Kurt shrugged again. He didn't really want to share his feelings for Blaine with Finn, whom he used to have a crush on.

Finn was still examining him, probably looking for some sign of surrender, which Kurt definitely wasn't going to give.

"I'm going to bed," Kurt said and lay down on his bed and threw the covers over his body.

"Oh right. I think I'm going to bed too," Finn said and looked around the room for his pyjamas.

"Goodnight," Kurt said and closed his eyes, just to open them again. He glanced at his phone one last time and grabbed it and ended up falling asleep with it in his hands.

***Line break***

**First of all I want to thank everyone who's reading this story. It really means a lot.**

**I might post another chapter tonight, just so you know =)**

**Have a nice day/night!**

**/xo Natassa**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt woke up with a start. He looked around the room, confused, not really sure where he was. He glanced to his right and expected to see Blaine there, asleep, but instead he found Finn staring at him from his bed.

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked.

Kurt didn't answer. He was breathing heavily. He just nodded towards his stepbrother and threw a glance at the clock on his desk. 3:17. It was in the middle of the night. Kurt slowly sank down on his bed again. What had he dreamed? He must've dreamed something terrifying if he woke up like this. But the more he thought of it, the less it seemed like a bad dream. He almost felt like he had liked the dream, but why? He didn't give it any more thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

When Kurt woke up at 10 the same morning, he had totally forgotten about the dream. But Finn wasn't going to give up on it.

"You were moaning in your sleep," he said as they walked upstairs to eat breakfast.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Right before you woke up last night. You were moaning in your sleep."

Kurt stopped which made Finn walk right into him. He looked down at his feet, horrified. Now he knew why he had liked the dream. It all came back to him now. He had dreamt about Blaine, and not an innocent dream. No, he had dreamt that kind of dream that made his morning wood grow.

"Don't worry," Finn said and patted him on the back. "I'm not telling Puck." He winked at him and entered the kitchen. After some hesitation, Kurt followed.

"Morning, kiddo," his dad said as Kurt sat down on a chair as far away from Finn as possible.

"Good morning, dad." he replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good actually," Kurt said and felt himself blush when Finn laughed. "So, what are we gonna do today?" he asked to make Finn shut up.

"The New Directions wanted us all to do something," Finn said as he tried to calm down.

"Great," Kurt mumbled, and got a feeling that Finn probably would let this slip even though he said he wouldn't.

"It's great to see that you're keeping up with all of your friends," Burt said.

Kurt nodded as he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and saw a new text message from Mercedes. And an unread from Blaine. He answered Mercedes' fashion question and went for Blaine's text with a racing heart.

'I miss you' He missed him? As a friend or as something more? No matter what it was, Kurt felt his heart beat faster. He quickly typed in 'I miss you too. See you tomorrow' and sent it. He couldn't help but grin.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"Mercedes," Kurt answered confidently. It was true, she had texted him.

"Really?" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt nodded and shoved his phone into his pocket again. Finn leaned in closer to him – that kind of way that would make Kurt's heart race half a year ago, but now just made him feel uncomfortable – and whispered: "Just Mercedes?"

"I really don't know where you're trying to go with this, Finn," Kurt said loudly.

Finn laughed and returned to his breakfast. Kurt knew that he wouldn't let this go easily.

***Line break***

Liked it? I told you I would post another one tonight and I keep my promises ;)

**Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was eating breakfast with Wes and David when he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and saw a new text from Kurt.

'I miss you too. See you tomorrow' Tomorrow. That was far too long. Blaine quickly texted 'You bet' and sent it. He really missed him, and last night he couldn't stop himself from letting Kurt know.

"Who are you texting?" David asked with his mouth full of cereal.

"Kurt," Blaine said distractedly.

"Don't tell me you miss him already?" Wes asked.

"Where's your point?"

"You saw him yesterday, Blaine. And he's coming back tomorrow. Can't you even go a day without him?"

"I don't know. It feels weird without him. Empty."

"That's sweet Blaine, but like I said, he's coming back tomorrow," Wes said sounding a bit annoyed.

Blaine didn't answer. He was thinking of Kurt. Of his beautiful blue-green eyes. Of his adorable smile. The way he said his name. The way he sometimes freaked out. He loved everything about him. His lips. His beautiful, beautiful lips…

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me? Blaine!"

Blaine snapped out of it. Wes and David were looking questioning at him.

"Are you okay? You were totally off there for a moment," David said in a worried voice.

"No, I'm fine," Blaine said and looked at his unfinished breakfast.

"Where you thinking of a certain countertenor?" Wes asked with an amused voice.

"No," Blaine said shortly and got up to leave his bowl with cereal. He could practically feel Wes and David rolling their eyes behind him.

He spent the day in his dormitory, staring at Kurt's bed. He didn't feel like doing anything else. Wes and David appeared at the doorway around five and dragged him towards one of the common rooms.

"Come on, Blaine. You can't stay in here all day," Wes said as Blaine was protesting.

"Yeah, we demand you to come and spend some time with us," David filled in.

Blaine sighed as he let himself get dragged along with them.

When they reached the common room, they found all the other Warblers there too. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his friends.

"We thought maybe a meeting would cheer you up," David said and shrugged.

"Yeah, you like to sing about your feelings. Maybe now you can sing about how much you miss Kurt," Wes teased and ducked as Blaine threw a pillow at him.

"You guys suck," Blaine said as everyone laughed.

"But that's why you love us," David said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

The truth was he'd love to sing something right now. And he had the perfect song. The time flew as they started to rock out to 'Teenage Dream' the song Blaine sang the first time he met Kurt. They ended up singing almost every Katy Perry song they knew, such as California Girls and – Blaine couldn't help but wanting to change the lyrics – I Kissed a Girl. By the time they departed, Blaine felt like Kurt would be waiting for him in their dormitory, but he wasn't.

'_Cheer up, he'll be here tomorrow'_ Blaine thought as he tucked himself to bed. Everything will soon be okay again.

**A/N:**

**Liked it? Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" Kurt said as he answered his phone.

"Kurt!" a familiar voice said from the other side. "I was just wondering when you'll arrive."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Around six, Blaine," he said as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down on a couch in the living room.

"Why so late?" Blaine said in what sounded like a disappointed voice.

"I thought maybe I should spend some time with my parents. I've mostly been with the New Directions this weekend."

"Oh." Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of the kids in New Directions that had gotten to have Kurt all weekend. But then he remembered that he had him the rest of the week. "Well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you Blaine."

They hung up. Hearing Blaine's voice was magical. Kurt smiled as he remembered how disappointed Blaine had sounded. It meant he missed him.

"Did you just talk to Blaine?" Finn asked from the armchair he was sitting on.

"Obviously," Kurt said.

"What did he want?"

"It's none of your business," Kurt said and started to get annoyed by his brother's curiosity.

"I'm just asking," Finn said defensively.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I think I'll leave for Dalton a little earlier than I planned," Kurt said as he put his phone on the table.

"Why?" His dad asked as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Well I hate to stress, so I'd rather have some time to unpack instead of going to bed as soon as I arrive."

"And you want to spend time with Blaine," Finn teased.

Kurt glared at him.

"And I'd like to spend time with all of my friends," Kurt corrected him.

Finn laughed.

"Oh well, do what you like son," Burt said and sat down next to him.

Kurt put his head on his shoulder. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kid."

***Line break***

Blaine could feel the excitement as his dormitory door opened and a familiar boy walked inside.

"The roommate returns!" Blaine said as he opened his arms and pulled Kurt into a too tight hug.

"Hello to you, too," Kurt said in a muffled voice, but didn't want to break the hug. It felt good to be near Blaine.

"So how was your weekend?" Blaine asked as soon as he released him.

"It was good. Nothing out of the ordinary. How about you?"

"It was good," Blaine said and shrugged as he remembered the lonely weekend. "But I missed you."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I missed you, too."

Blaine grinned as he heard those words. "So how about you unpack and then we go and get some dinner?"

"That sounds good. I'm starving." Kurt said as he started to take out his face products.

Blaine sat down on the bed and watched him. It felt good to have him close again.

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him, and that made him nervous. It took him longer than usual to put his things into their ordinary places. When he accidentally tried to put his clothes into the bathroom, he gave up.

"You know what? How about we eat first and I can continue later? I can't concentrate," he said in surrender.

Blaine laughed and stood up. He walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Come on," he said and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

They walked like this the whole way. Hand in hand. Kurt didn't know if Blaine was aware of it, but Kurt could feel his heart beat faster and faster. When they reached the cafeteria they found Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Justin sitting by a table. They walked towards them and sat down.

"Kurt!" Wes exclaimed as soon as he saw him. "I'm so glad you're here. Blaine almost killed us with his never ending talk about you. 'I miss Kurt'."

"'I wish Kurt would call'." David joined in.

"'I wish me and Kurt got married'." Nick laughed.

Blaine glared at his friends. He let go of Kurt's hand and crossed his arms. He glanced at the blushing boy beside him.

"Kurt, ignore them. They're idiots all of them," he said.

The others laughed.

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt and whispered, "But I did miss you."

Kurt stiffened and felt his blush go worse. Blaine grinned at him.

"I'll get us some food," he said and walked towards the counter. Kurt followed him with his eyes.

"Come on, Kurt. Sit down," David said and pointed him towards an empty chair.

Kurt nodded and sat down.

"So how was your weekend?" Wes asked.

"Good," Kurt said distractedly.

"Even without Blaine?" David said with raised eyebrows.

Kurt glared at him, but didn't answer.

Blaine returned with the food and sat down next to him. Kurt wondered if anyone could hear his heart beat faster.


	11. Chapter 11

"I really think that would be a good idea," Blaine said as he sat down on the comfortable couch in the Dalton common room.

"Of course you think it's a good idea. You're the one who came up with it," Wes said.

"Just think about it. Please?" Blaine begged.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Anything for the team."

Blaine grinned. "Thank you, Wes. You're the best."

"I know," Wes said proudly.

Blaine laughed.

"But I don't see how this will help you," David said and glanced at Blaine from the top of his book.

"I have my ways. Believe me, he'll be overwhelmed with happiness," Blaine said confidently.

David caught Wes' eye when Blaine didn't look. They nodded at each other in agreement.

"Hey guys," Kurt said as he entered the common room ten minutes later. "Have I missed anything?"

"Kurt!" they all exclaimed at the same time. Blaine glared at his friends who just laughed.

Kurt grinned at them as he sat down next to David.

"Hello, Kurt. Had a nice afternoon in the library?"

"It was awful. I really don't see how you guys can keep up with the school work and the Warblers," he said miserably.

"Well speak of the devil. We have something to tell you, Kurt," Blaine said as he looked at Wes.

Wes looked at Blaine for a moment and then he turned his gaze towards Kurt.

"We have an offer for you," he started. Kurt looked curiously at him. "Blaine tells us that you have an amazing voice, and after hearing your audition I think we all agree. So," He sat up a little more properly. "We'd like you to audition to sing a duet. With Blaine."

Kurt's eyes got wider. "A duet? With Blaine?" Kurt glanced at Blaine who smiled nervously. "S-seriously?"

"Seriously, yes," David said in an amused voice.

Kurt looked around at all of them with his mouth agape. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

Kurt turned to Blaine. His body was leaned forward. He was looking at him with his beautiful hazel eyes. His lips formed into a small smile. Kurt couldn't find his voice, so he swallowed and just nodded. Blaine's smile got bigger and he looked at him like he just had saved his life.

"Great!" he said and leaned back.

Kurt laughed nervously and looked down at his hands that were resting on his knees.

He could feel someone's eyes on him, and looked up in time to see Blaine looking away quickly. Kurt smiled to himself.

"Anyway," David said and tried to break the silence. "We were thinking of visiting you at home this weekend, Kurt."

Blaine's head shot up as he glared at David.

"Really?" Kurt asked and glanced at Blaine's shocked expression.

"Really," David said and smiled.

"You're always talking about your friends in your old glee club, so we thought that it was time for us to meet them, too," Wes said. Blaine remained silent.

"That would be great actually," Kurt said.

"Oh, and Jeff, Justin and Nick would like to tag along, too," David said.

Kurt grinned. He really liked them. Jeff was the guy who always had his face in a book, but could be really entertaining and helpful. He was the calm one which Kurt liked. Justin and Nick were best friends and the craziest of them all. You could always find them running around in the corridors. They were the jokers. They always pulled pranks on people. They could always make Kurt laugh.

"That'd be great," said Kurt and nodded.

Wes and David grinned in agreement. Blaine had dropped back into the couch, looking sceptical. Kurt looked questioning at him.

"Blaine? Is everything okay? You're really quiet," he said.

Blaine looked up at the confused boy opposite of him. He was frowning at him.

"No, everything is fine," he said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Blaine. I know you," he said. He leaned in closer and grabbed Blaine's hand. "What's wrong?"

Blaine looked at their linked hands. It was like their hands were made to fit together. Then he slowly looked up at the owner of the hand.

"It's just… I'm worried, Kurt. I'm always worried when you go back to Lima. I'm worried about-" He leaned in and whispered: "-Karofsky."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, but he tried to look calm.

"Don't worry about him. He won't do anything if I have you guys with me," he said.

Blaine sighed. "I'm afraid that if we come with you it'll make it worse."

"You worry too much," Kurt said and gave him a small smile.

Blaine smiled back. "I care about you," he said.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine," he said.

Blaine nodded. "I guess."

"Because I have you," Kurt said and blushed a little. Blaine's smile got bigger.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered.

They heard someone cough. They looked up at the other boys.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb," Wes teased.

They both let go of each others hands and sat up properly.

"So, have you solved your problems?" David asked.

Blaine glanced at Kurt who smiled at him.

"Yes. Yes, we have."


	12. Chapter 12

"So tell me about the kids at McKinley," Blaine said the same evening as he and Kurt got ready for bed.

"What do you want to know?" Kurt asked.

"Everything. Your old Glee club was a huge part of your life. I want to know everything about them," Blaine said and smiled at the boy.

"Well maybe I should-" Kurt opened his closet and started to search through it. After some seconds he found what he was looking for. "-show you what they look like first," he said and held up the photograph he had in his hand. It showed a group of people sitting in chairs, smiling to the camera. Kurt was one of them.

"That was the day before my transfer. I wanted something to keep the memories alive," Kurt said and looked sadly at the picture.

Blaine took his hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "This is Mercedes, you know her. You've met."

"Yeah, I remember her," Blaine said and examined the smiling girl in the picture whose arm was around Kurt.

"And this is Sam," Kurt said and pointed to the blond boy next to Mercedes. "When he first transferred to McKinley I was convinced he was gay, but he denied it. I'm still not sure about it though, but anyway. He may be bi. He's dating Quinn Fabray." He pointed at a blond girl in cheerleader clothes. "Don't know how long that will last though. Anyway, let's move on. This is Tina and Mike." He pointed at two Asians who were holding hands. "They're dating. And this is Brittany and Santana." He pointed at the other two girls in cheerleading clothes. "Santana is a devil in disguise, and Brittany isn't the smartest one you'll meet. She's dating Artie." He pointed at the guy in the wheelchair. "He always sings the rap parts in songs for some reason. And this is Rachel, the annoying diva. The one you always have to fight with in case you want a solo. But although I hate to admit it, she's also one of the best singers in there." Kurt gave a small smile and continued. "This is Puck, the bad boy. He's okay though. He was one of the guys who helped me when Karofsky-" He cut himself off. "And this is Finn, my stepbrother." He pointed to a tall boy near the middle. "He's dating Rachel for some reason. And he's freakishly tall, and also not the smartest one around here, but he's okay really. Except for when he messes up our room," he added, annoyed.

Blaine laughed. Kurt shot him a look.

"So, I think those were all," he said. "Oh, wait. We also got a new member after I left – I mean they got a new member. Lauren Zizes. I heard Puck's got a thing for her. That's weird if you ask me, but what can you do?" He put the photograph on his desk and sat down on his bed, staring at the floor.

Blaine examined him for a second, then leaned over and pointed to the picture. "You haven't told me who that is."

Kurt looked up and smiled sadly. "That's Mr. Schuester, our teacher. He's great, despite the fact that he's stuck in the 80's and refuses to give me solos originally sung by females. But otherwise he's great."

"Hm," Blaine said softly.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking up at his friend's sceptical face.

"Nothing."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered something, but I figured it's not the right time to take that up."

Kurt frowned at him. Blaine smiled slightly.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I was just wondering what song you were going to sing at your audition. You know, for the duet."

"Oh." Kurt forgot all about the New Directions and smiled broadly at him. "It's a tie between Don't Cry for Me Argentina and Defying Gravity. Now I know you can't help me, so I guess I have to figure out which one to sing on my own."

"Those songs sound great," Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Kurt grinned at him.

"No problem," Blaine said and grinned back.

Kurt laughed softly and looked up at the ceiling. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"So how about we get ready for bed? Otherwise we won't be able to wake up for our first lesson tomorrow," Blaine said.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Kurt agreed.

They turned off the lights and fell asleep with each other in their thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Friday afternoon and Kurt had decided to go out and take a coffee with the Dalton boys before he headed home. He watched as Blaine ordered his coffee and stubbornly put his money back into his wallet when Blaine insisted to pay.

"You do realize that I have to pay you back for like 10 coffees by now, right?"

Blaine smiled at him. "Who said you have to pay me back?"

They sat down at their table with Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Justin.

"So, Kurt," Wes said as soon as he had taken the first sip of his coffee. "What time can we show up tomorrow?"

Kurt coughed a little on his latte. He had totally forgotten they would come.

"Um, whenever you want. But not too early. I like to sleep in on weekends."

"I bet you do, since you barely get any sleep on weekdays," Blaine laughed.

"Hey, fashion is all about time. And since I'm stuck in this lousy uniform all day, I have to find a way to make it more me," Kurt said defensively.

Blaine just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So around lunch time?" Wes asked.

"That'd be perfect," Kurt said.

"Great," Blaine said softly and smiled at him. Then he started to sway his head a bit to the music. Kurt grinned. "What?" Blaine asked playfully.

"This song reminds me of something," Kurt replied and had to control his grin from growing bigger.

"Oh, really? What?" Blaine asked.

"Finn sang it to me on our parents' wedding," Kurt said as the familiar melody from Bruno Mars' 'Just the Way You Are' filled the room.

"Really?" Blaine said, surprised.

Kurt nodded. "Of course it was one of the best nights of my life at that time."

"Why?" David asked.

"Um," Kurt started. How was he supposed to tell them this? "Well it's kind of embarrassing. I sort of had a thing for Finn back then," he mumbled.

Blaine's eyebrows shot upwards as he took in Kurt's words. Everyone else just grinned.

"What? You had a crush on your stepbrother?" Wes laughed.

"To my defence he wasn't really my stepbrother yet," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but still. I bet it was a dream come true to share room with him afterwards," David said and shot Blaine a look.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Well like I said. That was then. Now is now. I have absolutely no feelings except for brotherly ones for Finn," Kurt said and kept his eyes on his latte. "I swear," he added when he realized everyone was still eying him suspiciously.

"We believe you," Wes said and looked at Blaine who still hadn't said anything.

Kurt turned to look at the silent boy on his right. "You believe me, don't you?" he asked, pleadingly.

Blaine pursed his lips and stared right into the smaller boys' green-blue eyes. "I do," he said and nodded softly.

Kurt exhaled in relief. It didn't matter if no one else believed him. The only thing that mattered was Blaine.

Meanwhile Blaine was having an inner struggle. He knew he shouldn't feel like this since it happened a long time ago and Kurt hadn't even known him back then. Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that he was telling the truth when he said his feelings for Finn were long gone, but still Blaine couldn't help but get extremely jealous of the attention Kurt must've given his stepbrother once upon a time. Blaine smiled when he saw the relief in Kurt's face. It shouldn't matter what had happened before they met. All that mattered was what would happen now. If Blaine played his cards right, and with a little patience and time, it could be them.

"So now that you know all about my former love life," Kurt said sarcastically. "I want to know about yours."

Blaine couldn't help but notice that he turned his body towards his direction, but his eyes were focusing on everyone but him.

"Books are my true love," Jeff said.

"I'm too busy to date," Justin said.

"Don't you mean no girl wants you?" Nick joked.

"Hey! Who are you to talk?" Justin snapped back.

"Me and Wes have girlfriends," David informed Kurt who nodded.

"I look forward to meet them," Kurt said politely. Then he slowly turned his gaze to Blaine. "And you?" he asked, scared to hear the answer.

Blaine smiled softly at him. "None."

"None?" Kurt said in disbelief. "Not even a girl from a time when you were trying to deny your true sexuality or trying to be straight for your family or something?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Well I've kissed both boys and girls, but I've never been anyone's boyfriend," he said.

"Oh." Kurt's insides were dancing. He tried not to show it on his face, but he'd love to be Blaine's first ever boyfriend.

Blaine leaned in closer to him. "What about you? Except for Finn, who else stole your heart?"

Kurt held his breath. Blaine was really close. Way too close for Kurt to try to keep his dignity. He slowly pulled back a bit.

"Um, none," he said in a shaky voice.

"None?" Blaine asked in the same disbelieving voice that Kurt had used.

"Okay, I might have had my eyes on someone now and then, but I've never kissed a guy," he said.

"Wait, hold on," David said. "You said you've never kissed a guy. Does that mean that you've kissed a girl, Kurt?"

Kurt flushed. This was a part of his life he'd rather not reveal to them, but the damage was made. It's just better to tell the truth instead of trying to linger out if it.

"I once tried to be straight for my dad," he admitted. "It was when he first started seeing Carole, Finn's mother, and he started spending time with Finn, the kind of son he had always wanted, and that kind of hurt me." Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Kurt gave him a small smile. "So I started to dress horribly and sang Mellencamp songs. Then I made out with Brittany, a girl in New Directions. My dad caught us, and that was probably the most awful moment in my life."

"What happened?" Wes asked.

"I sort of said that we were having sexual relations," Kurt said quietly.

The others roared in laughter. Nick even clutched his stomach and had to use all his strength not to fall to the floor.

"No way," David said between his laughter.

"I did it for my dad," Kurt said defensively.

"But still," Wes laughed.

Kurt glared at them. Blaine, who hadn't let go of his hand, patted it.

"Hey, don't listen to them. They don't know how it is for us," he said comfortingly.

Kurt nodded at him. Blaine smiled.

"So now that we know all about each others love lives, can we drop the subject?" Kurt pleaded to his still laughing friends.

"No, but seriously. You went through all that just to seem straight to your father?" Jeff asked.

Kurt's eyes widened as the corner of his lips shot upwards. "I think I just found what song to sing for my audition."

**A/N:**

Just a fair warning, I never wrote the audition part…

**I hope you liked it!**

**/xo Natassa**


	14. Chapter 14

"Look, I don't want to have this conversation with you!" Finn screamed into the phone when Kurt entered their room. "I said I was sorry! It was just a moment of weakness. Please Rachel, forgive me." He gave a start when he saw Kurt. His eyes were moving from Kurt towards the floor which was covered in clothes and Finn's old x-box which was crushed into pieces. Kurt looked questioning at him, but Finn's eyes just glowered in rage. "Hey, it's not like you're innocent either!" he shouted. "When are you going to accept that things like these happen, even for us? Rachel, I'm going to give this as much time as needed, but one day you'll have to come to terms with that you're as guilty as I am." Finn hung up and threw the phone on his bed.

Kurt moved carefully towards his bed and put his bag next to it. He crossed his arms and turned to Finn with questioning eyes.

"Finn, what happened?"

"Look, I know you're going to yell at me for destroying our room, but I really don't want to hear it right now," Finn said and turned his back to him.

Kurt slowly walked towards him. "I'm not going to yell at you," he said and put a comforting hand on his stepbrother's shoulder.

Finn didn't answer. He nodded stiffly but kept his face hidden.

"Finn, what happened?" Kurt repeated.

"Rachel," Finn said as if it explained the whole thing. "Some stuff sort of happened. I cheated on her with Quinn." Kurt gasped. "So now she's mad at me, and so is Sam."

"Why would you cheat on her with Quinn? Look, I know she can be extremely annoying and really loud and selfish, but is that a reason to cheat on her? And with Quinn? Didn't she do enough damage to you last year when she got pregnant with Puck?" Kurt asked.

"That's the thing. She hurt me really bad, but she was my first love. And before you judge me you have to know that I and Rachel haven't really had the best month together, and she actually cheated on me with Puck at the exact same time," Finn said and turned around to face him.

"How do you know?"

"I caught them. Or we actually caught each other. We entered the same room during the make out," Finn said quietly. "What are the odds for that?"

"So wait you actually cheated on each other and Rachel's blaming you?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Well, you know how she is" Finn said and shrugged. "But the fact is she knew how much the thing with Quinn and Puck had hurt me, but she still did it."

"Because she knew that you were growing apart, so she wanted to make you jealous. She wanted you to feel as hurt as she did because she knew that you were having your eyes on Quinn again," Kurt said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Finn asked, confused. "You weren't even there."

"She told me," Kurt said. "I never thought she'd actually do something with Puck though."

"Oh." Finn looked down and sat on his bed. Kurt sat next to him.

"Give it some time," Kurt said comfortingly.

"I will, but now it seems like everyone are mad at me. Rachel is constantly mad. Sam is mad at me for kissing Quinn, and Quinn is mad at me for leading her on. Even Puck is mad at me. He's saying I made Rachel make out with him, and now he has no shot with Zizes. Shouldn't I be mad at him? The only thing missing now is you being mad at me for messing up our room," Finn said in an exhausted voice.

"I'm not mad at you," Kurt said and gave him a small smile. "But you'll have to help me clean up. We're getting visitors tomorrow, and I'd rather it not look like a bomb fell down in here."

"Visitors?" Finn said as he looked questioning at his stepbrother.

"Some guys from Dalton Academy wanted to come over," Kurt explained. "I don't know if they'll stay overnight or something. You never know with these guys."

"Is that Blaine guy one of them?" Finn asked and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt sighed. Here it goes. "Yes." he simply answered.

"Ah, so I'll finally meet the famous Blaine," Finn laughed.

"Please don't tell him that," Kurt said and got up and walked towards his bed and started to pick up some clothes from the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it cool," Finn said and winked at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he asked as he picked up some more clothes.

"Yeah, of course," Finn said and jumped out of bed and helped Kurt clean.

Kurt knew Finn was upset, so he tried not to scream at him for putting the things at the wrong places. It seemed like an impossible task though, so eventually he told him to go and help his mom prepare the dinner while he continued cleaning himself.

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the feedback you've given me. It means a lot =)**

**/xo Natassa**


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt was starting to freak out. He had woken up earlier than usual that morning to find something to wear since the guys from Dalton only usually saw him in his uniform, so he thought it was time for them to see him in his real clothes. The problem was that he didn't know what to wear. He was swearing loudly as he threw a bunch of clothes to the floor, making it look like he hadn't cleaned up the mess from yesterday.

"Dude, relax," Finn said who was calmly watching him from his bed.

"I can't!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's all wrong!"

"Okay, I know that you like to dress up and that kind of stuff, but you're totally overreacting. They're your friends, they don't care how you look," Finn said.

Kurt gave a frustrated sigh as he continued his search through his closet.

"Or maybe you want to impress someone?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Finn. I'd really like to impress someone. Are you happy now?" Kurt said as he felt the panic grow worse.

Finn laughed at his expression.

"Come on dude. I'm pretty sure that if that Blaine guy likes you, it won't be for your clothes. It'll be for you."

Kurt ignored him. He had just seen the face of God. Or at least the fabric of the latest Alexander McQueen he had bought. He carefully took it out of the closet with widened eyes.

"Here it is," he breathed.

"What?" Finn asked with a confused expression.

"This is my saviour. This… This is perfect." Kurt grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out fully dressed with his hair neatly fixed with gel. "What do you think?" he said and turned his attention to Finn who was still sitting on his bed.

"It's good," Finn said with a smile that gave away that he really didn't see the point of all this.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"When did you say that Blaine guy was gonna show up?" Finn asked.

"_They_ will arrive around lunch time," Kurt said and started to shove his clothes back into his closet again.

"Cool," Finn said and started watching him again.

When Kurt was done, he turned towards his stepbrother again.

"Finn, I'm begging you. Please don't embarrass me in front of Blaine. I mean his friends are doing it enough already."

"Wait, what?" Finn asked.

Kurt exhaled. "They kind of tease us. Just like you and the other guys in New Directions do."

"Well, shouldn't that be enough for you to realize that you both like each other and everyone else can see it?" Finn said.

"It's not so easy. I think the way Blaine is acting is a bit, yeah flirty, but also playful, which makes me wonder if he's only messing with me. But stop changing subject! Please don't say anything inappropriate. Please," Kurt pleaded.

Finn examined his clearly enamoured stepbrother and nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll try not to say anything inappropriate. But that won't stop Puck though-" Finn cut himself off. The memories from last night flashed into his mind and his face showed a mixture of emotions.

"Ehm, so I think you'll actually like the guys. They're really fun to be around. I think you'll get along perfectly," Kurt babbled on.

Finn nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, since you broke yours I can ask David if he can bring his x-box with him," Kurt said in an attempt to cheer him up.

Finn gave him a small smile. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Kurt put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and nearly had a heart attack when his phone suddenly went off.

He jumped for it and answered. "H-hello?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Hey, Kurt. We just wanted to tell you that we're on our way. We'll be there in about 40 minutes," Wes' familiar voice said from the other side.

"Noted," Kurt said and cleared his throat. "See you soon." Then he glanced at Finn. "Uhm, is there any trouble if I ask you to bring David's x-box with you? My stepbrother kind of broke his, and I think he really needs something to cheer him up right now," he added in a whisper. "Thank you," he said when Wes agreed with his suggestion. Then he hung up.

"They're on their way and so is David's x-box," Kurt said and tried to smile at the tall boy before him.

Finn's small grin showed that he was still upset, and that brought down Kurt's mood a bit as well.

"Look, it's going to be okay. You'll soon get over this and everything will be forgotten." He put his hand on Finn's shoulder again. "Don't let this get you down."

With those words he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The doorbell rang. Kurt, who was in the kitchen walked as fast as he could without seeming too eager, and opened the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed and pulled him into a hug.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt said with a muffled voice. He'd rather just stay there forever, in Blaine's arms, but they had an audience who were waiting to greet him. He carefully pulled out of the hug to find himself face to face with Jeff who was raising an eyebrow at him. "Hello, Jeff," he said.

"Hello, Kurt," Jeff replied.

"Kurt, who is it?" his dad's questioning voice said from the kitchen.

"It's some guys from Dalton, dad," Kurt shouted back. Then he turned towards his visitors again. "Come in," he said and stepped aside to welcome them into his house.

As Jeff and Blaine awkwardly got out of their coats, Wes, David, Nick and Justin were already in the living room, greeting Burt Hummel.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Justin said and shook Kurt's father's hand.

Burt was just looking confused. He glanced at Kurt with a questioning expression.

"Dad, these are my friends from Dalton. Nick, David, Justin, Wes, Jeff and Blaine," Kurt introduced them.

"Yes, of course. Um, hello," Burt said shortly and then turned his attention to his son. "I didn't know you'll friends would come over."

"I'm sorry dad. I must've forgotten to tell you. I told Finn, and I think that made me think I told you all," Kurt apologized.

"It's okay. Just warn me the next time," Burt said and nodded a last time towards the Dalton boys, and left the room.

Carole came out some minutes later and greeted them.

"I like her," Jeff said as Kurt showed them the way to his bedroom.

"Yeah, she's special," Kurt agreed.

When they reached the basement, Kurt walked into Finn who had just been about to leave the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn," he said as he adjusted his clothes.

"It's okay. I was just about to see if they were here yet," Finn said and glanced at the group of boys behind Kurt. "It looks like they are."

Nick and Justin laughed and threw themselves at Finn and shook his hand. Finn looked at Kurt with a confused look. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Get used to it, they're always like this," he explained.

As the others introduced themselves more properly, Kurt couldn't help but notice that Finn's eyes lingered on Blaine a little longer. Kurt gave him a warning look before he thanked David for bringing his x-box.

"We better get going," Kurt said a quarter later.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Finn, but I set up a lunch date with Mercedes and some others of the guys since due to newly events we can't all meet together anymore," Kurt said and shot his brother a look. "So we'll hang out with you later, okay?"

"Oh, okay. I'll just stay here and play." He pointed to the x-box and nodded thankfully towards David.

"Alright, see you Finn." Kurt dragged the others upstairs with him.

"Why can't Finn come with us?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I don't really know if Mercedes will bring Rachel with her or even worse Quinn or Puck. I'd rather not try to break up a fight," Kurt explained.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Wes asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on."

They got into the car and Kurt explained everything that Finn had told him last night.

"That sucks, man," David said.

"It's not really out of the ordinary. The New Directions are famous for this kind of drama," Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

"So where are we meeting Mercedes and whoever she'll bring?" Blaine asked.

"At a little café downtown. It's not far away. We're almost there," Kurt said as he stopped the car at a red light.

When the reached their destination, Kurt got a text message from Mercedes saying that she was on her way. He and the others walked inside the café and ordered their drinks and sat down and waited.

Mercedes showed up five minutes later with a blond figure by her side – Sam.

"Hey guys," Mercedes greeted them and hugged Kurt tightly.

"Mercedes, fabulous as always," Kurt said and grinned at his friend. Mercedes laughed.

"And Sam. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Kurt said and turned his attention to Sam.

"I hope it's okay. He is really down because of this whole Quinn thing, and I figured he's the one who deserves the sympathy since he's the only one who actually hasn't done anything wrong in this story," Mercedes explained.

"Of course it's okay!" Kurt said and patted Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened, Sam."

"It's okay. To be honest I'm kind of happy Finn did what he did. He made me realize what kind of a person Quinn really is. I should've seen this coming considering she got pregnant with Puck last year," Sam said and shrugged.

"Be strong, Sam. Just so you know Finn really regrets what happened. I had to hear him complain all night. It wasn't beautiful," Kurt said with a shudder.

Sam laughed a little and nodded. "It's good to hear that he regrets it," he said with a sigh.

"Why don't we change subject?" Mercedes asked.

"That's a good idea," Sam agreed.

"Presentations!" Kurt exclaimed. "This is-" He got cut off by Justin who ran up to Mercedes and kissed her hand. "-Justin."

"Pleasure," he said and winked.

Mercedes giggled, but Kurt's eyes couldn't help but notice that Sam was eying their lingered hands with a stiff expression. Kurt automatically slapped Justin's hand out of Mercedes'.

"Hands off," he said and shook his head at Mercedes. "He's not your type, believe me," he explained.

"If you weren't gay, I'd say you were jealous of the deep connection I have with Mercedes," Justin said and rubbed his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Anyway, that was Justin obviously. And this is Nick. He's kind of the same. This is Jeff, he's a bit calmer. This is Wes and David. And this is Blaine. But you already know him," he added to Mercedes.

They all said their hello's and Kurt was glad to see that Sam and Mercedes kept their poker face when they greeted Blaine, unlike Finn.

He was also glad that his friends from Dalton seem to get along pretty well with at least two of his friends from McKinley. Ten to go.

**A/N:**

Hm, what's up with Sam? Why was he acting that way when Justin greeted Mercedes? Well, there's only one way to find out. Stay tuned!

**/xo Natassa**


	17. Chapter 17

"No, but seriously. Rox could beat the crap out of Leilo if he wanted to," Finn protested as he threw himself on the bed.

"Keep dreaming, Hudson," David said and rolled his eyes.

They had arrived at Kurt's house around five, and the guys had played games on David's x-box since then. Kurt wasn't really paying attention to what exactly they were saying, but it seemed like they were arguing. He, Blaine and Jeff were sitting on Kurt's bed, talking about whatever they could think of. It wasn't until loud curse words escaped from Finn's mouth that Kurt glanced over at him.

"No freaking way," Finn said as he was staring at his phone in his right hand. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong, Finn?" Kurt asked as he examined his stepbrother's shocked, but still angry expression.

"Jesse is back in town," Finn said and looked up at Kurt. "He's back, and now Rachel will probably throw herself into his arms," he said and Kurt could see that he was fighting back hurt, furious tears.

"But you guys haven't broken up!" Kurt protested. "Why should she go back to that traitor Jesse?"

"She'll do anything to make me jealous. To make me feel as hurt as she does. You know how she is," Finn said quietly.

"Well, that just means she has strong feelings for you," Blaine suddenly said.

Finn looked up at him in surprise. "You think?" he asked.

"I do," Blaine replied. "Go and talk to her. Try to work things out. You'll both feel better eventually."

Finn nodded slowly. "Thanks, man."

Blaine smiled at him. "Anytime."

Kurt was meanwhile looking from Blaine to Finn and then back to Blaine. He was really glad that Blaine got along with his stepbrother. He struggled not to let a happy grin spread across his face. It wasn't the right moment for that.

"But seriously, what does she see in Jesse?" Finn exclaimed again.

Kurt, since he was the only one who knew who Jesse was, shrugged.

"It could be the hair," he said sceptically.

Finn gave a frustrated sigh and started pacing back and forth.

"Could you relax? It's just Rachel. It's not like this is the end of the world," Kurt said, annoyed.

"Don't you get it? She is my world. I love her," Finn said sadly and sat down again.

"You had a great way of showing it."

"Hey!"

"No, Finn, I'm not going to listen to you complain and feel bad about yourself when you could fix it all," Kurt said and raised his voice. "Go to Rachel and tell her exactly what you just told me."

Finn was looking at him with a shocked expression just like everyone else. They weren't used to hearing Kurt being so bossy.

Kurt frowned. "Go. Run." he demanded.

"Dude, if it goes well, I owe you one," Finn said and grabbed his jacket before he ran out of the room.

"You sure do," Kurt said and sat down on his bed again. He could feel the others' eyes on him. "What?" he asked, a little unsure.

"You can be really scary sometimes, do you know that?" Nick said as he leaned closer to the couch.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Some quiet voices drew his attention. He looked over at Wes who was whispering softly in David's ear. David's small smile made Kurt frown. What was up with them?

He glanced at Blaine who was watching as Jeff made an attempt to play on the x-box, but Justin was easily beating him.

"Not fair, not fair, not fair!" Jeff shouted in frustration. It wasn't everyday you saw him lose it. "You've had more practise," he whined.

Justin sneered and made a winning gesture. Jeff eyed the control in his hand with a disgusted look on his face.

"This is exactly why I don't play," he said and threw it out of his hand.

"You're just pissed because you lost," Justin laughed as he started a new game with Nick.

"This is the reason that I prefer books instead of people," Jeff continued to whine.

Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled. He loved it when Blaine laughed.

"Your laugh is adorable," he accidentally said aloud.

Blaine turned towards him as he slapped his hand over his mouth. Blaine just grinned and put his arm around the blushing boy and leaned closer to him. Kurt relaxed a bit and put his head on Blaine's shoulder, an action he knew he'd get teased about later, but he didn't care. He liked being close to Blaine. It felt nice.

**A/N:**

Thank you for the amazing feedback you've given me. You're all wonderful.

**/xo Natassa**


	18. Chapter 18

Finn didn't come back until late that evening. The guys were staying over the night, but Kurt was pretty sure none of them would get any sleep. Finn entered the room with heavy steps and practically fell down on his bed.

"Didn't go well, did it?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to him.

Finn mumbled something about a disaster into his pillow and gave a deep sigh.

"Come on," Kurt whispered. "Tell me what happened."

"She told me that she had feelings for Jesse, and that she'd rather be with him at the moment, which I know is a lie," Finn said as he waved his hands around in frustration. "Why can't she just forget what happened and forgive me? I've forgiven her."

"She's a girl," Kurt simply said. "I've told you that before, but this time I don't mean it in any 'inappropriate' way." Kurt said and winced at the memories.

Finn sighed again. "What am I gonna do?" he said miserably.

"Wait," Kurt told him. "She'll come around." Kurt made a movement to stand up, but glanced down at his stepbrother's tensed body and added, "But Finn, please don't go and get together with someone just to make her jealous. It'll just make things worse."

He could see Finn nodding into his pillow, and went to sit next to Blaine with a satisfied smile.

"It'll get better. The first shock is always the worse," Blaine said as he approached him.

Kurt nodded. "I know. I'm just really glad that I don't live here on fulltime anymore. I mean could you imagine if I had to deal with him everyday? I'll probably get at least three phone calls from him everyday now, and I'm already panicking at the thought," Kurt said, horrified.

Blaine put his arm around him in a comforting way. Kurt smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

"I still remember the first kiss we shared. Of course I was dating another girl at that time, but it was still amazing," Finn's voice said from somewhere behind them and they could hear Justin and Jeff sigh.

"I bet they regret they wanted to stay over," Kurt said. He felt Blaine chuckle beside him.

"It's not like I want it to end this way," Wes' voice said loudly as he walked out of the bathroom with his phone pressed to his ear. "But I just don't really feel it anymore."

Blaine sighed. "He's breaking up with Amanda. He's been on it for a while now. It was just a matter of time."

"Why is he breaking up with her?" Kurt asked as he glanced at Wes.

"You've never met her, Kurt, but she can be really clingy. We've always wondered why it takes so much time for him to end it. It looks like he finally found the guts," Blaine said.

They both watched as Wes winced and held the phone away from his ear with an annoyed expression. When Amanda finally seemed to have stopped yelling, he said something quickly and hung up. He looked relieved. He glanced at David who was sitting on the other side of the room. David wasn't looking at him, but both Blaine and Kurt were sure he had heard what happened.

"Is it just me, or is David avoiding Wes?" Kurt asked quietly. "Or at least avoiding his gaze."

"It looks like it," Blaine said and squinted at his friend. "Can't imagine why though."

"This is really confusing," Kurt said in a frustrated voice. "First Finn, then Sam, and now Wes and David."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're all acting weird. On the same weekend. It's like they were planning this or something."

"Wait, okay Finn, Wes and David I understand, but what did Sam do?"

"I sort of saw him eyeing Justin weirdly when he kissed Mercedes' hand," Kurt said and shrugged.

"Hm," Blaine said quietly. "Has it ever occurred to you that he might like her?"

Kurt shook his head. The thought had never reached his mind.

"Has he been acting different around her lately?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen much of them," Kurt shrugged again.

Blaine glanced at Wes again who was sitting next to Jeff while Finn continued to babble about his problems. David still hadn't left his seat on the other side of the room.

"This is weird. Shouldn't David comfort Wes about the breakup?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged and glanced down at Kurt now. His arm was still around the smaller boy. He'd like it to always be that way.


	19. Chapter 19

The long and weird weekend at the Hummel-Hudson resident had finally come to an end. They all went back to Dalton early on Sunday morning. Kurt tagged along since he couldn't stand Finn's whining anymore.

"I really hope they'll figure this out before Christmas arrives, otherwise I have to deal with him all holiday," Kurt said, irritated.

"Speaking of the devil," Blaine said as he pulled in on the Dalton parking lot. "What are you doing for New Years Eve? My family always has this big party and I wondered if you and your family wanted to join us?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Well, this is out first Christmas as a family, but my dad and Carole are going to Hawaii on New Year's Eve since they didn't get a honey moon," Kurt said and felt a little guilty since the honey moon money were spent on his tuition. "So Finn and I are spending it alone."

"So you can come? You can bring your New Directions friends too if you want. I'd really like to meet them all," Blaine said and sounded a little hopeful.

"I'd actually love to," Kurt said and smiled.

Blaine grinned hugely at him. "Great!" he said enthusiastically.

"Are we invited?" Wes asked grumpily. He had been a little off the mood ever since the breakup.

"Of course," Blaine said and rolled his eyes.

Wes didn't answer. He simply walked into the Dalton building and went to his room. David on the other hand stayed behind.

Kurt caught Blaine's eye and they both glanced at David who had been a little down too.

"David?" Kurt asked carefully. "What's up with you and Wes?"

David's eyes narrowed. "Nothing is up with me and Wes! Why would it?" he said quickly.

"I don't know. You both seem a little down, and you don't speak to each other," Kurt said.

"Oh," David relaxed a little bit, but he looked angry now. "You can ask him about that," he said fiercely and walked away towards the opposite direction.

"Okay, that was really weird," Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine agreed. "I've never seen them fight before."

"But how can they be in a fight? We were with them all day," Kurt said in a confused voice.

Blaine shrugged.

"Wait, I caught them whispering something to each other," Kurt started. "But they were both smiling," he said and scratched his head.

"Really?" Blaine asked and looked as confused as he felt.

Kurt nodded and tried to think of a reason why they didn't talk, but was out of luck.

"Wes broke up with his girlfriend and now David won't talk to him," he said mostly to himself. "Is there any possibility that David might've actually liked Amanda and got upset that they broke up?"

Blaine shook his head. "None of us liked her."

Kurt frowned. "I'm out of reasons now," he said in surrender.

"Hey, if we just let them calm down they might tell us later," Blaine said.

"Why don't we just ask Wes now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't think that'll give us any progress, but whatever. Come on," Blaine said and led the way.

"Wes?" Blaine said and knocked on the door. "Wes, we'd like to talk to you."

The door opened and Wes' head popped out. Both Blaine and Kurt gasped when they saw his puffy, red eyes and his messed up hair. That's not something you see everyday.

"Wes, have you been crying?" Kurt asked, horrified.

"Shh!" Wes hissed and grabbed them by their shoulders and shoved them inside. "Keep it down, would you?"

As soon as they were inside Wes closed the door and turned around to face them. "Did David send you?" he asked.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

"No, why would he?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly, why would he?" Wes said in a hurt voice.

"Could you tell us what's wrong, Wes? Are you guys in a fight? You both seem pretty upset," Blaine said and put a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, everything is fine," Wes said in an unconvincing voice. "Why would something be wrong? Everything is just fan-fucking-tastic," he said as his voice got louder.

"Wes, you can tell us. We want to help," Blaine said.

Wes closed his eyes hard as if trying to stop the tears from falling. He inhaled and sighed heavily.

"David encouraged me to break up with Amanda," he started. "And now he tells me he can't break up with Emily."

"Wait, why would he break up with Emily? I mean, they have it pretty good together, don't they?" Blaine said, confused.

A sob escaped from Wes' lips. "Just forget it," he said and turned away.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was looking at Wes with a confused but still concerned expression.

"Wes, is there any reason you want David to break up with Emily?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Just forget it, Blaine. Forget it." Wes ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

Blaine sighed and glanced down at Kurt who was still looking at him. "I don't think he'll come out of there for a while. Maybe we should let him calm down," he said.

Kurt nodded and walked towards the door. Blaine followed him. This was really weird. Why did Wes want David to end it with Emily? Was there a possibility that Wes might have stronger feelings for David than he admitted to? Could it be possible that Wes was playing for their team?

**A/N:**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Liked it? Thoughts on Wes and David? Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	20. Chapter 20

"Finn, could you please stop calling me? I'm sick of you," Kurt shouted into his phone. "It's the sixth time this week and it's only Wednesday! Try to solve your problems yourself," he said and hung up.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jeff asked as he searched through his papers.

"Like they ever have it good there," Kurt muttered and continued to write in his notebook.

He and Jeff were in Kurt's dormitory and tried to study for the quiz in French they would have the next day. It wasn't going too well since Finn either called or texted Kurt, complaining about everything he could think of (Rachel was wearing a pink shirt today! That means she's totally over me!) Kurt finally lost it and yelled at him. He just hoped Finn wouldn't call again in ten minutes, demanding an apology.

"So how's it going with Blaine?" Jeff asked suddenly.

Kurt looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"I mean have either of you made a move yet?" Jeff said and grinned when he detected a blush on Kurt's face.

Kurt mumbled something inaudible and kept his eyes on his notes. Jeff laughed and patted him on the back.

"Relax," he said. "Look, I know you like him. We all do actually. It's not hard to notice."

"Where's your point?" Kurt asked without looking up.

"Just tell him, Kurt," Jeff said.

"I, um, don't like him," Kurt denied.

Jeff laughed.

"For a relative smart person you can be really thick, Kurt," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Can we change subject?" Kurt pleaded.

Jeff laughed again. "Yeah, sure."

Kurt sighed quietly and avoided Jeff's eyes for the rest of the evening.

***Line break***

Blaine hid a frustrated sigh. Wes and David hadn't only been avoiding each other for the past days, but also everyone else, which left Blaine with no other choice than to study with Nick and Justin, since Kurt was with Jeff. Blaine didn't take French to his great misfortune.

They were sitting in the library and Blaine had to resist the urge to throw something at the two loud boys. He wished he could be with Kurt. Or Wes. Or David. Anyone but these two.

"Blaine?" a voice said from behind.

Blaine looked up and saw Anthony, a senior, appear from behind a bookshelf.

"Blaine, do you know where Kurt is?" he asked.

Blaine eyed him suspiciously. "Yes. Why?"

"I have something to ask him, but I can't find him anywhere."

"He's in our room, studying," Blaine replied shortly.

Anthony smiled. "Great, thanks." Then he was gone.

Nick and Justin exchanged looks. Blaine shifted stiffly in his seat. Nick raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed.

"Looks like you've got competition," Nick said and sneered.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious that Anthony wants to ask Kurt out," Justin agreed.

Blaine glared at them and felt his heart sink. Would Kurt say yes?

Blaine tried to look like this didn't bother him at all, but the two boys continued to examine him. He couldn't take it anymore and stood up hastily, mumbled something about being tired, and left the library. He needed to see Wes. Or David. Either of them would do. If there was something he missed, it was the closeness he used to have with them. He miserably knocked on their dormitory door and prayed for one of them to be there.

He was in luck. Wes answered the door and frowned at him when he saw the panicked look on Blaine's face.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine entered the room and threw himself on Wes' bed, heaving a deep sigh.

"Is 'urt" he mumbled into the pillow.

"I beg your pardon?" Wes said as he sat down next to him.

Blaine lifted his head and said, "It's Kurt."

Wes raised his eyebrows. "What about Kurt?"

"This kid Anthony is going to ask him out. He has probably already done it," Blaine added as he glanced at the digital watch on Wes' desk. "And I don't know if Kurt will say yes."

Wes' eyes filled with understanding. "Oh."

"To be honest I don't even know if he was going to ask him out, but I assume he would."

"And it bothers you?" Wes asked.

Blaine nodded. "Like a lot," he said quietly. "I just needed someone to talk to." He glanced at his friend. "I suggest you do the same."

Wes sighed.

"I know something's wrong, Wes," Blaine said. "Why don't you talk to me? I'm your friend. I won't judge you."

"I know, Blaine, I know." Wes sighed again. "When did you know you were…gay?" he asked quietly.

"Oh," Blaine said surprised. "Um, I think I've always known it. But I came out when I was thirteen."

Wes nodded slowly.

"Why do you wonder?" Blaine asked carefully.

Wes didn't answer immediately. He looked down at his hands and mumbled, "I kind of, um, you know-" He glanced up at Blaine. "-have feelings for a guy," he finished.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell agape. "David?"

Wes nodded. "David," he said with a sigh.

"So you, um, like him? I mean, how long have you liked him?" Blaine asked.

"I think I've always felt something for him, but since we've been friends since kindergarten I always thought those were brotherly feelings, but I'm not so sure anymore," Wes said and avoided Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked at his friend. He'd known him for long enough to understand that he was really confused, which was totally normal.

"Look, Wes," Blaine said and put a hand on his shoulder to make him look up. "I know you must feel confused. This is a really hard thing to come to terms with. Have you been, you know, looking at other guys?"

"No, and that's what confuses me," Wes said in frustration. "The only guy I've been the least attracted to is David. But he's in denial."

"Oh, so you've talked to him?"

"Well, I haven't really told him about my feelings. But he encouraged me to break up with Amanda, but he won't break up with Emily. And now he's avoiding me." Wes lay down with his face pressed on the pillow. "Do you think he feels the same way about me?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Blaine said sceptically. "I've never really noticed anything different in the way you two act until Saturday."

Wes snorted.

"Hey, like you said, he's in denial. These aren't easy things, Wes. Especially not if you've spent your whole life thinking you were straight. I suggest you talk to him and try to sort things out," Blaine said.

Wes looked up with a panicked face. "Can't you talk to him for me?" he asked desperately.

Blaine shook his head. "This is your thing to fix. I can't help you with that."

Wes' face fell down on the pillow again. "My life is over," he muttered.

"Come on. Let's go find David."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Do you want me to post a lot of chapters like a marathon?**

**/xo Natassa**


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't do this Blaine, I can't," Wes said as Blaine dragged him towards Jeff's room where David slept at the moment.

"Man up," Blaine said and kept a firm grip of his hand.

"Oh, hey guys," Jeff said as he appeared from the other side of the corridor. "Looking for Kurt, Blaine?"

Blaine's face dropped. He had totally forgotten about Kurt and Anthony.

"Not really, but," He lowered his voice. "Is that Anthony kid with him?"

Jeff nodded. "He burst into your room and said he wanted to speak to Kurt alone," he said and shrugged.

"Oh, screw this. You're in luck, Wes. I'm setting you free," Blaine said and made his way towards his and Kurt's dormitory.

He opened the door a little harder than necessary, and entered. He saw Kurt sitting at the edge of his bed, with a sceptical expression.

"Hello, Blaine," he said absently.

"Kurt?" Blaine approached him as Jeff and Wes caught up. "Hey, I heard Anthony wanted to talk to you." Kurt nodded slowly. "What did he want?" Blaine asked in a weak voice.

"Oh, he just wanted to copy my notes for the French quiz," Kurt said and shrugged.

"Oh," Blaine knew Kurt well enough to see when he was lying, and he was definitely telling the truth. He wasn't so sure that was Anthony's intention though. "Um, okay, cool."

Kurt looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Blaine awkwardly glanced at Jeff and Wes who were staring at him and Kurt.

"Uh, I'll see you later then," Blaine said quietly. He needed to get out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, obviously upset by the thought of Blaine leaving.

Blaine smiled. "I'll be back. I just need to fix something."

"Oh, okay," Kurt said and looked down. "Don't take too long," he said quietly.

"Don't worry. I won't." Blaine grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed it. Before Kurt could react he was out of the room with Jeff and Wes right behind.

Blaine walked with fast steps as far away from their room as possible. It wasn't until his friends started calling his name that he stopped and sat down on the floor, resting his back on the wall.

"Well that was awkward," Wes said as he approached him.

Blaine sighed loudly and closed his eyes. "I made a complete fool out of myself."

"You're lucky that Kurt is pretty thick around you and didn't quite understand what was going on in your head," Wes sneered.

Blaine opened his eyes and glared at him.

"Wait, what exactly did you think would happen?" Jeff asked.

Blaine looked down. Wes caught the beet.

"Blaine thought that Anthony was going to ask Kurt out. He ran into my room completely miserable."

"To my defence, I know that he's going to ask him out. He just didn't do it tonight," Blaine said and felt his heart sink at the thought.

"Well do something before it's too late then," Jeff demanded.

"No." Blaine shook his head. "No, I can't."

"And why is that exactly?" Wes asked.

"I need to give Kurt his space. He has to make the first move."

"Why?" Wes asked again.

"Some things happened that shook him up a bit," Blaine said and remembered the look on Kurt's face when he told him about how Karofsky had kissed him in the locker room. "But I can't tell you what. It's not my thing to tell."

Jeff and Wes exchanged looks.

"I'm not saying that as an excuse," Blaine defended himself. "It's true."

"Sure it is, Blaine. You know what? If you don't do anything, we'll do it for you instead," Wes said and crossed his arms.

"How?" Blaine asked, suspiciously.

"It's almost Christmas. It's time to get some mistletoes," Wes said and grinned evilly.

"Don't," Blaine said and shook his head. "Please."

"And why not? It doesn't look like either of you will do anything."

"If you do it, Wes, I'll do the same thing to you and you know who," he said and shot his friend a meaningful look.

Wes' eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"It's your choice."

Jeff looked curiously at Wes. "Have I missed something?"

Neither of them answered. They were both glaring at each other in a silent conversation.

"Tell him," Blaine demanded.

"Only if you tell him," Wes replied.

"Wait a minute," Jeff said and turned to Wes. "Him?"

Wes didn't look at him. His attention was caught by something else. David was walking down the hall with a sad look on his face. He kept his eyes on the ground and hadn't seen them yet, which gave Wes time to run away and hide. Blaine and Jeff who had their back towards David, looked at each other questioning.

"Hey guys," David mumbled.

"Oh that explains it," Blaine said and turned towards his friend. "Hello, David."

"Is Kurt in?" he asked quietly.

Blaine nodded in response. David gave him a small smile and walked towards Kurt and Blaine's dormitory.

"What's up with him?" Jeff asked.

"I think I know," Blaine said quietly.

"And what was up with Wes? I feel like I'm missing a lot of things here," Jeff said, confused.

"It's not my thing to tell. They need to figure out their problems and I need to figure out what to get Kurt for Christmas. Any suggestions?"

"You know him better than I do," Jeff said and shrugged.

"True."

**A/N: **

**So it's like 7 am and I'm giving you this before I head off to school to have an exam (kill me). I'm nice, aren't I? You'll get a bunch of chapters when I'm home again =D**

**Love you. Thanks for reading!**

**/xo Natassa**


	22. Chapter 22

"David?" Kurt said as he answered the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you something. I don't know where else to go. I can't go to Blaine. I just can't."

Kurt frowned, but stepped aside and let his friend in. David nodded thankfully and sat down on Blaine's bed. Kurt sat down on his own bed and examined him. David kept his eyes on his hands.

"What's wrong, David?" Kurt asked eventually.

"I…I'm so confused, Kurt," David said miserably. "This is getting the best of me. I don't know how to act anymore."

"What happened?" Kurt asked and started to get worried.

"I think I'm in love," David said quietly.

Kurt blinked at him. "Why is that a problem? If you're in love it should be amazing."

"It should, yes," David agreed. "It's just I'm not in love with a girl."

Kurt frowned again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think I'm in love with a guy," David said and felt his face go hot. "I think I'm in love with Wes."

"With Wes? But wait a minute. I thought you were straight. And that's why you've been avoiding him, isn't it?"

"I've always thought I was straight too, which is why this makes me so confused. And yes, that's the reason I've been avoiding him. I can't cope with these feelings anymore. Not now when he's single. That's why I refuse to break up with Emily. It'll just be too much," David said and sighed heavily.

"But you obviously have deep feelings for him. Why should that be a problem?" Kurt asked, a little confused now.

"He's not feeling the same way. I'm sure of it. He'll just think I'm strange."

"David," Kurt put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't know how upset he was because you weren't talking to him and refused to break up with your girlfriend. Trust me, he feels the same way."

David's face lit up a little. "You think?"

"I'm sure," Kurt said and smiled. "What are you waiting for? Go tell him."

David's face dropped immediately. "What, now? No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on." Kurt pushed him towards the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, Kurt, no," David pleaded.

"Come on. You'll thank me later," Kurt said and grinned at his friend's panicked expression. "He's your best friend. He'll understand." With those words he closed the door in David's face and prayed for it to go well.

He can't say he was surprised. He had suspected that Wes was playing for his team, so when it turned out it was David didn't really make any difference. Blaine had told him that they were pretty close, which made some of the guys suspect that something was going on between them. They got used to it eventually, but it looks like Wes and David did have deeper feelings for each other. Kurt smiled when he pictured them walking down the halls hand in hand. Not like they usually did, but like two boys in love. The picture blurred out and turned into the same scene but with him and Blaine instead. Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine only liked him as a friend. But then he remembered the light squeeze he had given Kurt's hand before he left. Did friends do that? Speaking of that, where was Blaine? He said he wouldn't take long. Kurt rested his head in his hand and decided that he wouldn't go looking for him. He'd seem too clingy. Like he can't take care of himself. The last thing he wanted was to creep Blaine out.

**A/N:**

**Marathon time! I'll post ten chapters tonight that you can read and enjoy =D**

**This is the first one, so nine to go!**

**Btw, I just watched Glee… I can't *sobs quietly in a corner***

**/xo Natassa**


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine and Jeff were sitting in one of the common rooms, discussing what to get Kurt for Christmas.

"Hold a mistletoe over his head and he'll love you forever," Jeff said nonchalantly.

Blaine smacked him lightly on the arm. "Shut up and come up with real ideas."

"That was a real idea," Jeff said defensively.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked down on the list he had on his knees. Jeff carefully leaned over and wrote mistletoe on it. Blaine glared at him.

"Hey, guys," a familiar voice said which caused Blaine to jump and throw himself over the list before Kurt could catch a glimpse of it.

Jeff laughed so hard that he almost fell off the couch.

"H-hey Kurt," Blaine said in a shaky voice.

Jeff was laughing too much to talk. He weakly waved his hand at his direction and tried to calm down.

"What's with all the laughing?" another voice said.

Anthony made his way towards them and slipped down on the seat next to where Kurt just had seated himself. Blaine couldn't help but glare at him.

"It's just a joke I told Jeff here," he muttered.

"Can I hear it too?"

"It's an inside joke," Jeff said as he finally calmed down.

"Oh," Anthony glanced at Kurt who was looking at Blaine with a confused expression. First the jump and now the sudden cold attitude. What was up with Blaine?

"So Kurt," Jeff said as he sensed the tension in the room especially from Blaine. "What did David want to tell you?"

"It's kind of a thing just between us," Kurt replied and tore his eyes away from Blaine to look at Jeff.

Jeff nodded understandingly. Blaine was still glaring at Anthony who hadn't taken his eyes off of Kurt.

'_Ugh, that cheeky bastard'_ Blaine thought to himself. _'Can't he just stop looking at Kurt already?'_

"Blaine, is everything okay?" Kurt asked carefully.

Blaine looked at Kurt. He wore a concerned expression which made him look adorable. Okay, Blaine always thought he looked adorable. "Everything is fine," he said in a small voice and flashed him a smile.

Kurt didn't buy it, he could see that. But he just nodded and leaned back. Blaine was sure he'd ask him again later that night.

Something else caught Blaine's attention. Wes and David were walking into the common room, talking loudly with smiles on their faces.

"So you've made up?" Kurt asked as he turned to face them.

They nodded. "We realized our friendship is too important to risk on a stupid misunderstanding," Wes said and shot Blaine a look. David did the same with Kurt.

Blaine sighed. Always this stubbornness.

"That's good," Jeff said and smiled.

The two boys before them nodded eagerly while Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks.

"Yeah, nothing is better than friendship. Don't you think, Kurt?" Anthony said and grinned at Kurt who looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt said in confusion.

Blaine on the other hand glared at Anthony with such a rage; he thought he'd kill him any minute.

"Hey, can I get your number? In case I need to ask you something about our French homework. I suck at that language and you're the best in our grade," Anthony said and winked at him.

"Um, sure, why not?" Kurt said and took up his phone and they exchanged numbers.

All Blaine could do was watching them. He felt the jealousy spread inside him like poison. Why did Anthony have to be in the picture?

Wes, David and Jeff were all looking at Blaine while Kurt and Anthony started a conversation about the French civil war. Blaine could feel their gazes on him, but didn't look at them. He had torn his eyes away from Anthony and Kurt. He was staring at his own, shaking hands that were resting on his knees. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to bed," he said and stood up.

"It's eight o'clock," Anthony said as he glanced at his watch.

"Where's your point?" Blaine said and shot him a cold look.

Anthony held up his hands defensively while Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine just nodded as a goodbye and left the room.

He knew that Kurt thought he was going mad. He probably was. He'd never felt this much jealousy in his life. And Kurt wasn't even returning the hints! Kurt was oblivious to the fact that Anthony was hitting on him and that filled Blaine with even more rage knowing that he was hitting on such an innocent person.

He reached his dormitory and threw himself on the bed and screamed into the pillow.

**A/N:**

Poor Blaine =(

**What do you think of Anthony?**

**/xo Natassa**


	24. Chapter 24

"Blaine?"

A hand stroked his hair as he pretended to be asleep. He knew it was Kurt, who else would it be?

"Blaine, I know you're awake."

Blaine didn't move. Kurt was sitting next to him on the bed while he was hiding his face in his pillow. Kurt's hand had stopped stroking his hair, which made Blaine's head feel lonely.

Kurt just sat there until Blaine finally gave in and turned his head to look at him. He was smiling weakly at the sight of Blaine's sparkling eyes. But there was something else with them. They looked kind of wet.

"Blaine, have you been crying?" Kurt asked, horrified.

Blaine blinked. He had in fact been crying, but not consciously. The tears had just appeared.

"Um, no," he said and turned his head to wipe the tears away.

Kurt put his hand lightly on Blaine's face and made him look at him.

"Blaine, would you tell me what's wrong? Something's clearly bothering you. I can see that."

Blaine avoided his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Blaine," Kurt said in a demanding voice.

Blaine sighed. "Okay," he said quietly. "I just don't like the way Anthony looks at you."

Kurt blinked at him. "What?"

"He's looking at you like you're some sort of prized possession of his," Blaine continued. "I don't like it."

Kurt could feel a grin appear on his face. He grabbed Blaine's hand and made him look at him.

"Blaine, are you jealous?" he asked and couldn't believe what he just had said.

Blaine's eyes widened. "No! Of course not!" he said defensively.

Kurt squeezed his hand and Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly.

"For what?"

Blaine shrugged. He looked down and felt his face go hot.

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt said and started to stroke his hair again. He loved Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled weakly at him and made a gesture for him to lie down. He did. The lay there together until the fell asleep. Nothing more had to be said. They both knew it.

**A/N:**

Klaine is love, okay?

**That was all.**

**/xo Natassa**


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine groaned loudly as the door to their dormitory opened and Wes, David and Jeff walked in.

"That's adorable," Wes said and pointed to where Blaine and Kurt were laying in each others arms.

"Too bad to break it up for you," David said to Blaine who was glaring at his friends.

He glanced down at Kurt. This was the first time he saw him asleep. Kurt usually got up before him. He looked so calm and peaceful. He was adorable. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sight.

He carefully stroked Kurt's hair to make him wake up.

"Wake up, Kurtsie," he whispered.

Kurt gave a start and turned to his side. Their faces were really close now. Blaine inhaled Kurt's smell before he shook him lightly.

"Kurt," he said a little louder now.

"Huh?" Kurt said, confused as he looked around.

"It's time to wake up."

Kurt turned to his left and found Blaine just some inches from him. He was smiling brightly at him. Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, um. I guess we fell asleep," he said quietly.

"We did," Blaine said with a laugh.

Someone coughed. They both looked up. Kurt gave a small squeak when he saw Wes, David ad Jeff looking at them. Blaine sighed and rolled out of the bed.

"Get out. Give him some space," he demanded and pushed them out of the door.

"Just hurry up. You don't want to be late," Jeff said before Blaine closed the door.

"Sorry about that. They kind of just burst in this morning," Blaine said with an apologetic look at Kurt.

"It's okay," Kurt said and got out of bed. "It's good that they woke us up. I'm still in the same outfit as yesterday and I need to change."

Blaine smiled. "Uniforms, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Right."

"I don't really see why you hate them so much. Now you don't have to spend time figuring out what to wear everyday," Blaine said and put the books he needed for the day in his bag.

"You say that like it's something good," Kurt muttered and walked into the bathroom.

Blaine heard the lock click and sat down on his bed to wait for Kurt to get ready.

"Hurry up. Like Jeff said, we don't want to be late."

Kurt came out 20 minutes later.

"That was fast," Blaine said, impressed.

Kurt laughed and picked up his schoolbag. "Come on."

Their paths separated when Kurt had to get to his class and Blaine had to get to his. They didn't have that many classes together.

Blaine was attacked as soon as he entered the math classroom.

"What's up with you and Kurt?" Wes demanded.

"Nothing is up with me and Kurt," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right. Then what was up with the sleeping in each others arms thing?" David asked and raised his eyebrows.

"We kind of talked everything out yesterday and accidentally fell asleep," Blaine replied.

"Wait, when you say talked everything out, do you mean everything?" Wes asked.

"That depends on what you count as everything," Blaine sighed. "We talked about why I was acting all weird yesterday."

"Oh, you mean because of Anthony? You were jealous," David said.

"Yes, exactly."

"Wait, doesn't Kurt understand that you like him now?" Jeff asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, Kurt is oblivious to those facts apparently," Wes said.

"Hey, don't mock him," Blaine said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I offended the love of your life. It wasn't my intention," Wes laughed.

Blaine glared at him, and thanked heaven that their teacher just started talking. He could feel their eyes on him all the lesson. He tried to concentrate, but his thoughts drifted away to Kurt. He had slept next to him. He had slept with him in his arms. That was the best night of his life.


	26. Chapter 26

When Kurt opened his locker later that day a note fell out. He picked it up, unfolded it and read. _'Klaine 4ever'_ He frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Nick and Justin who were standing a bit from him laughed loudly. He glared at them.

"What's so funny?"

Kurt jumped. Blaine had appeared on his side and was looking questioning at him.

Kurt mumbled something inaudible and tried to hide the note, but Wes grabbed it out of his hand.

Wes grinned as he read the note. "Klaine?" he said and turned to Nick and Justin.

"Kurt and Blaine," they said together.

Blaine stiffened and shot them a look. Then he turned to Kurt. "Ignore them," he said. "You know how they are."

Kurt nodded. "I should've seen that coming actually."

Blaine smiled at him. "Really?"

Kurt blushed. "Well we did sleep in the same bed. You weren't expecting them not to care, were you?"

Blaine laughed. "You're right."

"Oh, look Blaine. There's Anthony," Wes said loudly.

Blaine turned around, and unfortunately there was Anthony, coming towards them.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "It's okay," he whispered.

Blaine nodded slowly and tried to look like this didn't bother him at all.

"Hey, Kurt," Anthony said brightly.

Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring nod before turning to Anthony. "Hello," he said.

"So, when can we have that date we were talking about?" he asked and winked.

Everyone was glaring at Anthony. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Study date," he corrected him. "That's not a date in any way."

"Right."

"Ehm, I don't know. What about Monday?"

Anthony smiled. "That sounds great." Then he was gone.

Kurt slowly turned towards the others. Everyone except Blaine, were staring at him. Blaine was looking at his own hands and rested his back on Kurt's locker.

"Nothing's going on between us," Kurt said defensively.

"You say that, yes. Have you asked him?" Wes said with raised eyebrows.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing's going to happen between us. We're just going to study." He turned to Blaine. "Trust me."

Blaine looked up and gave a fake smile. "I do."

Kurt exhaled.

"It's just him I don't trust," Blaine added and grabbed his bag and walked away.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Blaine said and held out his hands without looking back.

"Ugh, he's impossible sometimes," Kurt sighed.

"What did you expect? Just look at Anthony. It looks like he wants to eat you alive or something," David said with a worried expression.

"Can we just forget about him for a minute?" Kurt said, annoyed. "Can someone talk sense into Blaine? He was fine just some minutes ago. He should know that I won't do anything with Anthony."

"Well it's pretty hard for him, you know. He's not used to feeling left out," Jeff said.

"Look, he really likes you Kurt. That's why he can't stand watching you with Anthony," Wes said. "He's jealous."

Kurt rubbed his forehead. "I guess I should speak to him, but I'm late for my next class," he sighed.

"We'll talk to him. Just please do us all a favour. No more study dates with Anthony. It'll just be the best for all of us," David said.

Kurt nodded and walked to his next class.

"And now it's time to tame the lion," Wes said as they walked to find Blaine.

Blaine was standing outside their classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. They approached him.

"Hello, Blaine," Wes said.

Blaine sighed. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"No, Blaine, this has to be said," David said. "You can't keep running away whenever Anthony is near Kurt."

Blaine kept his eyes on the wall.

"Blaine." Jeff put his hand on his shoulder. "Kurt has feelings for you, not for Anthony."

"How can you be so sure about it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I can see it in the way he looks at you. It's the same way that you look at him," Jeff said and gave him a small smile.

Blaine looked at him and then away again.

Jeff sighed. "Look, Blaine. If you continued to act like this, Kurt will think you're going mad. We don't want that, do we?"

Blaine shook his head shortly. Their teacher had showed up and everybody was following him into the classroom. Wes patted Blaine on the back before he went inside. Blaine stayed on his place for a while before the teacher called his name. He sighed and walked in.


	27. Chapter 27

It was Friday and Blaine had been avoiding Kurt since yesterday which was pretty hard since they shared room. But he always went to bed before Kurt had arrived or a long time after Kurt had fallen asleep. He was doing his homework in Nick and Justin's room since he knew Kurt usually didn't go there. He was kind of happy that Kurt would leave for Lima that night. It'd give him time to figure out an excuse for why he'd been avoiding him.

Kurt was meanwhile struggling to figure out why Blaine didn't talk to him. What had he done wrong? He was taking slower than usual to pack his stuff, and he waited for thirty minutes before he finally gave up and accepted the fact that Blaine wasn't going to show up to say goodbye to him. He sighed as he entered his car and drove home.

**Meanwhile:**

Sam moved awkwardly towards the door. He'd been here before of course, but it was different now. He knew he was being stupid. This wasn't his fault, and he should actually be really pissed, but he felt a nervous fling as he knocked on Finn Hudson's door.

Burt Hummel answered the door.

"Um, hello," he said as he eyed Sam from head to toe.

"Hello, sir. I'm Sam Evans. I'm a friend of Finn's." That was true. He was on his way to throw in the towel.

"Oh," Burt moved aside to let him in. "He's downstairs. Want me to get him for you?"

"No, it's okay," Sam said and flashed him a smile.

Burt nodded and pointed towards the basement. Sam took his coat off and walked downstairs. He slowly knocked on Finn's door.

"Mom, for the last time, I don't want to speak to her!" Finn's voice said fiercely.

The door opened and he looked out with an angry expression. His eyes softened when he saw Sam.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"I need to talk to you," Sam said and pushed him aside and entered his bedroom.

Finn looked a little confused and nervous when he followed. Sam sat down on his bed and made a gesture for him to do the same.

"Look, I'm not mad at you. Actually I'm happy that you made me see what kind of a person Quinn is," Sam started. Finn looked surprised. "So I'm here to thank you for what you did. You opened my eyes for so many other opportunities."

Finn squinted at him. "Like?"

"Mercedes," Sam said dreamingly.

"Mercedes?" Finn said and grinned. "You like her?"

"Yes," Sam said and nodded. "And I'm also here to get your advice. Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Yes, go for it dude!" Finn said with a little too much enthusiasm than he usually would've shown. He was just so happy that things were cool between them again.

Sam grinned and glanced on the x-box that David had left behind from last weekend. "Can we play? I had to sell mine when they took our house," Sam said.

"Yeah, sure," Finn said and moved towards the x-box to start it.

They played for 20 minutes before Kurt entered the bedroom with a bag in his hand. He threw it on the floor and fell down on his bed.

"What's up, dude?" Finn said as he paused the game.

"Hello, Finn Hudson," Kurt muttered into his pillow.

"Long day?" Finn asked.

"Long week," Kurt corrected him.

"Good thing it's weekend then," Sam said.

Kurt looked up. "Sam? Didn't see you there."

Sam laughed as Kurt glanced at Finn.

"We've made up," Finn said and grinned.

"That's great," Kurt said quietly.

"You don't seem so happy about it," Finn said and examined him.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I am happy for you, but I'm just not in the mood to jump up and down," Kurt sighed.

"Why, what happened?"

Kurt sighed again. "It's Blaine. He's been avoiding me since yesterday and I just can't think of a reason why."

"Oh, um, are you guys in a fight?" Finn asked.

"Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Our last conversation wasn't the greatest," Kurt said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He's mad at me for hanging out with this kid Anthony, but I told him to trust me, and he said it's him he doesn't trust and walked away. That was the last time I saw him," Kurt said and frowned.

"Wait, why is he mad at you for hanging out with another dude?" Sam asked.

Kurt shrugged. "He says he doesn't like the way Anthony looks at me."

Finn grinned. "Kurt, don't you see it? He's jealous."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. But we talked about it and then fell asleep in each others arms," Kurt said with a dreamy face.

Sam and Finn raised their eyebrows. Kurt snorted.

"But now he's acting all weird again," he continued.

"Well did you talk to that Anthony kid again?" Finn asked.

"Yes, well he asked me when we could have our study date."

"There you have it. Blaine didn't like that you're going to have a study date with him," Finn said.

"But I told him that nothing's going to happen between us," Kurt whined.

"I think you should talk to him again. Really clarify it this time," Sam said.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay, but if he storms out again I'm going to slap him."

Finn and Sam laughed. Kurt gave a small smile.

"So, I need to ask you. Did something else happen when you fell asleep together?" Finn grinned and ducked when Kurt threw a pillow at him.

**A/N:**

**Gotta love Finn.**

**/xo Natassa**


	28. Chapter 28

Blaine was pacing back and forth in Wes and David's room.

"Could you relax?" Wes asked from where he was watching Blaine on his bed.

Blaine shook his head and continued his pacing.

"Blaine! If you don't sit down I'm gonna throw you out," David threatened as he looked up from his book.

"Alright, alright!" Blaine fell down next to Wes and started mumbling into his pillows.

"Blaine, I'm gonna sleep here," Wes informed him.

"I don't really see what your problem is," David said. "You're the one who was avoiding him."

"I know, I know. But I have to talk to him, don't I?" Blaine said and kept his face on the pillow. "What am I supposed to tell him now?"

"The truth?" Wes suggested.

Blaine snorted.

"Aww, come on. It's not like he hasn't figured it out yet. Just tell him you needed some alone time," Wes said.

Blaine sighed and reached for his phone.

"Are you gonna call him?" David asked.

"Yes, this can't wait," Blaine said quietly and dialled Kurt's number.

***Line break***

"Kurt! Your phone's ringing!" Finn shouted and grabbed Kurt's phone.

Kurt showed up on his side.

Finn grinned. "It's Blaine."

Kurt's eyes widened and he took the phone out of Finn's hand and answered.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Hey, Kurt, it's Blaine."

"Hi," Kurt said quietly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I just really care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't trust this Anthony kid. But you can hang out with him if you want. That's not my thing to choose," Blaine said quickly. "Anyway, I'll promise to make it up to you. Just name your price," Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Blaine."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Blaine, it's okay. I forgive you," Kurt said and could practically hear Blaine grin. "I know you just care about me."

"I do," Blaine said.

Kurt grinned. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"That's far too long," Blaine sighed.

Kurt laughed. "That's your punishment then."

"Agh, I guess I deserve it," Blaine laughed.

"You do," Kurt joked. "See you Blaine."

"Bye Kurtsie."

Kurt laughed. "Kurtsie?"

Blaine gave a nervous laugh.

"In that case, bye Blainey."

They both laughed and hung up. Kurt turned to Finn and Sam with a huge smile on his face.

"Blainey?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt said and sat down.

"So you've made up?" Sam asked.

Kurt nodded. "I don't really care about why he did it. I'm just happy he speaks to me again. I missed his voice," he said and sighed.

Finn and Sam laughed. Kurt shot them a glare.

Finn walked around his bed and grabbed a note that had fallen out of Kurt's pocket.

"What's this, Kurt?" he asked and held up the Klaine 4ever note.

Kurt blushed. "Nick and Justin put it in my locker the other day," he mumbled.

"And is there any reason you kept it?" Finn grinned.

"I just forgot to throw it out," Kurt said, grabbed it and put it back in his pocket.

"Klaine. I'm definitely gonna start calling you guys that. When will he come back?" Finn asked.

"He won't," Kurt snapped.

"Oh, believe me. He will."

Kurt sighed. How much he might wish that Klaine 4ever would come true, he was never going to admit it to anyone. Especially Finn.


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt dreaded that afternoon. It was Monday and he was currently trying to pay attention to whatever his English teacher was saying, but ended up thinking in different directions. He would study with Anthony that afternoon. Normally he wouldn't give it too much of a thought, he was only going to study with a friend, but a simple text message changed everything.

He remembered Finn shouting his name and handing him his iPhone which he'd been playing games on some moments earlier. The screen showed him a new text from Anthony. Kurt completely ignored Finn's apologies for accidentally opening and reading the text when he saw what he'd written. _'Hey, sexy. Can't wait for our date tomorrow ;)'_

Like the wink face wasn't enough, but referring to him as _'sexy'_ and calling their study date a date made Kurt feel uneasy. He hadn't replied, and was now praying for the afternoon not to come, but as usual when he wanted the time to go slower, it went by in a blur. Without knowing when or how it happened he found himself outside of the library where he and Anthony would meet up. Kurt took a deep breath and entered. His eyes searched carefully through the quiet room, hoping that maybe Anthony had forgotten their appointment, but alas, there he was sitting on one of the comfortable couches near the back of the library. With a sigh Kurt approached him. Anthony's face lit up immediately.

"Hey," he said with a grin on his face.

Kurt tried his best to grin back. "Hi," he said quietly and sat down on the armchair, avoiding sitting next to him on the couch.

Anthony didn't seem to notice though.

"I sent you a text yesterday, did you get it?" Anthony asked casually.

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Um, yeah I did. I thought it was a little-"

"Inappropriate?" Anthony asked with a playful smile.

Kurt nodded. "Kind of."

Anthony chuckled before shoving his note book towards Kurt. "Could you check to see if this is right? Or on the right way at least." He chuckled again.

Kurt happily grabbed his note book, glad to have something to do.

They didn't talk for ten minutes. Kurt was scratching and writing side notes in Anthony's text book. The owner of the book simply watched him.

To Kurt's great surprise and horror, a hand squeezed his knee carefully. He glanced up at Anthony who winked at him.

"Uhm," Kurt pushed the hand away and returned to his work. Unfortunately the hand was now around his waist as Anthony had moved closer. "Anthony, please," Kurt said and moved away from his grip.

Anthony smiled playfully. "What's the matter?"

"I think I need to get something clear," Kurt said in a high pitched voice. He cleared his throat before continuing. "This-" He pointed between the two of them. "-would never work."

Anthony's smile didn't fade, but became much harder than before.

"Look, I'm sorry Anthony. You're a great guy, you truly are. I'm just not interested," Kurt said as nicely as he could.

Anthony sighed and leaned back in the couch. "It's Blaine, isn't it?" he said quietly.

Kurt's eyes widened, but he didn't deny it. It'd just be pointless at this moment. Anthony glanced at him.

"Look, I get it. You like him. It's okay, really. At least I know I did all I could."

Kurt smiled weakly at him and squeezed his hand quickly. "Thank you," he whispered. Anthony merely chuckled.

***Line break***

Blaine was pacing back and forth in the common room. He was worried about how Kurt and Anthony's date was going. He'd talked to Kurt earlier that morning and apologized for how he'd been acting in person. Kurt simply waved him off. He'd seemed a bit absent which worried Blaine even more. He didn't trust Anthony.

Wes, David and Jeff were all watching Blaine's pace.

"Could you relax?" Wes asked, clearly annoyed.

Blaine shook his head, but fell down on the couch next to David with a sigh.

"You know Blaine, it's not a real date," David said.

"I know, it's just…" Blaine searched for the right words. "I'm kind of worried it might become one," he concluded.

"Oh, for the hundredth time Blaine, Kurt likes you!" Wes exclaimed loudly. A couple of head turned towards their direction. "When will you realize it?"

Blaine sank into his seat, both out of embarrassment and also fear. Wes was pretty scary.

"Could you be quiet?" he hissed.

"Not until you stop feeling so sorry for yourself. If you just had the courage to ask him out, you wouldn't have this problem."

Some people in the common room nodded in agreement. Blaine felt his face go hot.

To make things worse – or better, it depends on how you see it – Kurt chose that exact moment to walk in. He was smiling slyly which made Blaine wonder if he'd heard Wes' outrage, and that just made him blush even more.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them and sat down next to Jeff. Then he glanced at Blaine who had sunken even lower in the couch and tried to hide his bright red face. "What's up with you?" he asked.

Blaine cleared his throat and sat up properly. "Nothing, nothing," he mumbled. "So how did the study date go?"

"Good," Kurt said absently. "He was a little intrusive though, but I told him I wasn't interested."

Blaine's face lit up immediately at those words. He couldn't stop the big dorky smile from appearing on his face.

"I hope he didn't take it bad," Jeff said while raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

"Oh, he didn't," Kurt replied. "He was pretty cool about it. Said that he at least had done all he could."

"Yeah, there's nothing better than knowing you tried your best to get something even though you didn't get it eventually. I'd hate to lose something if I hadn't even fought for it," Wes rambled while shooting Blaine a look.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So, I guess Blaine has no more reasons for storming out anymore," David said and grinned as Blaine's blush deepened.

"I surely hope so," Kurt said and raised an eyebrow playfully at Blaine.

Blaine laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that," he mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

Kurt smiled. He was absolutely adorable when he was embarrassed. "Hey, it's okay."

Blaine, who had sunken really low in his seat again, gave him a small smile. Kurt couldn't help but melt.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, guys. Thank you for coming," Kurt greeted his friends as they started to follow him into the huge main building. It was Friday, the last day before the holidays took form, and Dalton was having a little Christmas party whom the Warblers would perform at. You were able to bring friends, and since Kurt knew that McKinley didn't do anything special on the last day, Kurt had called Mercedes and asked her to bring whoever she wanted. Her choice though made Kurt frown a bit. She had Sam with her, and that didn't bother Kurt at all since he was getting along pretty well with the blonde haired boy, but since things seemed to be going good between him and Finn again, Kurt refused to believe that he was still in need of comfort. He shrugged it off and thought that he and Mercedes probably had gotten good friends. Her second choice though wasn't that easy to shrug off.

"Tell me again why Rachel is here," he whispered softly as they walked thought the halls of Dalton.

"She insisted on coming. You know how she is. Once she sets her mind into something there's no turning back," Mercedes whispered back and rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, I really am impressed by Dalton," Rachel said loudly which made Kurt wince a bit when a couple of heads turned their way. "It looks like it suits you perfectly well. I'm sure that my dads would agree."

They entered the common room where they would be waiting until the feast would start in an hour. Kurt spotted Jeff and David sitting by the fireplace and he walked towards them, motioning for the others to follow.

"Hey guys," he greeted as soon as they approached them.

They both looked up. "Hey Kurt."

"This is Mercedes and Sam. You know them. And this is Rachel," Kurt introduced. "This is Jeff and David."

Rachel sat down immediately and started a conversation with Jeff.

"I really hope that you treat Kurt well, because if you don't, I'll have to inform you that I have two gay dads and they're not merciful when it comes to bullying. It's a miracle that they haven't slaughtered Karofsky yet. Also the Glee Club at McKinley are pretty fond of Kurt, so if we hear that you're treating him badly, we'll be more than happy to kick your asses and take Kurt back. That'd also raise our chances for Nationals," she babbled on.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Kurt who had his head in his hands. "Ignore her," he mumbled.

Blaine and Wes chose that moment to approach them.

"I still think we should end with 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' and maybe use 'Last Christmas' at the beginning," Wes said as they as they sat down.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Like you'd give me any say in this. You're a part of the council."

Wes beamed at him. "Exactly!"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. Only then did he notice the extra people around them. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, Blaine," Mercedes said and grinned at him while Sam only waved. Rachel on the other hand stood up and walked with quick steps towards him. She grabbed his hand and shook it harshly.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm the lead singer at McKinley and Kurt's good friend. I suppose you are Blaine, right? I've heard so many things about you. But as a friend I have to say that if you hurt him, I won't be as nice as I am right now."

Blaine grinned while Kurt groaned loudly. "Don't worry sweetheart. He's in good hands."

Kurt couldn't help but blush. Mercedes shot him a look and grinned broadly.

"See, Rachel? There's no point in worrying," he said in an attempt to light up the tension that had appeared after Blaine's words.

Rachel smiled in satisfaction. "Great!" she said enthusiastically.

"Rachel, why don't you just end it with Jesse and go back to Finn? I'm sick of having you around with your overly acted cheerfulness," Mercedes whined.

Rachel's smile faded at her statement. "I suppose I could go back to Finn, but Jesse is treating me perfectly well."

Kurt raised his eyebrows while Mercedes just rolled her eyes.

"Plus it was Finn's idea to cheat on me," Rachel continued.

"You both cheated!" Kurt and Mercedes exclaimed at the same time. Rachel looked slightly aback.

"Look, stop caring about the pride that you obviously don't have and fix this thing. I can honestly tell you that you're the only subject on Finn's lips. Just ask them," Kurt said and pointed towards his Dalton friends.

Wes nodded in agreement. "It's true. If I hadn't been so miserable that day, I pretty much would've slapped him to make him shut up."

Rachel looked like she was about to argue back when Sam interrupted. "Okay, change of subject please," he mumbled.

Kurt couldn't help noticing the sympathetic look Mercedes gave him.

"Of course, sorry that I brought it up," she said.

Sam gave her a shy smile and looked down. Kurt on the other hand almost hit someone in the face when he suddenly jerked his arms upwards. He had his arms in the air when everyone turned to look at him. He slowly placed them on his shoulders.

"I'm warming up. Better early than late," he said with a nervous laugh and started swaying his arms around.

"Wait, is there going to be dancing too?" Rachel asked with a sudden interest.

"No," David said and raised his eyebrows at Kurt who kept his gaze on the ceiling in an attempt to look distracted.

"Well, I'd like to discuss with you what you're going to sing tonight. I'd be more than happy to join if you're some people short. I bet that my female voice would be a much needed use for this ensemble," Rachel said and sat down next to Wes now.

"Um, sorry but we're an all boys school for a reason," he said and moved away a little.

"Well, than I'd be more than happy to see your performance tonight!" Rachel said and smiled broadly.

"Rachel, just… try not to freak them out, okay?" Kurt said and rubbed his forehead.

"Of course, Kurt. I would never do anything to our future competition."

"For the last time, we're not going to join that stupid show coir contest!" Kurt exclaimed, but was pretty sure that everyone could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Rachel said and raised her hands defensively.

Kurt sighed and flopped down on the couch. He felt two hands grab his shoulders and he jumped.

"You're tense. Try to relax," Blaine's voice said in his ear.

Kurt wondered if he knew that his closeness was anything but relaxing to Kurt. He felt his heart beat faster and he automatically reached to place his hand on Blaine's. Blaine smiled widely at him and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. _'All I want for Christmas is you'_ Kurt thought wishfully.


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh, my God! It's almost time! It's almost time!" David squealed breathlessly and started jumping up and down.

"Relax, David," Wes said and put his hand on his shoulder, but David shook him off.

"This will be a disaster. We're going to mess everything up," he continued.

"It's nice to see that you confide in us, David," Kurt said.

"David tends to get really nervous right before our performances," Blaine said. "I think something happened when he was a kid."

"There were so many faces," David whined as he remembered his very first performance.

"Relax, David," Wes repeated. "If you don't, I'm going to throw the gavel at you," he threatened.

"It's gonna go fine," Jeff said. "Come on, it's our turn."

As the Warblers entered the stage, Kurt thanked the God he didn't believe in that everyone were so involved in David's rambling about how this is going to end in a disaster, that they didn't realize that Kurt was pretty nervous too. This was his first performance with the Warblers and he couldn't help but wince at the thought of performing in front of the whole school. He was after all used to getting slushies thrown at him just for humming. He took a deep breath to calm down right before they started singing the first song. His nervousness disappeared right after they started singing. It felt great! He smiled hugely at his McKinley friends as he and Blaine walked to the front three songs later to sing _'Baby, it's cold outside'_. Kurt couldn't help but notice how flirty the got during the song. Blaine almost made Kurt fall down from the stage when he suddenly appeared next to him as he sang _'Mind if I move in closer?'_ And Kurt got a huge urge to just grab him and kiss him when he sang _'Ooh, your lips are delicious'_. As they batted out the last note, they were both grinning broadly at each other. Everyone applauded and the show was finished. The Warblers talked happily to each other as they got off the stage.

"That was amazing!" Mercedes cheered and ran into Kurt's arms.

"You bet it was," Sam grinned.

Even Rachel seemed impressed as she nodded approvingly.

Before Kurt could answer any of them, Blaine had pulled him into a huge bear hug that nearly crushed him.

"Blaine. Can't. Breathe."

Blaine laughed and released him. "You were great up there."

"Thank you. So were you," Kurt said and smiled.

Blaine smiled sheepishly and put his arm around his shoulder. Kurt's heart started to race. He inhaled his fragrance and tried to relax.

"You see, David? You were worrying for no reason," Wes said.

"Well, you never know, do you?" David said quietly, but grinned hugely.

"Anyway, party in the common room!" Wes exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and ran towards the eastern side of the school. Kurt dragged Mercedes, Sam and Rachel with him and followed.

After a loud and awesome party (with no alcohol. Kurt had simply banned that) they were all making their ways towards their dorms. Some people were leaving tonight, so they went to get their stuff before heading home. Kurt was one of them. He couldn't resist a 2 hour long drive with his friends. It was so boring to drive home alone. The only downside was that he had to say goodbye to Blaine earlier. He smiled sadly at him when he was finally done packing his things.

"I guess I'll see you at New Year's Eve, then," Blaine said and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah. I'll bring some friends too. You don't mind, do you?" Kurt asked and refused to let go of the slightly shorter boy.

"Of course not! I'm the one who told you to bring friends," Blaine said and finally pulled away, much to Kurt's disapproval.

"Right. Well goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said and grabbed his suitcase and left the dormitory.

"Goodbye, Kurt."


	32. Chapter 32

Since they had two cars they decided to split up. Since Mercedes was the only one who could actually cope with Rachel, she was going with her, which left Sam to go with Kurt. They entered the car in silence. After about ten minutes, Sam finally broke it.

"So," he breathed. "Your friends seem nice."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"And so does Blaine."

Kurt sighed and kept his eyes on the road. He could feel Sam chuckle beside him.

"I'm just saying," Sam laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and glanced carefully at the blonde boy.

"Sam," he started. "Do you… I mean… Is there any possibility that you might, you know, have feelings for Mercedes?" he asked quietly.

Sam's chuckling stopped immediately. He didn't answer right away. Kurt could see him scratching his neck from the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe," he finally said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, a bit," Sam said when he saw his look.

Kurt tilted his head to the side.

"Okay then, a lot," Sam said and turned his face away.

Kurt laughed softly at his reaction.

"How did you know?" he heard Sam mumble.

"It's not hard to notice the way you act around her." Kurt paused to look at him. "Or the way she acts around you." Mercedes hadn't really told him anything, but he knew that she liked Sam. He could tell.

"Really?" Sam's head shot up.

Kurt grinned in assurance.

"Do you, uhm, think I should ask her out? I mean, do you think she'd say yes?"

"I definitely think she would say yes," Kurt said and nodded enthusiastically.

Sam broke into a huge smile. "Then I'll ask her. Tonight!"

"Great!" Kurt said cheerfully, but secretly envying Mercedes for going to be asked out by her crush. He wished he'd be as lucky.

The rest of the car ride home was spent discussing the date. Kurt tried to help him as much as possible. When they reached Kurt's home, Sam thanked him for the ride and said he'd walk from here. It wasn't far after all. Kurt gave him a small smile and texted Mercedes to pick him up. Sam nodded thankfully.

When Kurt entered the house he found his dad, Carole and Finn in the living room, watching a movie.

"Kurt!" his dad exclaimed when he saw him. "Come here and join us."

Kurt smiled and sat down on the empty armchair.

"So, how was the Christmas show?" Burt asked.

"It was amazing! I think we did really well," Kurt said happily and remembered the way Blaine had looked at him during _'Baby, it's cold outside'_.

"That's good," Burt said while Carole gave him a huge smile. Finn chuckled to himself.

"So what are we watching?" Kurt asked and turned his gaze towards the TV.

"It's a show where they play various holiday songs," Carole replied as _'Last Christmas'_ started playing.

Kurt hummed the familiar melody and started swaying his foot a bit to the music.

"So are you boys going to be okay with spending New Year's Eve alone?" Burt asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dad, we've been through this. We are totally fine with it. We're going to spend it at Blaine's anyway."

Finn's head shot up. "We are?"

Kurt nodded. "His family always throws this big party and he asked us to come. I guess I forgot to tell you. He also told me to bring the rest of New Directions as well."

"Oh, okay. So you won't be alone. That's good," Burt said and leaned back in the couch.

Kurt nodded once again and felt a huge grin appear on his face as the song ended and a far too familiar one started.

"I love this song. It's really romantic," Carole mumbled.

"It is, isn't it?" Kurt said under his breath. He felt his heart race as he mumbled the lyrics to _'Baby, it's cold outside'_.

**A/N:**

And the marathon is over! Enjoyed it? Review?

**I love you all!**

**/xo Natassa**


	33. Chapter 33

Blaine sighed loudly as he walked through the front door. It was time for Christmas holidays, and he had to spend it with his family. He didn't really mind being with them. He liked his family. His siblings were a great company and his mother was lovely. It was just his dad…

"Blaine? Is that you?" a voice said from the kitchen.

Blaine threw his bag on a chair and hung his coat on the hangers. "Yes, it's me," he replied.

A short woman with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail approached him. She dried her hands on her apron before pulling him in for a hug.

"You call that a hug? It felt more like a weak punch if you ask me," she said.

Blaine chuckled. "Hello to you too, Nancy."

Nancy was had been their nanny since they were kids, but she stayed with the family far more than she had needed. She was like family. They all loved her. And she was really well needed now that Blaine's parents were working all the time. She cooked, cleaned, kept them company, yeah, mostly everything. Blaine smiled brightly at her. She was like his second mom.

"It's nice to have you home, honey."

"It's nice to be home," Blaine said honestly. It did indeed feel nice. "Where's Annie?"

"In her room. I wouldn't disturb her if I were you though."

"Why, what's wrong?" Blaine said and raised an eyebrow.

"She got in a fight with her boyfriend, and is pretty pissed off," Nancy rolled her eyes and Blaine laughed.

"I think I'll take the risk," he said and walked upstairs to his sister's room. He knocked carefully.

After about 10 seconds the door opened. His sister's look softened when she spotted him.

"Blainey!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms.

"Annie!" Blaine laughed and hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too."

"You need to come and visit more often," Annie pouted as she dragged him into her room.

"I'll try, but schoolwork you know," Blaine said with a shrug and sat down on her bed.

Annie snorted. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh, trust me, it is. But let's not talk about that now. How have you been? What is this I hear about a boyfriend?" Blaine said with a grin.

Annie giggled. "His name is Brad. He's amazing, Blaine! I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Nancy said you guys were in a fight," Blaine said with a questioning look.

"Oh, we are. But trust me, he'll soon be crawling on his bare knees and ask for my forgiveness," Annie shrugged.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Annie was 14 and she was trying to show that she wasn't a little girl anymore. That included boyfriends.

"Anyway. Where's Everett?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere," Annie answered.

"Yeah, I think I got that."

The girl laughed. "Sorry. I think he's at a friend's place."

"Oh." Blaine couldn't wait to see his older brother. He really missed him. "And mom... and dad?" he asked reluctantly.

"Work," Annie answered simply, not noticing his sudden change of mood, or at least not giving it any thought.

Blaine nodded. "Um, I think I'm going to my room now. Really tired. I think I'm gonna unpack a bit and then crash for an hour or two," he said and stretched.

"Okay," Annie said and grabbed her phone that had just vibrated, signalling that she got a new text. Blaine rolled his eyes. Girls.

As he entered his room he figured texting wasn't such a bad thing after all. Especially not if that text came from Kurt Hummel.

**A/N: **

**Okay, Blaine's brother has always been called Everett to me, so I won't go with Cooper for this story.**

**Next chapter: Everett!**

**/xo Natassa**


	34. Chapter 34

"Blaine? Blaine, get down here!" Nancy shouted from downstairs.

Blaine sighed. He was lying on his bed with his phone in his hands, texting Kurt. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and walked with heavy steps downstairs.

"What?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Well, that's a way of greeting your brother," a deep voice said.

Blaine looked up to find his older brother standing by the front door, taking his jacket off. Blaine felt a smile cover his tired face.

"Everett!" he exclaimed and hugged him.

Everett chuckled and squeezed him tightly before letting go.

"Missed me, huh?"

Blaine nodded. "A lot."

"Aww! I missed you too, baby bro," Everett laughed. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, I did miss you," the older male said.

Blaine smiled. He and Everett had always been really close. He was the one Blaine looked up to the most in this life. They were always there for each other. After Blaine had left for boarding school and Everett for college, the closeness had been hard to keep. It felt good to see him again.

"So, how have you been?" Blaine asked as he followed him upstairs into his room. "When did you get here?"

"Two days ago," Everett said and threw himself on his bed with a sigh. "And I've been good. Pretty busy though, with college and my new job. It's actually more tiring than I imagined."

Blaine nodded. He knew how that felt.

"So, how's school?" Everett asked and eyed him carefully.

"Good," Blaine said and smiled brightly to show him he was telling the truth. "I've been pretty busy too though. But otherwise it's fine."

Everett's face softened when he saw that his little brother wasn't lying, like he used to before Dalton. Everett was the one who sensed that something was wrong when Blaine went to public school, and he was also the first one Blaine turned to when the bullying got out of hand.

"That's good to hear. Anything new since I talked to you last?" Everett asked, trying to get an insight of his brother's life as well as keeping the conversation going.

"Well," Blaine said and sat down by Everett's feet. "We got a new student a month ago. He transferred midyear." Blaine gave his brother a meaningf look. Everett understood it.

"Oh, so how is he? Has he had any trouble fitting in?"

Blaine shook his head. "We welcomed him with opened arms, but I think he misses his friends from his old school. Those things can be tough sometimes, so that's completely understandable."

Everett nodded. "So, you're friends with him?"

"Yeah," Blaine said as his phone suddenly took off. He picked it up and sighed when he saw the name on the displayer. Wes. What did he want?

"Wes?" Blaine said and pressed the phone to his ear. "What? Now? Okay. I'll see you soon." He hung up. Everett looked questioning at him. "Wes and David are on their way here," Blaine said with a shrug. "Anyway, where were we?"

"I don't remember," Everett admitted. Blaine laughed. Same old Everett.

Now it was Everett's turn to pick up his ringing phone. His face lit up as he looked at the displayer and waved Blaine out of the room before he answered. Blaine raised his eyebrow as he suddenly found himself standing outside of Everett's closed door. He sighed when he heard his brother's voice talking happily to whoever it was, and left to go downstairs again. He entered the kitchen, grabbed an apple and sat down.

"Wes and David are on their way. Hide anything sharp and expensive," he announced to Nancy who was in the middle of making dinner. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to see how much confidence you have in your friends," she said.

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just trying to prevent them from getting hurt. It's for their safety."

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days, but my computer decided to mess with me and refused to work. But I turned it on today and prayed that it would work, and it did! So I'm back on track.**

**To make up for the lost time, I'll post two more chapters today (unless my computer decides to be a dick again).**

**Thank you for reading!**

**/xo Natassa**


	35. Chapter 35

"Take him! Take him! Yes! Yes!" David was jumping up and down doing some kind of victory dance. "I beat you!" he said and accidentally slapped Wes in the face when he was trying to point at him.

"Ow!" Wes exclaimed and rubbed his nose.

"Sorry," David said, but didn't really show any sign of being sorry at all.

Wes and David were in Blaine's room playing video games, while the owner of the room himself was lying on his bed, texting.

"That was unfair! You totally cheated!" Wes said loudly.

David sneered. "And how do you suppose I cheated then?"

"I don't know. It's Blaine's game. Blaine? Blaine, can you please tell David here that he isn't playing by the rules? Blaine!" He walked over to him. "Blaine, are you even listening to me? And who are you texting?" he asked and grabbed the phone out of Blaine's hands.

"Hey!" Blaine said and reached out for it. "Wes, give it back."

"Kurt? You're texting Kurt? I know you miss him, but come on," Wes said with a frown.

"Wes, give it back."

"Let's see what you've written," Wes said and held the phone out of reach for Blaine. "Sex, sex, love, sex, music, love, dirty gay sex", Wes rambled on.

"Give me my phone back!"

"Sex, sex, sex, sex," Wes continued.

"Wes! Give it back _now_!" Blaine threw himself over Wes. The two boys struggled on the floor for a while before Blaine finally managed to get the phone out of Wes' grip. He held it tightly to his chest and glared at his friend. Wes stood up and took out his tongue at Blaine. David laughed at them.

"But seriously, what had he written?" David asked as Wes got back to the game and Blaine back to texting.

"Not making gay babies, that's for sure," Wes said and rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Everett chose that moment to walk in. "We're just friends!"

Everett stopped dead on his track. His head shot towards his brother's direction as he asked, "Who are you just friends with?"

Before Blaine could answer Wes and David had stood up and were standing next to Everett.

"Oh, they're not just friends, trust me," Wes said.

"They just don't know it yet," David filled in.

"Who are we talking about?" Everett asked, feeling a little lost.

This time, Blaine answered. "No one! It's no one."

Wes and David rolled their eyes and said in unison, "Kurt Hummel."

Everett's confusion remained the same. "Who?"

"Kurt Hummel! Haven't you heard of the famous Kurt Hummel?" David asked in feign shock. "He talks about him all the time. I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned him yet."

"Kurt's wonderful eyes," Wes sighed.

"Kurt's amazing smile."

"Kurt's angelic face."

"Kurt's sexy body."

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!"

Wes and David laughed as Blaine hit them with a pillow.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

Everett looked at Blaine. He was red from head to toe. He grinned at the sight.

"Well, David, of course he hasn't mentioned him yet. He's been too busy texting him," Wes concluded.

"I think you're right," David agreed.

"Just shut up," Blaine mumbled and blushed even more when his phone vibrated. Wes and David grinned.

"Let me guess; a new text from Kurt?" Wes raised his eyebrows.

Blaine just turned his back to him and checked his phone. It was indeed from Kurt. He smiled slightly as he texted back.

What he didn't know was that he was being watched. Wes and David wore identical grins while Everett's face showed amusement and a little curiosity. When he turned back to his audience he shrugged and said, "It was from Jeff."

Wes broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh my God! You're such a horrible liar Blaine," he said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Blaine glared at him and crossed his arms.

Wes interpreted that look as a sign to stop the teasing, because angry Blaine was never fun.

"Anyway," he said and cleared his throat. "It's pretty late. Maybe we should head back home," Wes looked at David who nodded.

"He's right. It is pretty late. We'll see you at New Year's. Blaine. Everett." And with those words they left Blaine's bedroom and headed towards the stairs.

Blaine and Everett stood in silence, both stuck in their own thoughts. After several minutes Everett finally seemed to remember where he was again. He glanced at Blaine who was staring at his phone. Everett smiled. He mumbled a quick goodbye to his little brother and left. He knew that Blaine wanted to be left alone to fantasize about this boy named Kurt because, Everett was sure, he was completely in love with him.

**A/N:**

Gotta love Wes and David.

**Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	36. Chapter 36

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed, amusement obvious in his voice. "You're kidding?" He pressed the phone tighter to his ear, listening to Kurt's story with great attention.

"Nothing, you?" Annie giggled into her phone and played with a curl of her hair.

"I know," Everett sighed into his phone. "I miss you, too."

That's how Nancy found them when she walked into the living room. Three teenagers talking happily on their phones instead of talking to each other. She frowned.

"Okay, chat time is over," she said and walked up to them with her hands on her hips. "Say goodbye to whoever you're talking to and come and keep me company."

"Gotta go, Nancy needs me," they all mumbled into their phones. "I miss you, too. Bye." They hung up.

Nancy raised an eyebrow. "Did you plan this beforehand or what?"

Blaine shrugged. "We're siblings. We can practically communicate without even talking."

"Yeah, well I want you to talk. Come on, you haven't seen each other in ages and the first thing you do is talking on the phone to someone you probably saw some hours ago," Nancy scolded.

Everett held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry, we'll talk."

Nancy smiled. "Good boy. Dinner's ready in half an hour. I want you to have talked your whole hearts out before I get back." With those words she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"So," Everett leaned back on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"

Blaine and Annie shrugged.

"Well this is going to be easy," Everett muttered.

"How about you tell us who you were talking to that you clearly miss so much," Annie said and tilted her head to the side.

Everett chuckled. "Nice try."

"Oh come _on!_" Annie literally stomped her foot like a 5 year old. "Why all this mystery?"

"Have I missed something?" Blaine asked and eyed his siblings.

"I've been trying to get him to reveal who he's been texting and talking to for days now," Annie said with a frown. "But he refuses to tell me!"

"That's because it's none of your business," Everett answered calmly.

"Okay, how about this? You will tell us who you're texting- Wait I'm not done." She held up her hand when Everett was about to interrupt. "You'll tell us who you're texting, Blaine will tell us who he is texting, and I will tell you who I'm texting," she said and smiled expectantly.

"We already know who you're texting," Everett said. "That boyfriend of yours, Rod."

"Brad," Annie corrected him.

"Whatever. I still don't trust him you know. He's way too old for you."

Blaine and Annie rolled their eyes. "We're the same age," the girl told him.

"That's my point!"

Blaine sighed. Here we go again. He leaned back and watched his siblings argue. It was always like this. Annie's attempt to be older than she is crashed with Everett's protection of his little sister. Everett didn't like that she started to see boys. He didn't like it at all. He became pretty grumpy when the subject was brought up.

Blaine sighed again and grabbed his phone from his pocket and began on a new text. Then he remembered that Nancy wanted them to talk, so he slowly put it back again and cleared his throat.

"Hey!" he said loudly. "Could you just shut up for a moment so we can have a proper conversation?" he asked tiredly.

The arguing stopped. The boy and girl looked apologetically at their brother.

"Sorry," Everett mumbled. "Got carried away."

Blaine nodded and pointed for them to sit down. They did.

"So, anything new except that?" Blaine asked calmly.

They both shook their heads.

"Not really," Annie said.

"How about you then? Anything new in life?" Everett asked. "Like this Kurt guy. Who is he?" For the first time in his life Everett witnessed his brother's face lighten up and also blush at the mention of a name.

"He's, uh." Blaine's voice was higher than usual. He cleared his throat again. "He's that guy I told you about. The one who transferred to Dalton."

"Oh," Everett said at the same time Annie said, "Who?"

"You'll meet him at New Year's Eve. I invited him and the rest of the Warblers over." Blaine suddenly got really interested in the carpet on the floor.

Annie and Everett exchanged looks of knowledge. Everett motioned for her to keep quiet. She nodded understandingly.

"Anyway, New Year's is gonna be nice," Everett said and stretched.

Blaine nodded, happy for the change of subject.

"Yeah, it's-" He never got to finish that sentence. The front door suddenly opened and a voice greeted them happily. Before he knew it he found his parents standing by the fireplace, smiling warmly at them. Well at least his mother. His father's smile was sort of pained, fake.

"Blaine!" His mother ran up to him and embraced him. He inhaled her scent before getting out of her grip.

"Hey, mom." He smiled at her.

"How have you been?" she asked, petting his hair and caressing his cheek.

"Good." Blaine held her hand tightly before a cough made him reluctantly let go and turn to face his father.

"Hello, Blaine," he said in a very official voice that made Blaine wince inwards.

"Hello, father," Blaine replied. "It's nice to see you," he added quietly. The rest of the family watched them uneasily.

Blaine's father nodded before greeting his other kids. The smile that he gave them, Blaine noticed, was not fake. It was as real as it could be.

Afterwards he excused himself and walked to his bedroom to get changed. Blaine's mother gave his cheek one more caress before following him. When they were out of ear shot, Everett turned to his little brother who had sunken on the couch with a heavy sigh. He walked over and sat down next to him. Annie casually walked into the kitchen, leaving the two brothers alone.

"It'll get better," Everett finally said.

Blaine gave a humourless laugh. Everett smiled weakly.

"Trust me," he whispered. He patted Blaine on the knee and left the room. With a sigh, Blaine followed him.

**A/N:**

**Thoughts on Blaine's father so far?**

**Review and you'll get a cookie!**

**/xo Natassa**


	37. Chapter 37

Dinner that evening was hell. Not only for Blaine and his father, but for the rest of the family too. Annie tried half heartedly to get a conversation going, but even she could sense that it wasn't going to work. She grumpily picked at her food.

Blaine shot her an apologetic look. Annie had always tried to look past these family issues. Every time something bad happened, she either tried to twist it into something good or chose to ignore it. That was just the way she worked. That's why Blaine was closer with Everett; they could talk these things out. Blaine knew that it was for her own good that Annie tried to not acknowledge the chilly air between her father and brother. He didn't blame her. He actually felt like he let her down at times like these. When she couldn't overlook it.  
He sighed quietly and prayed for this to be over. He just wanted to go to his room, lie under his covers on his bed and forget everything. When did everything become so screwed up?

He snapped out of his thoughts with a start when he felt his phone vibrate against the table. He grabbed it and looked at his father. He nodded shortly and Blaine let out a sigh of relief, and checked to see who had texted him.

Kurt. _'Can you call me later? Don't worry, nothing bad happened. I just wanna talk'._ Blaine smiled slightly. Kurt wanted to talk to him. He had left Dalton this morning, and already had he talked to Kurt twice today and spent most of his time texting him. It was safe to say that he couldn't stand being away from him, no exaggeration.

"Who is it?" Annie asked in an attempt to start a conversation again.

Blaine glanced at Mr Anderson. He was eyeing his son suspiciously. Blaine closed the phone after sending a brief reply, and turned to his sister.

"It was David," he answered simply, praying that his poor acting skills wouldn't be as easily detected by his father as they were by Wes. He could tell that his prayers didn't work when he raised an eyebrow at his son, and put his fork down.

"Blaine," he said firmly. "Who was it?"

"It was David," Blaine said again and tried to sound more convincing this time. He didn't buy it.

"Blaine." His voice didn't show any kind of anger, but the coldness in it was as bad as a slap across the face. "Who was it?" he repeated.

Blaine felt himself crumble a bit. "It was my friend Kurt," he finally admitted.

Mr Anderson let out a heavy breath, but merely nodded before turning his attention back to his food. "Wasn't that hard telling the truth, was it?" he mumbled some seconds later.

Blaine felt his throat become thick and his eyes stung with threatening tears. No. He was not going to cry. Not in front of him. He bit his bottom lip and turned his gaze down to his trembling hands. He was still holding his phone. The thought of hearing Kurt's voice in some mere minutes calmed him. He took a deep quiet breath before finishing his food and waiting politely for the rest of the family to finish. He could feel Everett eying him carefully. He didn't return the look. He didn't want him to see the sadness in his eyes. Some weeks into the summer Blaine had finally broken down. He remembers Everett finding him outside in the rain, crying. Sure, Everett had helped him calm down and listened to his problems and was more than willing to help, but in all his sadness and embarrassment Blaine vowed to never let anyone see him like that again, ever. That's why he couldn't meet anyone's eyes as he quickly ran up to his room as soon as he could. He threw himself on the bed and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. The bullying had broken him, he knew that. But how could he possibly try to tape back the pieces if not even his own father accepted him? Blaine felt like this was worse. The bullying he could handle, but not even feeling good in his own house around his own family was too much. He couldn't stand it. He was slowly breaking apart again. He needed to talk to someone. Not just anyone. He needed to talk to Kurt. He carefully dialled Kurt's number - which he knew by heart by the way - and pressed the phone to his ear, his breathing uneven. He felt his heart race as he heard a voice answer.

"Hello?"

**A/N:**

**Guys! My computer hates me. I don't know how often I'll be able to update now that it's not working. I'm so sad =(**

**I hope you liked this chapter, though. Review and make me feel better?**

**Take care xx**

**/xo Natassa **


	38. Chapter 38

"Hello?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. "Hi, Kurt."

"Oh, hi Blaine." Blaine could practically hear him grin.

"Why so cheerful, Mr Hummel?"

Kurt giggled. "I might've just had the best night of my life."

"Oh, really?" Blaine leaned back and prepared to hear about Kurt's night.

"The kids from New Direction all showed up at my door step and started to serenade me. Oh, Blaine, it was amazing! I think I've hurt my jaw from all the smiling." He sighed contently.

Blaine bit his lip. He wanted to tell Kurt about his problems, but didn't want to bring his good mood down. It's been a while since he saw him like this.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you still there?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I had to... That's great Kurt." Blaine tried to sound enthusiastic. Clearly Kurt didn't buy it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked carefully.

"Nope. Everything is fine. I just kind of wished I could've seen your face when you opened the door and there they were. It must've been priceless," Blaine babbled on. Kurt knew that he was just trying to change the subject, but gave in and sighed again.

"I think Finn recorded it," he said with a smile. He heard Blaine chuckle.

"Well then maybe I should come visit sometime soon," Blaine said and looked up when he heard someone knock on his door.

"You're always welcome, Blaine," Kurt said in a serious voice.

Blaine smiled and put his hand over the phone to yell _'come in'_ to whoever it was at the door. Everett entered and leaned awkwardly on the wall, waiting for his brother to finish the call.

"Um, Kurt," Blaine interrupted him in mid sentence. "I gotta go. I'll see you at New Year's Eve, okay?"

"Okay?" Kurt wondered what he had said wrong. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said quickly and hung up. Kurt sighed as he put his phone away.

"Hi Everett," Blaine said and placed his phone on the bedside table.

"Hey Blaine." Everett walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed. "Do you wanna talk?"

"About?"

Everett shrugged. "Anything." In reality he wanted to know if Blaine wanted to talk about what had happened at dinner, but by the looks of things he was way over it. It must've been because he talked to that Kurt guy. Everett remembered what Wes and David had said, about how Blaine always talked about him. He peeked curiously at his little brother. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine looked up at the change of tone in his voice.

"Do you wanna talk about... Kurt?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow before looking down. Everett smiled.

"Because Wes and David said that you always talk about him," he continued.

"I thought we'd agreed by this point to not listen to Wes and David's nonsense," Blaine mumbled.

Everett chuckled. "Well I think they've got this one right, don't they?"

Blaine blushed and Everett put his arm around his shoulder.

"I take that as a yes."

Blaine looked up at him and then looked down again. He mumbled something incoherently.

"What did you say?" Everett asked and squeezed his shoulder. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I said, can we change subject or do you want me to die of embarrassment?"

Everett laughed wholeheartedly. "There, there. First I want to know all about this Kurt. Plus it's my job to embarrass you. I'm your brother," he said and grinned.

Blaine sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you like him?"

Blaine stayed silent for a while, probably considering whether to lie out of this or tell the truth. He bit his lip and said at last, "Maybe."

"Really, Blaine? Are you going to play it like that?" Everett raised an eyebrow.

Blaine groaned. "It's none of your business, okay?"

"And that was all the confirmation I needed," Everett said and jumped up. "What I got from this is that you don't only like him, you're in love with him. You're in love." Everett started doing a silly dance that included badly made pirouettes and arm waving. "Blaine's in looooove," he sang.

"Okay. Okay! Shut up." Blaine ran up to him and tried to grab his arms. "Just stop."

Everett laughed and ruffled his hair. Blaine backed away and scowled at him.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up, Blainey," Everett pouted. Blaine smiled weakly. He suddenly remembered when Kurt had called him Blainey. He might get used to that.

Everett examined him curiously.

"What?" Blaine asked, unsure.

"You suddenly started smiling and got this dopey look on your face," Everett said matter-of-factly.

"I did?" Blaine said in a high voice. "Well, I guess your plan worked then. I certainly am cheerful again," he said and smiled excessively.

Everett raised his eyebrows, but didn't push it. He knew when he needed to stop.

"Well how about we watch a movie? Like the good ol' days."

Blaine smiled and nodded at his brother. He really had missed that.

"But let's not tell Annie. She'll probably make us watch some Disney movie or something," Everett said and eyed his brother.

"Hey!" Blaine said and shoved him lightly. "We should listen to her more, you know. She might have a point there."

Everett rolled his eyes but stepped aside and pointed to Blaine's shelf where he kept his Disney movies. Blaine grinned sheepishly and walked over to pick one out.

**A/N:**

So, as I've mentioned before my computer hates me. I'm not able to update unless I use someone else's. Currently I'm sitting in school trying not to get caught by the teacher haha. I just felt like you guys deserved an update. Thanks for bearing with me. Love you all.

/xo Natassa


	39. Chapter 39

"Finn! Come on, we're late!" Kurt yelled as he ran down the stairs and tried buttoning his coat at the same time.

"I'm already done," Finn said in a confused voice as he appeared from the kitchen. "I've been done for hours now. You're the one who took your sweet little time."

Kurt snorted and examined himself in the mirror in the hallway. He sighed shortly and turned away. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm right behind you," Finn said and grabbed his own jacket and walked outside towards the car with Kurt at his heels.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kurt sang as he sat down in the passenger seat.

Finn grinned. "You know what? I think you're right."

***Line break***

"Blaine!"

Blaine was attacked as soon as he reached the bottom floor. The guests had been flooding in, but Blaine had decided to stay upstairs for a while to avoid too much contact with people he didn't care about (*cough* relatives *cough*) and he definitely didn't take a long time to get ready to try to impress someone. No of course not. But Nancy had called his name and told him his guests were here. That was his signal to reveal himself in the crowd.

"How are you Blainey-boy?" Justin and Nick said in unison as they ran up to him and hugged him.

"Same old, same old," he said in a muffled voice as he tried to get away from their grip. "What's up guys?"

"Wow, you look fancy. Why all this sudden interest in your appearance? I can't remember that you've ever cared about this at all?" Wes said and raised his eyebrows.

Blaine dismissed him with a wave. The truth was that he always loathed this yearly party. It meant that all of his relatives would be here and they were not that accepting of his 'life choices' as they called them. Simply put, they didn't accept him for his sexuality. Blaine always suspected that his dad's behaviour had something to do with them.

He shook these awful thoughts out of his head. He thought that he had just heard the bell ring and a beautiful angelic voice filled his senses. He looked up to find Kurt looking totally lost as Nancy showed them the way inside. The rest of the New Directions were right behind him.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted and waved to catch his attention. Kurt's head snapped towards his direction and an adorable smile appeared on his face.

"Hi, Blaine," he greeted kind of shyly and walked up to him, his old Glee club at his heels.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble with the snow on your way here," Blaine said politely and looked at Finn.

"No, not more than usual," Finn shrugged.

Blaine nodded and turned towards the ND. Kurt gave a start and held out his arm.

"Guys, this is Blaine. He's the one who invited us here," Kurt said with a small smile playing on his lips. The guys from New Directions greeted Blaine with gentle curiosity. Kurt had made sure that if any of them embarrassed him tonight, he'd cut their heads off. They knew he was serious.

The New Directions and The Warblers all started introducing themselves and talking. Mercedes (with her hand in Sam's) started chatting with Jeff as they had met before. The others small talked for some minutes until everyone made their own way in the big building. Kurt had never seen a huger house. Everything was well organized and on its place. It was classy, elegant, but still modern.

"You're house is beautiful," he sighed as he took in his surroundings.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and chuckled gently. "Believe me, I prefer yours."

Kurt didn't know what he meant by that, but before he got the chance to answer a loud voice shouted in his ear.

"So is this the boyfriend?"

Kurt turned around quickly to find himself face to face with an old lady. She was squinting with her glasses on top of her nose and her gray hair neatly put in a bun. Her attire was a fashion crime and she smelled lightly of whisky.

"Aunt Jane, I don't have a boyfriend," Blaine sighed and gave Kurt an apologetic look.

"Right now you might not do, but as soon as that happens, don't expect us to buy champagne because you finally popped your cherry, if you can even do that," she rambled as she walked away. Kurt looked at her retreating back with a shocked expression.

"What the...?"

"That was Aunt Jane obviously," Blaine mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "She's... not the most accepting person around here."

"You never told me that your family didn't accept you," Kurt said quietly.

"Well my mom is accepting. So are my siblings."

Kurt peered at him carefully. "And your dad?"

Blaine didn't answer right away. He kept his gaze on a spot right above Kurt's head. Kurt could see that this is something that had pained him for a long time.

"You can talk to me, Blaine. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Blaine smiled weakly, still not meeting his eyes. "Let's... Let's go somewhere more private."

**A/N:**

I hate my computer.

**Care to make my day better and review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	40. Chapter 40

Kurt followed Blaine upstairs and into a room which he assumed must be Blaine's. It wasn't as messy as a typical teenage room, but would've been neater if Kurt was in charge. The walls were painted in a light gray-ish colour, which probably wasn't Blaine's choice. Blaine loved colours such as blue, pink and yellow.

Blaine sat down on the bed and pointed for Kurt to imitate him. He did.  
Blaine didn't say anything for a while. He was staring at his own hands, probably thinking about where and how to begin.

After about 2 minutes he finally spoke.

"I was bullied in my old school. I think you already know that," he started. Kurt nodded slowly. "I was bullied because of my sexuality. But I hadn't even come out yet. They all just assumed I was gay. That was enough for the jocks. They started shoving me around, giving me a hard time, they even beat me up."

Kurt let out a squeal in protest, but Blaine held up his hand.

"Please don't interrupt me, Kurt." Kurt closed his mouth again. Blaine continued. "One day, after school, I was on my way home when they all suddenly appeared. All the jocks. All my bullies. I don't know if they had followed me or if they just happened to be there. Either way, I tried to hide. You didn't know me back then Kurt, but I was pretty clumsy when I was younger. So I tripped and they saw me. The surrounded me. I couldn't get away. At first they started shoving me around. I tried to flee, but it was hopeless. One of them held out his foot and I tripped over it. Then they started kicking me. Hard. I wanted to die right there and then. Then they started beating me up for real. There was blood everywhere. They beat me so hard I passed out. Thinking they had killed me, they left me there. My brother Everett found me. He had sensed something was up when I always got home with bruises and once with a black eye. I blamed it on my clumsiness. But when I didn't get home that evening he went out and searched for me. He found me just a bit away from school. He took me home and I had to leave to the hospital. I woke up after 3 days. I could go home after 6. I hadn't said a word until I left the hospital. My parents demanded to know what happened to me. So I told them. After holding it in for so long I finally told them. My mom started crying and asked no one in particular why this happened to her son. Not standing to see her like that, I just blurted out _'Because I'm gay'_. They all froze. A look of understanding filled my mom and she threw herself in my arms. I remember how that was the point where I started crying too. She caressed my hair and tried to soothe me. She told me everything was going to be okay. She told me how she and dad had decided to send me to Dalton. I looked up at my father with hoping eyes. He met them with cold ones. He never looked at me the same after that. He never smiled at me again. And he definitely never brought my sexuality up again. After I came out to the rest of our family he stopped talking about me. About his plans for me. He never mentioned me again. He was ashamed of me."

Blaine inhaled a shaky breath. He felt a tear fall onto his lap. He hadn't realized he was crying. Kurt looked alarmed. He moved closer to Blaine and pulled him in for a comforting hug. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he tried to calm down.

"Shh, it's gonna be oka,y Blaine," Kurt whispered softly into his ear. "I'm here, everything's fine."

After some minutes Blaine had calmed down a little. He didn't remove his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"My mom and my siblings accepted me immediately. I think Everett already knew though. I hadn't told him, but he just knew."

"He seems like a good big brother," Kurt said in an attempt to light up the mood.

Blaine smiled weakly. "He is."

They stayed like that for a while. Kurt had absently started to play with Blaine's hair on his neck. Blaine shuddered at the contact and held the smaller boy tighter. He never wanted to let go.

Until someone came bursting into the room.

"Blaine, I've been looking for you everywhere! I need you to- oh." Everett stopped dead on his track. Kurt and Blaine flew apart and sat on each side of the bed, red faced. "Uh, did I interrupt something?" Everett asked, moving closer. He saw the tear strains on his brother's face and understood immediately that something was wrong.

"N-no. Of course not," Blaine said in a shaky voice. "Um, Kurt, this is my brother Everett. Everett, this is Kurt."

Kurt stood up and held out his hand. Everett took it. "It'd a pleasure to meet you," Kurt smiled.

"Indeed," Everett agreed with a grin. Then he turned to Blaine who was watching Kurt with bright eyes. "Blaine, everyone's been looking for you. It's dinner time."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. He dried his face with his hands and walked out of the room, Kurt right behind. Everett couldn't help but notice the little space they had between them.

**A/N:**

You don't know how much I want to give you guys a mini marathon, but unfortunately the computer I have to use – my dad's to be precise – is really slow, and that would just take me hours. Kurt and Blaine are not far away from getting together, though, so hold on y friends.

**It's a beautiful day so I'm going to go and relax in the sun now. I might post another episode today when we get back from dinner with my family. If not I wish you all an amazing continued weekend.**

**PS: Europe habitants, what did you think of Sweden's song for Eurovision? Which country did you cheer for? I cheered for Greece (my home country haha), Cyprus, Ireland, Norway and Sweden. Eurovision is coming to my town next year (yes, I live in Stockholm)!**

**/xo Natassa**


	41. Chapter 41

Blaine and Kurt came downstairs and both grabbed a plate in silence. It wasn't an awkward one. It felt nice. Blaine crocked his neck towards an empty table in a corner. Kurt nodded and they walked over and sat down. None of them ate. Blaine was picking on his food and sighed quietly. Kurt watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked gingerly.

Blaine looked up and smiled weakly at him. "Why aren't _you_ eating?" he shot back with a laugh.

Kurt shrugged. "Not hungry."

Blaine chuckled and went back to picking on his food. He could still feel Kurt's eyes on him, but he didn't want to look up in case he'd start an awkward tension. Eventually Kurt started picking on his food as well.

After a moment, Blaine exhaled loudly and shoved his plate aside. "I give up. I won't get anything down so I might as well stop looking at it. It makes me nauseous."

Kurt frowned and pushed his plate away too. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"I don't want to eat if you don't," Kurt answered with a shrug. "Mind you, I won't get anything down either."

Blaine sighed and turned his body so he was completely facing the pale boy.

"Kurt, I don't want you to feel bad for what happened to me. I don't want you to pity me."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and grabbed Blaine's hands which were lying on the table. "Blaine. I'm just watching out for you. I know how that feels. I've lived it. So please, stop thinking about how you're going to act. Just be yourself. I love it when you do."

Blaine couldn't help the goofy smile from taking over. He beamed at Kurt who slightly smiled back before releasing his hands and turning his head to the opposite side. Blaine held back a disappointed grunt.

"So I hope next year will be better than this one," Kurt mumbled as he watched all the people in the room.

Blaine leaned in closer to him and put his arm around his shoulder which caused Kurt to let out a shaky breath.

"This year was in fact pretty good," Blaine started nonchalantly. "I mean, I met you this year, and that's one thing I'll always be grateful for."

Blaine didn't look at him, but he knew that Kurt had a shy smile playing at his lips while his face flushed red. Before any of them could say anything more, Wes, David and Jeff plopped down next to them.

"What's up, guys?" David asked with his mouth full of food.

"We're just enjoying the last moments of this year," Kurt said. Blaine nodded. He still had his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, make sure to kiss lousy 2010 goodbye. 2011, here we come!" Wes said and fist pumped.

Blaine smiled and Kurt couldn't help but shooting him an adoring glance. Wes, David and Jeff all shared a knowing look. They all knew it was just about time until the two boys finally got together. Maybe what they needed was a new start. A new year.

"So, any New Year's resolutions planned for this year?" David asked as he shoved another piece of potato gratin into his mouth.

They all shrugged. "Not really," Jeff said before he broke off. Kurt had unconsciously snuggled into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had placed his head on Kurt's. They all raised an eyebrow at them, but they didn't seem to notice.

Then a loud shout of _'One minute!'_ echoed through the room. They all stood up and rushed towards the door, but it was so crowded that Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him towards a window instead. Kurt smiled gratefully as they prepared to watch the fireworks to celebrate the New Year. Gleeful loud voices filled their ears as the countdown started.

_"10!"_ Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand which he still hadn't let go of.

_"9!"_ Their bodies pressed closer to each other.

_"8!"_ Kurt peeked at Blaine and caught him looking away quickly.

_"7!"_ Kurt smiled and reached for Blaine's face.

_"6!"_ He made Blaine look at him.

_"5!"_ Blaine smiled sheepishly down at him.

_"4!"_ Neither of them made a move to look away.

_"3!"_ The shouts got louder and they involuntarily turned their heads towards the window again.

_"2!"_ They both held their breaths and it had nothing to do with the ending year.

_"1!"_ Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as he prepared for the chaos.

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted in unison. The fireworks went off. Kurt watched the beautiful colours in the sky and caught a glimpse of Wes, David, Nick and Justin running around in circles and tackling each other into the snow. Kurt turned his head and examined the people in the room. Finn and Rachel were making out under a mistletoe, while Sam and Mercedes were sharing a passionate kiss on the couch. The rest of the New Directions were happily talking to each other, Brittany sitting on Artie's lap, and Puck getting love sick with Lauren Zizes. Kurt frowned. He never really saw that coming. He looked up at Blaine and saw that he had been examining him with a small smile. He reached down and whispered softly into Kurt's ear.

"Happy new year."

Kurt shivered at the contact. "Happy new year yourself," he shakily whispered back.

Before he knew it Blaine had pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt really didn't want to let go, but the lack of air was telling him otherwise. He involuntarily pulled back.

"I better go and wish the others a happy new year," he mumbled and made to turn around when Blaine pulled him back. Kurt looked up and saw that his eyes were slightly wider, but he was smiling weakly at him.

"Kurt," he said in a soft voice that was slightly louder than a whisper. Kurt looked questioning at him. Blaine tilted his head to the side and pointed to the ceiling. Kurt glanced up and his heart skipped a bit. He slowly lowered his gaze to look at Blaine again. He was looking slightly flustered.

"Mistletoe," he whispered and caused Kurt to shiver again.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed.

Was Blaine about to kiss him? Or would he just pull him aside and ignore it?  
Kurt inhaled a shaky breath as Blaine moved closer. Kurt imitated him.

"You don't have to," he mumbled, but none of them broke the eye contact as they slowly leaned in closer and closer.

"I know." They were so close now that Kurt could practically count Blaine's eyelashes. "But I want to."

With those words they closed the gap between them in a tender kiss. It wasn't long, but the passion was definitely there. Both boys were doing somersaults inside. All this time they had fantasised about kissing each other, they never knew it would feel like this. So amazing. So breathtaking. So right. They broke apart after a while due to the lack of air. The kiss had lasted much longer than _a-mistletoe-kiss-between-friends_ should do. They both knew it. But they didn't care. All that mattered was the other one. Blaine leaned in again and brushed his lips against Kurt's cheek.

"Happy new year," he whispered again.

They linked their fingers together as Kurt inhaled the smell of Blaine's aftershave. "Happy new year."

**A/N:**

Love me?

/xo Natassa


	42. Chapter 42

"Blaine!_ Blaine!_"

Blaine woke up with a start. His heart was pounding and his breathing was heavy and uneven. He slowly drew his gaze across the dark room and stopped when saw a shape of a person sitting on his bedside.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine knew it was Everett. Who else would it be? He adjusted his position so that he was leaning his back on the wall behind him. Everett spoke again.

"Was it a nightmare again?"

Blaine nodded curtly without speaking. His breathing was slowing down, but his heart was still racing. He drew his hand through his gel-free curls and realized that he was really sweaty as well. He sighed quietly.

All this time Everett was examining him. His brother's bloodcurdling scream had woken him up. He had run into his room and found him thrashing around on his bed. It nearly took him 20 minutes to wake him up. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Blaine, do you have nightmares at Dalton too?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head. "It's been a while," he said hoarsely.

"Do you have any idea why they came back tonight?"

Blaine looked up at his older brother. "I... I think it's because I told Kurt about it. I told him what happened. Saying it out loud probably made the memories come back."

Everett nodded. Blaine looked so helpless, so small. But as soon as he mentioned Kurt, Everett could sense his change of mood. He had it bad.

Blaine rested his head on his knees. Why did he have to have one of those dreams tonight? He remembers how happy he had felt right before he went to sleep. Why did the nightmares have to come along and ruin it?

"Kurt," he mumbled.

Everett raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Kurt," Blaine repeated a little louder.

Everett fought back an inappropriate grin. "What about Kurt?"

"I kissed Kurt last night."

Everett couldn't help it anymore. A huge smile just spread across his face. "You what?"

Blaine frowned at him. "Are you deaf?" he asked. "I kissed Kurt last night."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," Everett laughed. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Blaine yawned. An unexpected wave of somnolence hit him and he slowly slid under his covers and fell asleep immediately. Everett just stared. Had Blaine really told him that he had kissed Kurt and then fell asleep? He was probably still shaken from the nightmare. He probably won't even remember this conversation when he wakes up this morning. But Everett will. This wasn't the first time Blaine reveals secrets in his most vulnerable state. Everett knew way too much about his little brother than he ever wanted to. Most of the time he didn't tell Blaine what he had said. It would just make him uncomfortable.

Everett sighed and stood up. One last look at his now peacefully sleeping brother and he left the room. Well, this had been an interesting night.

When Blaine woke up the next morning he felt amazing. In fact he felt more than amazing. He felt unbeatable. Like nothing could go wrong again. Like the whole world was on his side. Like this year would be a year to remember. Why he didn't know.

He practically skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where his siblings and Nancy were currently eating breakfast. He sat down with them with a grin.

"Someone seems happy?" Nancy said and handed him a plate with pancakes. Blaine just grinned.

"Any reason for your glee?" Everett asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I just woke up and everything felt right," Blaine said and smiled directly at his very much knowing brother. Everett just raised an eyebrow. Did Blaine even remember why he was being so happy? He knew from experience that Blaine was an awful actor, but he seemed pretty oblivious right now. Could it be that he had forgotten what had happened on New Years Eve? Everett decided to give him a hint.

"Well now that we've _kissed_ 2010 goodbye," He stressed the word kissed "we can only hope that 2011 will be a year to remember."

Blaine nodded, happily oblivious. Everett tried again.

"Who knows? Some of us might even find _love_ this year." This time he stressed the word love.

Blaine chuckled a little and got a dopey look on his face. He was probably thinking of Kurt. '_It's burning_,' Everett thought and gave one last try.

"Someone we can kiss into obliviousness and love for the rest of our lives," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Annie laughed. "It sounds like you're in love, Ev."

Blaine, on the other hand, had gone pale. He had frozen with his fork halfway to his mouth. Memories from last night filled his mind. _Kurt. Mistletoe. Kurt under the mistletoe. Kiss. They had kissed. He had kissed Kurt. Kurt had kissed him. More than a friendly kiss. More than anything. Heaven. He was in heaven. He had finally kissed Kurt. Under the mistletoe. Did that count? What were they now? Friends? Boyfriends? What if he had ruined their friendship forever. What if Kurt never wanted to speak to him again? What if- no stop it Blaine! Kurt had kissed you back. He didn't run away afterwards. He had just smiled shyly and squeezed your hand. He had even hugged you before he left. That does not sound like a broken friendship to me. That does not sound like only a friendship either. I have to talk to Kurt. Face to face. We'll be back at Dalton in a couple of days. I can speak to him then. But what if he rejects me? What if he says it was only a one time experience? No, Kurt would never do that. He's way too nice of a person to even think it. He's amazing. And I've kissed him. I've kissed Kurt Hummel..._

Blaine was woken from his reverie by someone shouting his name. He looked up. Everyone was staring at him, including his parents who had just entered the room.

"Blaine, are you okay? You just kind of zoned out," Annie said with a worried voice. Everett, on the other hand, had to suppress a laugh. The look on Blaine's face was priceless.

Blaine dropped his fork which he still had been holding and cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I just... remembered something." He stood up and put his plate in the sink, his breakfast untouched. "Excuse me."

He left the kitchen and ran up to his bedroom and grabbed his phone which was lying on his nightstand. He had two missed calls and an unread text message from Wes. Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for Wes right now. He had to call Kurt. He dialled the well known number and waited with his heart in his throat.

"Hello?"

**A/N:**

I just really love Everett, okay?

**Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	43. Chapter 43

When Kurt opened his eyes that morning a wave of happiness hit him. It was like nothing could go wrong. It was a great start on the year.

"Why this cheerfulness?" Finn asked him when he practically danced into the kitchen and started making breakfast with a huge grin.

"I don't know. Everything just feels perfect right now," Kurt said with a content sigh.

Finn raised an eyebrow and walked up to him to try to help him. Kurt sighed again and pushed him away.

"You'll burn the house down or something. Just sit," he commanded. Finn obeyed. He really wasn't good in the kitchen, but since it was just the two of them there he wanted to be a bit more helpful. But it looked like Kurt didn't need his help as he quickly finished their pancakes and sat down next to him.

"So, I saw you kissing Rachel last night," Kurt said after a while. "Are you back together?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, we are. Man, it feels amazing. I swear, if I ever screw up again you can take my x-box away from me."

"You mean the one you destroyed?" Kurt asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "You're lucky I got David to bring his, otherwise you wouldn't have made it through these past weeks."

Finn frowned, but chose not to answer. In stead he asked, "Are those Dalton guys coming back? I kind of miss them. They were pretty cool."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Probably. I mean, I'm so used to them being around now that I can't possibly dismiss them. That'd be weird."

Finn laughed. "You mean it'd be weird being without Blaine, right?"

Kurt playfully pushed him on the shoulder. Finn laughed again.

"You said his name in your sleep again. A lot of times," he said. "I reckon that's why you're so happy."

Kurt bit his lip and didn't say anything.

"You also said something about a kiss," Finn continued. "Care to enlighten me?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what had happened last night. _He had kissed Blaine. No, Blaine had kissed him. They had kissed each other. Under the mistletoe. What was supposed to happen now? Where did they stand? Were they still just friends or something more?_

"Kurt?" Finn waved his hand in front of Kurt's face. "Bro, are you okay?"

Kurt snapped out of it. "Whaa-?" he said confused.

"Are you okay?" Finn repeated.

"Yes, I just... Finn, if I tell you something would you promise me to not tell anyone until I've figured it all out?"

"Of course," Finn said and frowned a little as he moved closer to Kurt. Kurt licked his lips.

"Last night, right after midnight, me and Blaine were standing by a window and were watching the fireworks. He pulled me into a hug when the New Year had arrived, and just as I was about to go and wish everyone a happy new year, he pulled me back and pointed to the ceiling. We were standing under a mistletoe."  
Finn raised his eyebrows, but did not interrupt. Kurt continued.

"He told me that I didn't have to if I didn't want to as he was moving closer to me. I told him I wanted to." This time Finn let out a small noise that sounded almost like a suppressed chuckle. Kurt glared at him for a second before he continued again. "Then we kissed," he finished.

"Way to go bro!" Finn exclaimed and patted him on the back. Kurt blushed a bit and moved away from his touch.

"But I don't know where we stand now," he said in a frustrated voice. "What if it was just a kiss under a mistletoe for him? What if it didn't mean a thing?"

"Kurt, you are so oblivious that you haven't noticed the way he's always staring at you. He likes you as much as you like him!"

"I doubt it," Kurt mumbled miserably.

"Kurt, do you really think he'd kiss Wes or David if they were under the mistletoe? Do you really think he'd kiss anyone but you? He likes you Kurt and the sooner you realize it the better."

"But still, I don't know where we stand."

His phone went off at exactly that moment. He picked it up and sent a panicked expression towards Finn who just smiled and stood up.

"Thanks for the pancakes," he said with a wink and left the kitchen.

Kurt took a long calming breath before pulling the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine."

**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	44. Chapter 44

"B-blaine! Hi," Kurt said nervously as he fidgeted around a bit in his chair. He tried to slow down his breathing as well as his heart which was beating faster than should be legal. Blaine talked again. Boy, did it feel good to hear his voice.

"Kurt, I would really like to see you. I guess we have some things to speak about," Blaine said in a rush. Kurt bit his lip.

"I guess we do," he said quietly. "How about we meet up at Lima Bean around three today?"

"Great! I'll see you there." With those words he ended the call.

Kurt stared at his phone. Blaine had sounded so casual. Like they weren't about to discuss their potential relationship nor the kiss they had shared the night before. But maybe that's just how Blaine works. He had sounded a bit nervous, though, which Kurt found absolutely adorable. But what if Blaine didn't want a relationship with him? What if he had only kissed him because he had to? What if he didn't have any feelings for him at all? What if. Kurt hated those words. He sighed and started walking towards his bedroom. If he was going to see Blaine in just some hours, he had to start getting ready. Without wasting any time he jumped into the shower and let the hot water clear his mind.

***Line break*  
**  
"Great! I'll see you soon." Blaine hung up. He stared at his phone for some minutes. He had just talked to Kurt. He had just arranged a meeting with Kurt. He was soon about to be face to face with Kurt's beautiful blue-green eyes and his delicious pink lips. Yes, Blaine admitted, his lips were delicious.

Blaine had tried sounding casual while still on the phone with him, but the truth was that he was freaking out now. What if Kurt rejected him? What if he didn't like him at all? What if-no! Stop it right there Blaine! Stop worrying about those things and go and get ready instead. Your dilemma will be over in some hours. It'll either end up being a wonderful day or a horrible day. Either way you would at least know the truth.

Blaine sighed and walked into his huge bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and jumped into the shower. He would definitely not look like some kind of hobo while he finally confessed his feelings to Kurt, because, obviously, he had to tell him. There's not idea in denying it anymore. Kurt had to know. So did Blaine. He had to know where he stood.

He stood in the shower for a while and let the hot water clear his mind.  
Kurt was early. It was kind of odd. Blaine was always the one waiting for him in the small coffee shop. But today was different. Kurt had been sitting there for about four minutes, coffee in his hand, before Blaine entered the small building. As soon as he spotted Kurt he walked over to him. With a smile he sat down opposite of him and thanked him as Kurt pushed his Medium Drip towards him.  
Kurt smiled. The way Blaine was eyeing him carefully while he took a sip on his drink made his heart skip a beat. An uncomfortable silence followed their greeting and both of them were going crazy. Blaine was the one who finally talked.

"Kurt," he started. His voice was a little higher than usual. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Kurt, I just want you to know that But Kurt interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Could we go somewhere else? I really don't want to talk about it here."

Blaine shot him a confused look before he noticed that Kurt was looking darkly at the other side of the room. Blaine followed his gaze. There, in all his might, was Dave Freaking Karofsky, Kurt's former bully. The bully who had kissed him in the locker room. The person that Blaine hated the most in this life because he made Kurt's life a living hell. Kurt noticed Blaine's stern expression and suddenly stood up and grabbed his hand*swoon and led him out of the coffee shop.

They didn't say anything as they got into Kurt's car and began driving. Blaine didn't ask where they were going, but assumed they were going to Kurt's place. He also didn't mention that his car was still at Lima Bean and he needed it to get home again. He could figure it out later.

As Kurt parked outside his house, he threw a glance and Blaine who had been awfully quiet during the whole drive there. He sighed quietly and motioned for him to follow him into the house. Blaine obeyed.

Once they were finally in Kurt's room, each of them sitting on either side of his  
bed, Kurt finally locked eyes with him. Hazel meeting glasz. Could it be better?  
Neither of them could really answer that. Without breaking the eye contact, both  
of them moved closer to each other. Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand. He  
found it. It was like their hands were made for each other. They moved even closer. Blaine was now cupping Kurt's face with his free hand. Kurt's sweet breath was hitting his face lightly and Kurt swore Blaine could hear his rapidly beating heart. As they moved even closer Kurt put an arm around Blaine's neck and they pressed their foreheads together. With one last inhaling of the others scent they finally pressed their lips together for the second time in their lives.

**A/N:**

Straight Camp is completed, Dalton is heartbreaking at the moment, and Little Numbers is soon going to update with its last chapter. What am I supposed to do now?

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

/xo Natassa


	45. Chapter 45

Fireworks. That's all they could see. Fireworks. They pulled away quickly to breathe a bit, but went right back into their intense make out. Blaine's hands had gone from their place on Kurt's face to his back and were now caressing him lightly. Kurt had his hands in Blaine's gel free hair and their bodies really couldn't be closer than they already were. Blaine gently pushed Kurt down on the bed without breaking the kiss. He was now on top of him. Kurt held him tightly, like he never wanted to let go. Blaine could feel his manhood tingle.

"K-kurt," he said in a muffled voice as he tried to break the kiss. "Kurt, stop. Stop." He pulled away and saw the disappointment in Kurt's face. His heart pounded painfully.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"No, of course not. You are perfect Kurt. It's not that." Blaine was too busy trying to find the right words that he didn't notice the smile that crossed Kurt's face when he told him he was perfect. "It's just that I want us to take things slow. I don't want to rush into anything and I'm sure you feel the same."

Kurt sighed and sat up. He drew a hand through his already messed up hair and grimaced. Blaine smiled.

"Don't worry about your hair. It's hot," he said and winked. Kurt blushed, but smiled nevertheless.

"So," he breathed. "What do you reckon we do now?"

"Well," Blaine moved a bit closer to him and put his hand on his. "since I want us to do things slowly and properly, I suppose this is the moment where I ask you out on a date." He looked Kurt deeply in the eyes. "And you either say yes or no."

Kurt smiled widely and put on an expression as if he was thinking carefully on what he would answer. Upon seeing Blaine's apprehensive face he laughed and nodded.

"Of course I want to go on a date with you, Blaine," he answered truthfully. Blaine broke out in a huge smile.

"Great! How about I pick you up on Friday and we can go to Breadstix?" he asked.

"That sounds amazing," Kurt said and squeezed his hand which he was still holding. Blaine started to lean in again, but a loud voice made them jump apart.

"We're home!"

Kurt turned his head so fast that he almost fell off the bed. That was his dad's voice followed by Carole's laugh. They were home from their honeymoon. Kurt didn't know if he should be happy they're back or disappointed that he wouldn't be alone with Blaine.

"Buddy, are you down here?" Burt peered into his room and saw the two boys on either side of the bed. He frowned. "Oh, hello."

"Dad!" Kurt leaped up from the bed and ran into his dad's arms. He had truly missed him.

Burt held him tightly to his chest. Blaine couldn't help but envy their relationship. That was once he and his dad, but he knew that wasn't the case anymore. He awkwardly tried to look anywhere but on them and ended up staring at Kurt's pillow. It looked soft. He wondered if it smelled like Kurt.

"Dad, this is Blaine. You've met him before." Kurt's voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Burt walking towards him. He stood up and extended his hand towards him.

"It's nice to see you again, sir," he said politely. Burt grunted.

"Sir sounds too neat. Call me Burt." He grabbed Blaine's hand and shook it. Blaine smiled.

"As you wish, Burt."

Kurt was meanwhile watching them with a smile. He knew his dad wouldn't be as easy with him as soon as he found out they were dating, but it was nice to see them get along.

"Maybe I should leave," Blaine said after some minutes of small talk. "Long way home," he explained with a grin. Kurt nodded and motioned for him to follow him upstairs. Burt was right at their heels. They were met by Carole halfway.

"There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared," she said to both Kurt and her husband.

"Sorry, I was caught up talking to Kurt's friend," Burt apologized. That's when Carole saw Blaine.

"Oh, hello Blaine," she greeted. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it was me Mrs Hummel?" he asked as he shook her hand as well.

"Call me Carole, Blaine. Kurt talks about you nonstop," she laughed while Kurt blushed furiously.

"Carole! I do not!" he protested, but gave Blaine a look that told him that wasn't really true. Blaine grinned. Kurt was adorable.

"Oh well, he has a picture of you in his room, so I knew that must've been you." Carole laughed again.

Blaine laughed along with her and could help but melt a little at the frown Kurt was wearing. He just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"Uhm, I better get going," he finally said as he realized it wouldn't be that good idea to do something like that in front of Kurt's parents. Kurt sighed and followed him to the door. When Carole and Burt were out of sight and earshot Kurt and Blaine smiled brightly at each other.

"Do you really talk about me nonstop?" Blaine teased lightly. Kurt blushed again, but the smile never left his face. "If it makes you feel better, I think Wes and David would've stapled my mouth if they didn't need my voice. I'm driving them crazy because I always talk about you." Kurt smiled even wider and pulled Blaine into a hug.

They held onto each other longer than usual. Neither of them wanted to let go. Blaine heard Kurt sigh contently and he smiled. It felt perfect - until someone opened the front door and made them jump apart.

"Wha-? Oops, sorry dudes. Didn't know I'll interrupt anything." Finn was smiling at them in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay, Finn. Blaine was just leaving," Kurt said as he avoided looking his step-brother in the eyes. Blaine nodded and turned towards the door.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you again, Finn."

"Same here, dude. Take the guys and come and visit someday," Finn said as he got out of his jacket and put it aside.

"I will." Blaine was just about to walk out of the door when he quickly turned around hugged Kurt again. "I'll see you on Friday," he whispered. Then he walked out of the house.

Kurt sighed as he saw his retreating back. Then he realized that Blaine's car was still at Lima Bean.

"Blaine, your car," he said lamely. Blaine turned around and grinned.

"I've got it covered," he said and held up his phone. Kurt didn't know what he'd do, but was too dazed to volunteer to drive him himself. He nodded and closed the door. Before he could do anything more he was attacked by Finn.

"So, what happened this Friday?" he asked cheerfully as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going out on a date with Blaine this Friday." Kurt tried to sound casual, but saying it out loud made him grin hugely. "Can you get it, Finn? I actually have a date with Blaine Anderson!"

"I'm happy for you dude," Finn said and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt was still smiling when they reached the kitchen and Finn greeted his mother and Burt. Kurt knew he had to tell his father that he had a date this Friday, but figured it could wait till tomorrow. Right now he wanted to hear about the honeymoon.

**A/N:**

Liked it?

**Good news, guys. I might have my computer back soon. Some guy just has to come by and fix it. I'm so happy!**

**Review and make me even happier?**

**/xo Natassa**


	46. Chapter 46

"How exactly did you forget your car at that coffee shop again?" Everett asked as he and Blaine entered their house.

"I told you. I was there with Kurt and then he saw his old bullies, so we got into his car and left. I know he would feel better if we were in the same car," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but what if I wouldn't have been able to pick you up? And Wes and David were busy? How did you expect to get home?"

"I'm sure Kurt or Finn would've been able to drive me to my car."

"Anyway, what were you doing with Kurt anyway?" Everett asked.

Blaine bit his lip. "We were just...talking."

"About?" Everett had to suppress a grin when he saw his brother blush.

"Us," Blaine said quietly, but Everett heard him.

"What about you?"

"Okay, fine, I asked him out. Happy?" Blaine almost yelled.

Everett laughed loudly. "Oh, Blaine, believe me, I knew you were going to ask him out. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Blaine frowned. "How did you know?"

Everett smiled sheepishly. "Last night you had one of your nightmares again."  
Blaine stiffened. Everett continued.

"And I woke you up and you told me that you had kissed Kurt."

"I...what?"

"And I knew you were going to ask him out when I saw you practically run out of the house," he concluded with a smile.

Blaine coughed awkwardly. "Yeah, well he said yes."

"Of course he did! I saw the way he looked at you at New Year's. He's head over heels in love with you." Everett smiled wider.

"Well, I'm in love with him," Blaine mumbled and smiled. "I'm in love with him," he repeated a bit louder.

"You're in love with who?" a deep voice said from behind. Both teens turned around quickly to find their father standing by the doorframe. He eyed them harshly. "I asked you a question, Blaine," he said to the youngest. "Who are you in love with?"

"I-I'm not in l-love with a-anyone," Blaine stuttered.

"Then why did I just hear you say 'I'm in love with him'?"

"I-I..."

"Are you seeing someone?" He took a step closer to Blaine. "Are you trying to embarrass me? Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Harold!" said his mother's voice as she entered the living room.

Harold Anderson didn't take any notice of his wife and moved even closer to Blaine. "Are you doing this to me on purpose?"

"I-I'm not-"

"Why, Blaine? Why couldn't you just be good for once?"

Blaine could feel the tears in his eyes, but he held them back. He would not cry. Not now.

"Why!" Mr Anderson screamed. "Why!"

Blaine tried to back away as his fathers hand flew up in the air, but it was too late. Slap! He could feel the pain in his left cheek as he stumbled backwards and fell. He could hear all the muffled, screaming voices all around him, but he couldn't make out what they said. All he could think of was his hatred towards his father. He shakily got back up again and watched his father stare him down without any sign of regret showing on his face. That was the last drop.

"You!" he growled. "You and all your prejudices and your longing for a perfect image and life. Why can't you just accept the fact that your youngest son is gay? Is that really so hard? In a year you won't have to see me again. As soon as I hit eighteen I'm leaving, but you could at least save the violence until the rest of your precious family wasn't watching." He pointed towards Annie who was staring at what was happening before her with a shocked expression. "All you do is scarring them too." Blaine's voice cracked and he had to fight back the tears again. "I know I'm a disappointment, but hitting me won't make me change. It'll just make me worse." He started walking towards the door, but Mr Anderson stopped him.

"You do not talk back at me like that!" he screamed into his face.

"Would you just shut up? I hate you and everything you are!" Blaine screamed back.

The older man lifted his hand to slap him again, but this time Blaine backed away in time.

"You're such a coward. You think hitting me will make things better? Well, it will most likely just give me some injuries or maybe even a concussion." He took a step closer to Mr Anderson. "You can't punch the gay out of me."

He could practically feel the heat radiating from his father. He smiled cruelly at him.

"Guess what, dad. I love him, and I don't care what you think."

All he could remember after that was a rather hard punch to his head and then everything went black.

**A/N:**

***Laughs evilly and runs off to hide***

**/xo Natassa**


	47. Chapter 47

"Wes, put that down!"

"But he'll never know-"

"Put it down, I said."

"Okay then, be a buzz kill."

"Wes, if you don't-"

"Could you two just shut up?"

"Sorry, Kurt."

Blaine's eyes flew open at the sound of several voices nearby. He had to blink a couple of times to get used to the light. When he finally could make out what he saw he almost let out a surprised gasp. There, just some inches away, was Kurt's beautiful, angelic, pale face. He was wearing an expression of concern, happiness and sadness at the same time.

"Kurt," he said and grimaced at the pain he was feeling on his head. He reached up and realized that something soft was wrapped around his curly mess. He made a motion to pull it off, but a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw Kurt carefully pull his hand back down and held it tightly with his own.

"Don't," he said softly. "You'll make it worse."

Blaine opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he realized that they weren't alone in the room. There were four more people there - Wes, David, Jeff and Everett.

"Uhm, where am I?" he asked confusedly.

"We're at the hospital," Wes answered.

"Your parents told us you walked into a door and hurt yourself badly," Jeff said. "But that you're okay now."

"You better watch where you go, Blainey. We don't want anymore injuries," David mock scolded.

Blaine frowned. Walked into a door? He did not remember that. When and how did that happen?

He glanced at Everett who hadn't said a word. He was staring darkly at the floor before he looked up and caught his eye. Blaine gave him a questioning look. He just went back to his staring.

"A door. Right," Blaine mumbled and grimaced at the pain.

"Don't strain yourself to much, Blaine," Kurt said and squeezed his hand. "Relax."

Blaine nodded slowly and leaned back into the pillows on the hospital bed. It had been a while since he visited a hospital. The last time was when... Well, it wasn't pleasant. And he definitely did not like hospitals after that. To be completely honest he had never really liked hospitals. He had always been kind of afraid of them. But having Kurt there calmed him.

Kurt. Why did he feel like Kurt had something to do with him being in the hospital? Not that this was Kurt's fault. He was the one who clumsily walked into a door. He had probably been so excited about the date that he- The date! He looked up at Kurt with a panic stricken face. Kurt frowned in worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What day is it today?"

"It's Friday. Why?"

Oh no. He had ruined everything. "Our date," he said lamely.

Kurt smiled at him. "Blaine your well-being is much more important than a date. I've never really been the type for first dates anyway," he laughed.

"But I was looking forward to it," Blaine pouted.

"We can always have our date here and now. The place and time doesn't matter, you know. As long as I'm with you I'm fine."

Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt who blushed a bit.

"So this is officially us being on our first date?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Wow, what a story to tell the grandchildren," he joked.

Kurt laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Grandchildren?" he questioned.

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "You know, if we ever get some," he said awkwardly.

Kurt chuckled and reached down and kissed Blaine's hand. Feeling those soft, warm lips on his skin was too much for Blaine who bent forward and kissed him full on the lips. He could hear Kurt's surprised gasp mixed with cheers from the others in the room. He pulled back and blushed furiously, but kept his gaze on Kurt.

"Finally!" Wes exclaimed at the same time David said, "It's about time!"

"We thought you'd never admit your feelings to each other," Jeff grinned.

"Well, we actually admitted our feelings 5 days ago," Kurt corrected.

"5 days ago!" Wes gasped. "And you never told us?"

"Well, we never really got the chance, did we?" Blaine mumbled.

"Oh, right."

"Wait, I've been knocked out for five days?" Blaine suddenly asked.

The others nodded.

"Wow," he said. "That was...a lot."

"Indeed," Jeff agreed.

"Is he awake yet?" a voice asked as the door opened and Finn walked in. He caught a sight of Blaine and sighed in relief. "Oh, I guess he is."

Blaine nodded. "Hi, Finn."

"Sup dude," Finn greeted and turned to the others. "Burt says you should come and get some lunch. I'm sure Blaine will be fine by himself for a while."

Kurt glanced at Blaine with a worried face. Blaine smiled weakly.

"You go. I'll be fine. I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason you starved to death," he said half-jokingly.

Kurt sighed in defeat and stood up. "I'll be back," he said.

"You better," Blaine replied.

Kurt, Wes, David and Jeff stood up and walked towards the door. They all nodded at Blaine before they left the room. Blaine glanced at Everett who was the only one left. He didn't make any motion to leave.

"Something wrong, Ev?" Blaine asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine, do you remember the real reason you're here right now?" he asked bluntly.

Blaine frowned. "Real reason? I though I walked into a door."

"That's why our beloved parents want everyone else you think," Everett answered darkly. "But I was there. I know the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad hit you Blaine. You did not walk into a door. Dad hit you because you said you loved Kurt."

Blaine stared at him for a while, his mouth agape. So Kurt was the reason he was here. Well not the reason, but part of it. Blaine's love for him. No. It was not Kurt's or Blaine's fault. It was his homophobic father's fault. He remembered it all clearly now. The first slap that made him lose it, and them the real punch. His entire family had been there as Blaine finally confessed what he had been keeping inside for so long. His real feelings towards his father and Kurt. It felt good. No, it felt really good. Like a burden was taken from his shoulders. He did definitely not regret being here this time. He saw the hospital in a new light now. Like a haven.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you okay?" Everett asked and eyed him worriedly. Blaine snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm great."

**A/N:**

**Fun fact: This chapter was posted on youtube 6 months ago.**

**Liked it? Review it?**

**/xo Natassa**


	48. Chapter 48

"You know what? It feels good to be back again," Blaine said as he and Kurt unpacked in their dorm at Dalton Sunday evening.

"Agreed," Kurt smiled and finished putting the last of his clothes in the closet. Not that he would ever wear them here at because of the uniforms, but still. "How's your head?" he asked worriedly as he saw Blaine rubbing it with his palm.

"Good," Blaine replied with a weak smile. He had been able to leave the hospital just in time to get back at Dalton. He did feel better, but it still hurt a bit. But he didn't want to worry Kurt, so he lied and said that he was fine.

Kurt wasn't fooled though. "Are you sure?" he asked and moved closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kurt." Blaine took a step backwards, but kept his gaze locked with Kurt's.

"You're a horrible liar, you know," Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine frowned. Kurt reached for his hand and pulled him into his arms a bit bashfully. Blaine traced his fingers over Kurt's hot cheeks and continued to his jaw line. He could feel Kurt shiver when he went downwards and stopped on his chest. He looked him deep in the eyes.

"You're amazing," Blaine whispered. He could see Kurt's blush spread over his face, but he never broke the eye contact.

"You're not so bad yourself," he breathed back.

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's waist now and pulled him close. He could feel his sweet breath hit his face lightly. He inhaled once before leaning in. He could feel the smaller boy lean in as well before-

"Blaine, I heard about the accident. Seriously, you better be more careful." Nick stopped dead on his track as he took in the scene before him. Before Kurt or Blaine could react, he grinned lopsidedly and said, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Kurt started to pull away, but Blaine held him firmly in place.

"Actually you did, Nick," he said calmly.

Nick held up his hands apologetically. "Sorry, I'll knock the next time. It won't happen again," he said as he backed out of the room. "Have fun and remember to use protection!" he said loudly before skipping out of the room and closing the door.

"Well that was embarrassing," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder. He could feel Blaine chuckle.

"You better get used to it. We'll be their favourite leisure object now," he said and rubbed Kurt's back.

Kurt snorted and peeked up at Blaine. "We were kind of in the middle of something before we got so rudely interrupted," he said with a playful wink.

Blaine grinned and dragged him towards the bed and pushed him down on it gently. Then he attacked Kurt's lips with his own and planned on never pulling away again. He ran his hands softly through Kurt's hair while Kurt had his hands on Blaine's chest. The only time he broke the kiss was to breathe. But suddenly a tight feeling in his pants made him pull away quickly. Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact.

Blaine took in Kurt's disappointed face and decided that he just couldn't tell him that he turned him on so much, but that he wanted them to wait, so he just pulled a teasing smile and said, "Easy there, mister. We have packing to get back to."

Kurt sighed and agreed. The rest of the evening was spent unpacking their stuff, occasionally brushing body parts as they passed each other. Blaine caught Kurt staring at him more than once, every time rewarded with a blush from the ogling one, and couldn't help but smile. Kurt was adorable. And he was his. He would be able to kiss him whenever he wanted to. To touch him whenever he wanted to. He would be able to love him whenever he wanted to and that, Blaine though, was all he ever wished in life.

**A/N:**

**Everytime you review Kurt and Blaine kiss!**

**/xo Natassa**


	49. Chapter 49

Kurt was straightening his tie in front of the mirror. It was Monday morning and it was time for school again. He threw a glance at his still snoring roommate and walked over to him.

"Blaine, wake up," he said softly. Blaine didn't budge. "Blaine," he said a little louder and shook him lightly. Blaine mumbled something incoherent and hid his head under the covers.

Kurt frowned. He did not remember Blaine being so hard to wake in the mornings. He looked at him and smiled mischievously. In one quick move he got on Blaine's bed and started jumping up and down.

"Blaine. Get. Up," he said after every jump.

Blaine's head shot out from under the covers and he looked around confusedly before his eyes landed on the boy who was still standing on his bed. He glared at him while Kurt burst out laughing.

"Oh, Blaine," he breathed as he tried to calm down. "You look like a little puppy!"

"You are so going to pay for that," Blaine said and took a hold of Kurt's ankle and made him fall down on the bed.

Kurt shrieked as Blaine climbed on top of him. He pinned Kurt's arms above his head and leaned closer to the boy with a grin.

"Are you going to apologize for waking me up oh so rudely and then laughing in my face?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt writhed under him, but shook his head. "Never!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Blaine said with a dramatic sigh. "I guess I'm gonna have to kiss you to death now."

Kurt looked surprise. "That's my punishment?"

"For now, yes," Blaine answered and leaned in. Just as he was about to lock their lips, the door - of course - flew open.

"Hey, what- _Oh my god!_ My eyes!" David shrieked and covered his eyes with his hands. Wes came running into the room with a worried look on his face.

"David, what's wrong?" he asked his best friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. David just shook his head and pointed to where the two mortified boys were still lying in the awkward position.

Wes raised an eyebrow at the sight. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Blaine quickly climbed off Kurt, blushing like mad. Kurt, equally blushing, got off the bed and cleared his throat.

"I was trying to wake Blaine up, but that was particularly hard to do, so I started jumping on his bed and he just attacked me and pinned me down," he said in a rush.

Blaine mocked glared. "You make is sound like I'm the bad guy here. You can't just jump on my bed and yell in my ear and expect me to act like everything is fine. I had to get revenge!"

"Yeah, well it looked like you were about to have sex, so what kind of revenge is that?" David asked, finally getting over the first shock.

"Ah, well you see. That was my initial revenge. I'm going to fulfil it later," Blaine said and winked at Kurt who blushed even more.

Wes rolled his eyes. "I already miss it when you were crushing on one another and being too shy to admit it," he said with a sigh.

"Classes start in half an hour. Blaine, get dressed," David said and dragged Wes out of the room. "And no more messing around, okay!" he added before closing the door.

Blaine chuckled slightly and turned to Kurt with an evil smirk. Kurt noticed and backed away slowly.

"Hey, he said no messing around!"

"Don't worry, I've got all day," Blaine said and grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Kurt exhaled loudly. This was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N:**

**If you haven't noticed already I love cockblocking Klaine x)**

**Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	50. Chapter 50

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his history book as Blaine entered their shared dorm.  
"Yes?"

"Oh, were you studying? I can come back later," Blaine said and made a motion as if he was leaving again.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is your room as well, remember."

"Yeah, well I'm afraid what I'll say will distract you a bit," Blaine replied and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Really?" Kurt asked in a nonchalant tone that Blaine could easily detect as false. He smiled.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how to say this," Blaine started and looked around nervously. "We never really made it official."

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes as Blaine kneeled down on one knee and took his hand in his.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Kurt squealed and dragged Blaine upwards and jumped into his arms, bombarding his with kisses. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Blaine laughed as Kurt kissed his entire face, but purposely skipping his lips. He grinned and pushed Kurt down on the bed and attacked his lips. Kurt's muffled yelp became forgotten as Blaine licked Kurt's lips, asking for an entrance. Kurt happily obeyed.

It was like in all those cheesy movies where it started out sweet and passionate and later became more heated. Those movies that Blaine actually hated, but would gladly suffer through for Kurt with a smile on his face. As Blaine snaked his hand into Kurt's shirt, things got serious. But not in the way that you expect, you dirty little freak. No, Kurt pushed Blaine away from him and Blaine tumbled down from the bed.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed and went to help his boyfriend. "Are you hurt? Oh God, of course you are! Your head hasn't even started to heal yet and I just injure you even more. What kind of person am I? I'm so sorry! It was a reflex. I didn't mean to-" Kurt's rambling apologies got cut off as Blaine pressed his lips to his quickly.

"Kurt, I'm fine. I should've realized that would've been you reaction. I wasn't thinking. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Blaine, I'm trying to take the blame here. Stop trying to turn things around," Kurt said with a roll on his eyes.

Blaine chuckled and shoved his playfully. Kurt raised an eyebrow and shoved him back. Blaine's eyes gleamed.

"You don't know what you just started." Then he attacked him and pushed him down on the bed again, but this time with different motives.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed as Blaine knocked the air out of him.

"I still haven't gotten you back for this morning," Blaine said mischievously and started tickling his sides.

Kurt's squeals turned into laughter as he tried pushing his boyfriend off of him.  
"Blaine, stop!"

"No way, babe," Blaine said and bit Kurt's earlobe before he started sucking on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "You're going to make a hickey!"

"That wasn't my intention." Blaine grinned evilly. "But now that you've suggested it..."

"Oh, no you won't." In one swift move Kurt had switched their positions and was now the one on top. Blaine let out a surprised squeal.

"Now, are you going to behave or will I have to throw out all your hair gel?" Kurt asked seriously. Blaine pouted at him.

"You're no fun, Kurt," he said sulkily.

"May so be."

Kurt was about to get off of Blaine, but the latter pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sweetly.

Kurt blinked at his change of mood. "I have to get back to studying. I can't believe the teachers give us homework on the first day!"

"But this is so comfortable," Blaine argued and ran his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Maybe I can take a break," Kurt answered sheepishly.

Blaine grinned and moved aside so that Kurt could lie next to him. Kurt put his head on Blaine's chest and sighed contently.

"I don't know how we will survive the school work this year," he mumbled.

Blaine laughed. "I know. It was hard enough last year." And then he kissed him again.

**A/N:**

**Klaine is love, okay?**

**/xo Natassa**


	51. Chapter 51

Jeff walked into the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of the Warblers with a confused expression.

"What's up, Jeff? Did a book not end the way you wanted it to?" Wes asked with a laugh.

Jeff shook his head. "Any endings in books are good endings," he said and sighed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" asked David and took a huge bite out of his burger.

Jeff slowly raised his head to look at him. "I have a date."

That caused David to choke on his food and the rest of the Warblers exclaimed a chorus of _"What!"_

Jeff turned red and sunk down in his chair. He did not enjoy the attention, at least not this kind of attention.

Wes thumped David on his back until the latter had calmed down and was breathing normally again. Meanwhile Jeff was being attacked by his fellow Warblers.

"Who is it?"

"Do we know her?"

"Is she pretty?"

"How did you meet?"

"Who asked who?"

"Are we going to meet her?"

"How did it happen?"

"Are you in love with her?"

Jeff bit his lip and stared stubbornly down at the floor without answering their questions. Luckily for him, Wes saved him.

"Guys! Give the guy some space, c'mon," he said and gestured for them to sit back down again. They all obeyed hence he was using his lead Warblers voice. And no one wanted to get on Wes' wrong side.

Jeff gave him a thankful nod and exhaled loudly. Wes raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that after that huge revelation you're going to have to at least tell us a little bit," he said and Jeff bit his lip again and sighed.

"I know, I know," he mumbled and cleared his throat. Just as he was about to start Kurt and Blaine chose that moment to walk up to them.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Blaine asked and held out a chair for Kurt to sit down. The paler boy blushed, but sat down with a smile. Blaine grinned and took out a chair for himself.

"Jeff's got a date and he's about to give us all the dirty details," Justin answered.

Jeff turned even redder and spluttered out, "There are no dirty details!"

The others laughed while Kurt and Blaine smiled happily towards Jeff.

"Jeff, that's wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I knew you couldn't claim that your true love were books for the rest of your life," Blaine said with a lopsided smile.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Now give us details!" David urged.

"There're actually not many details to say since the date hasn't happened yet," Jeff said. David made an impatience sound.

"I mean how you met, who asked who, and all that."

Jeff exhaled again and looked up at his friends' curious faces. "Do you remember when Blaine had his New Year's Eve party?"

They all nodded while Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks and bashful smiles.

"Well I met her there."

**Flashback:**

Jeff was standing at one of the many bookshelves in Blaine's house. He still could not believe that Blaine hadn't even read half of these books! He drew his fingers carefully over some particularly dusty examples and picked one out. Alice in Wonderland. One of his favourites.

As he leaned back on the wall and started reading a shadow appeared in front of him. He glanced up, guessing that it probably was one of the Warblers who wanted to annoy him, and found himself looking at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had short, blond hair, a smile that could light up anyone's day and an angel looking face. Simply put, she looked like an angel. A beautiful, beautiful angel.

"Why are you standing here by yourself?" she asked in a soft voice. Boy, that voice was like music to his ears.

"I-I'm just-I was just-reading," he stuttered and held up the book in a lame way.

She laughed. Her laugh was magical. "I can see that. Why don't you come and join the party?"

"I'm not much of a party person. I'm only here because Blaine told me I could borrow any book I wanted," he said with an embarrassed smile.

She arched an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing you like reading."

He nodded and suddenly felt really stupid. The most beautiful girl was talking to him and the only thing he had mentioned was reading and books. He decided to be brave for once in his life and held out his hand towards her.

"I can change my plans though. Do you want to dance?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. Jeff could've sworn he saw sparks fly when she touched him.

"My name is Jeff, by the way."

She smiled for like the hundredth time that night. "Quinn."

**End of flashback.**_  
_  
"And then I asked her if she wanted to go out this Friday and she said yes, so we exchanged number and I still can't believe it, so I'm freaking out. What if she doesn't like me? What if she finds me boring? What if-"

Wes put his hand over Jeff's mouth. "Dude, you're rambling."

"Sorry," Jeff mumbled once Wes took his hand away.

"So, you're going out with Quinn," Kurt said after a moment of silence.

Jeff nodded. "She's in New Directions, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed and felt a jab of pain in his chest. It's been a while since he thought of his old Glee club. "She's a good girl. I think you're going to like her."

Jeff gave a nervous laugh and looked down. Kurt smiled at his discomfort.

"Speaking of dates and relationships," Wes said and turned towards Kurt and Blaine with a raised eyebrow. "What are you two?"

Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled sheepishly. "Boyfriends," they both answered. The entire table cheered.

"Finally! Kurt, you don't know how nervous he's been all day because he was about to finally pop the question," David said and shook his head.

"Really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy.

"Shut up, David," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt smiled and grabbed his hand. Blaine looked at him and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Nick chanted and the rest of the Warblers followed suit.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Blaine laughed bashfully and looked at Kurt again. He could see his blush rise as well, but decided that this is how it's gonna be from now on, so he might as well deal with it.

He leaned in and they locked lips. Everyone cheered again and Blaine smiled into the kiss. If this is how it's gonna be now, he did not have any problem with that.

**A/N:**

**I like focusing on other characters as well =)**

**Review?**

**/xo Natassa**


	52. Chapter 52

"Blaine?" Kurt said gingerly two days later. Blaine looked up from his biology book and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"No, but you do," Blaine said with a laugh. "You're going to Lima, remember?"

"I though that maybe you could come with me," Kurt said and bit his lip.

Both of Blaine's eyebrows shot up now. "To Lima?"

"To Lima," Kurt reassured him with a smile.

"Um, would Burt be okay with that?"

Kurt sighed and sat up properly on the bed. "That's the thing. I haven't really...told him about us yet. Not that I don't want to!" he added quickly when he saw Blaine's face drop. "It's just that I never got the chance to tell him that we were going out because, well, you walked into a door and ended up in the hospital." He laughed at Blaine's clumsiness despite that he was really worried about him. Blaine pretended to take offence by putting his hand over his heart with an "Ouch!"

Kurt grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Blaine kissed back only half-heartedly. He knew he had to tell Kurt that his visit at the hospital wasn't because of an accident, but he just didn't know how or when.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine was frowning and looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

Blaine glanced at him and smiled. "Of course not."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it for now. "Anyway, my point is. I thought that maybe you could come over for dinner on Saturday and I could introduce you. Properly." He looked hopefully at Blaine whose smile got wider.

"Really? You want to introduce me to your family?"

"Only if you want," Kurt said timidly.

"Of course I want to, Kurt." Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own. "I want to show the whole world that you're mine."

Kurt blushed in delight. "Great!"

Blaine smiled at the look of utter joy on Kurt's face and suddenly a thought struck him and his grin was long gone. "But what if Burt doesn't like me?"

"Don't be stupid Blaine. Why shouldn't he like you? Besides, he's met you before."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't approve of us being together? What if he doesn't like me this time?" Blaine was starting to hyperventilate. Kurt found it pretty endearing since he was usually so calm and collected, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at his giggling boyfriend. "Alright, laugh at my pain."

Kurt pulled him closer, still laughing, and put his forehead on his shoulder to try to calm himself.

"Blaine," he breathed. "Are you really worried about meeting my father?"

"Yes," Blaine said with a frown.

"You're adorable." Kurt pulled him close and kissed him once more. "But you're worrying in vain. He'll love you. They'll all love you."

Blaine, being caught of guard when Kurt called him adorable, inhaled a wheezing breath and nodded. "Alright."

Kurt smiled at him. "Come on, we've got studying to get back to."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Oh, hush and open your book."

**A/N:**

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**How will Burt react? Stay tuned and find out!**

**/xo Natassa**


	53. Chapter 53

Blaine was standing in a corridor and waited for his lesson to start when Wes and David walked up to him.

"Why the long face?" David asked and pointed to Blaine's apprehensive expression.

"It's nothing," Blaine said with a sigh. His friends raised their eyebrows at him. "It's really silly. Just leave it."

"Alright, we'll leave it," Wes said. "For now."

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek and looked down. It was Friday and he was about to meet Kurt's family in about 24 hours. He was panicking.

"Oh, no, Jeff. Not you too!" David exclaimed when Jeff approached them. Blaine glanced up at him. He was looking totally devastated. His blonde hair was standing in every direction and his eyes had lost its entire glow. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"It's Friday for god's sake! Why does everyone look like World War III just started?" David continued with an exasperated groan.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine who probably looked as awful as he did.

"I have a date with Quinn today. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I've been too worried," Jeff explained.

"Ah, Jeff, come on. It'll be fine," Wes assured him. "She'll love you. Why else do you think she agreed on this date?"

"To make it easier for me when she rejects me?" Jeff's voice cracked. "I'm no good at this dating thing. Maybe I should stick to my books. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna call her and cancel right now." Jeff took out his phone, but David grabbed it from his hand.

"Don't be stupid, Jeff. This might be the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

Jeff snorted, but made no move to grab the phone back. He just leaned back onto the wall with a sigh.

"So now that that is over." Wes turned towards Blaine. "What's up with you?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Kurt invited me over for dinner tomorrow."

"Um, aren't you happy about that?" Wes raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am, it's just," Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back onto the wall as well. "What if his dad doesn't approve? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Blaine, Burt is the most accepting dad I've ever heard of. Do you really think he won't approve of something that clearly makes his son really happy?" Wes said.

"I'm still worried," Blaine said quietly.

"You're nervous, and that's normal," David said. "Kurt loves you, and Burt will see it." Jeff nodded in agreement. Blaine sighed again.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course, we're always right!" Wes said with a grin.

Blaine smiled back and thought about his brother. Maybe he should give him a call, just to see if everything is alright at home. Everett decided to stay at home for a while before he went back to college. Blaine mentally slapped himself when the thought of inviting Kurt over for dinner wandered through his mind. Yeah, like his father would ever approve of that. Blaine felt slightly relieved when he realized that Burt wasn't like that, so maybe it'll be fine after all.

Their teacher chose that moment to show up. Blaine sighed and followed him into the classroom for their first lesson. He was so glad it was Friday.


	54. Chapter 54

"Hey, Blaine, what's up?" Everett said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Ev." Blaine said as he walked towards the cafeteria. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. More than fine actually. I'm great!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Have I missed something?"

"No, Blaine, no." Blaine could hear another voice in the background. A female voice.

"Who are you with?" Blaine asked as he felt the curiosity rise.

"What? No one." Everett said quickly. Blaine could tell that he was lying.

"I heard someone," Blaine pushed.

"It's just your imagination, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Everett was just too much sometimes.

"Any reason you called?" Everett said after a while.

"I just wanted to talk to you. See how everything is at home. How's Annie?"

"Like she usually is. I swear one day I'm gonna punch that boyfriend of hers."

Blaine laughed. "You're so overprotective."

"I'm the oldest. Someone has to look out for her." Everett said. "And you too for that matter."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask what he meant Everett spoke again.

"So, how's it going with Kurt?" Blaine could hear the grin in his voice. "Gotten to second base yet?"

"Everett!" Blaine hissed. "I've dated him for like two weeks!"

"That's more than enough time," Everett laughed.

"I don't want us to rush into things. I want him to be ready. I want it to be made out of love, not lust."

His brother was silent for a moment. Just as Blaine started to wonder if he was still there, he sighed.

"I'm proud of you, Blaine. Not every guy thinks the way you do, which is a shame, really." Blaine blinked at the soft tone in his voice. "You're right, you shouldn't rush into things. Make sure the both of you are ready, and don't forget to be safe." Blaine frowned. Was this some kind of alternative form of 'The Talk'?

"Ev, are you okay? This doesn't really sound like you," Blaine said quietly.

"I guess someone has opened my eyes when it comes to love."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. _'Someone has opened my eyes when it comes to love'...?_ What was he...? Now Blaine started to grin.

"Ev, are you in love?" he asked into the phone.

He could hear Everett choke on the other line. His grin got wider.

"No..." Everett said quickly as soon as he caught his breath again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Blaine continued. "Oh my God! I bet the girl you're with right now is her! What's her name? Do I know her? When will I meet her? Or better, when did you meet? How did you meet? How long have you been together? Ev, why didn't you tell me?" Blaine rambled on.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"Wait! You can't hang up now and leave me like this! At least tell me her name!"

*Click* Everett had hung up.

Blaine laughed at his brother's silliness. He had to tell Kurt. He quickly walked towards the cafeteria and found Kurt sitting with the others. Blaine walked up to them.

"Hello, beautiful," he said and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt blushed and looked up with a shy smile.

"Aww!" Wes and David cooed and made hearts with their hands. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, you can never guess what I just found out."

"You failed your biology test?" Wes said.

"You're related to Elvis?" David supplied.

"You actually are a hobbit?"

"Your dance moves aren't cool in any way?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Guys!" Kurt said loudly and they both stopped, but grinned nevertheless as they started eating again. Blaine frowned at them. "What is it, Blaine?" Kurt turned towards his boyfriend.

"I just talked to Everett, and I found out that he has a girlfriend!" Blaine said with a grin.

David spit out his milk while Wes choked on his food. _"What?"_ they exclaimed.

"Really? That's great!" Kurt smiled.

"How exactly did you find out because we've been trying to get him to admit something like that for years, and never, I repeat, never, has he given us any hints!" David said.

"Well you aren't his brothers, but he actually didn't admit it to me either. But the way he was denying it made it pretty clear. Plus I heard a female voice in the background."

"I knew it must've been someone special since he didn't stop texting all New Year's Eve," Wes said and shook his head and looked at Blaine. "He's worse than you!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but let it drop. He turned to Kurt again and let his chin rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"I've missed you," he mumbled.

Kurt giggled. "Blaine, it's only been a couple of hours."

"That's way too much," Blaine complained. "I wish we had more classes together."

"Geez, I wonder how you'll be able to sleep tonight when I go back to Lima."

Blaine's face dropped. He had completely forgotten that Kurt was leaving tonight. That revelation also made him remember that he was going to Lima too. Tomorrow.

Kurt studied his boyfriend. He seemed to be lost in thoughts and the look on his face made it pretty clear that it wasn't happy thoughts.

"Hey, I'll be back on Sunday evening. And you'll get to see me tomorrow anyway."

Blaine glanced at him. Kurt was wearing an adorable frown that made it impossible for Blaine not to smile. He put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

"I know, baby, I know," he sighed.

"You're not still worried about meeting my father, right?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If I say yes, will you laugh at me again?"

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt grabbed his face between his hands to make him look at him. "He'll love you. You don't have to worry. You're amazing."

Blaine flashed him a smile and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt happily kissed back.

"As cute as this is, I wonder if you can keep down the sappiness for some minutes. I think Jeff will get a heart attack," Wes said.

Jeff was looking at them with a frown. The sight of them kissing made him think of his date with Quinn tonight. To say that he was nervous was an understatement.

"You're not worried about the date, right?" Kurt asked him.

Jeff dropped his face on the table as he mumbled a _'yes'_.

Kurt sighed. What was with everyone today?

"If it makes you feel better, Mercedes told me that you're all Quinn can talk about."

Jeff's head shot up. "Really?" he said with wide eyes.

Kurt nodded with a smile.

"See? You two need to stop worrying! When school starts on Monday you'll look back at this weekend and smile," David concluded.

Blaine nodded. He was probably worrying in vain. It's going to be fine. Burt wasn't that bad, right?

Right?

**A/N:**

**Klaine is just too adorable for words!**

**/xo Natassa**


	55. Chapter 55

"I'll miss you."

"Blaine, you get to see me tomorrow again," Kurt said, but hugged him tighter nevertheless.

"I know, but I'm used to having you around all the time," Blaine said with a sigh. "I don't think I can last 30 minutes without you."

"That I've noticed," Kurt smirked.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you won't miss me too." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Most of the time you're like an overexcited puppy, so being away from you for a while might give my head some rest," Kurt teased.

Blaine mock gasped. "I am hurt."

Kurt laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Try to relax, okay? Like I said, you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, alright. But I'm not letting you go until you say you'll miss me too." Blaine held Kurt's waist tightly in his arms. He could hear Kurt giggle.

"Okay, fine! I'll miss you!" Kurt laughed.

"Was that so hard?" Blaine grinned and released him.

Kurt snorted and turned towards the car next to them. Blaine sighed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

Kurt nodded and jumped into the car and closed the door. He opened the car window and gave Blaine a last look before he said _'see you'_ and drove out of Dalton's car park. Blaine gazed after him until he couldn't see the car anymore. With a deep sigh he walked back into Dalton.

***Line break***

"Did Kurt leave?" Wes asked when Blaine approached them in the common room alone.

"Yeah," Blaine said distantly. "He told me to give you guys his greetings."

"Well, give him our greetings when you see him tomorrow," Wes said.

Blaine nodded and sunk down into the couch. The others raised their eyebrows at him.

David looked like he was about to explode at him, but Wes shot him a look that made him remain silent.

Blaine closed his eyes. He felt tired. With all the worrying about meeting Kurt's parents, the bunch of homework they'd received and his still hurting head, he hadn't slept much lately. Without further ado, he felt himself drift off into a light sleep.

He felt like he was falling. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was indeed falling. He was falling down a waterfall rather smoothly. The air was caressing his face and he wanted to fall forever. He felt so peaceful.

"Anderson."

Blaine widened his eyes as he searched for the source of the voice. He recognized it; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Anderson!"

The voice shouted this time. Blaine's eyes flew downwards. There it was, the source of the voice, down at the bottom of the waterfall. It was...no. It couldn't be.

"What do you think you're doing, you little fag?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed. Without being able to stop it he felt himself fall faster. And it wasn't pleasant.

"Stop walking around like everything's okay. Being a fag is never okay!"

A tormented sob left his mouth. He was falling right into the arms of his former bullies.

"Please! Please, stop!" he cried as he desperately tried to stop himself from falling. He couldn't.

He could hear their mocking laughter. He felt another sob leave his mouth.

"You're a disappointment!"

Blaine looked down just in time to see his dad join the bullies. He was frowning at him.

"Dad!" Blaine yelled.

"You are not my son!"

Blaine screamed as he finally reached the ground that had been vacated of water. The demons surrounded him. He fought to get away, but he couldn't. He could feel the first fist collide with his jaw.

_"Blaine!"_

Blaine opened his eyes to find Wes looking down at him while David was holding his shoulders.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine was breathing heavily. He glanced around the room frantically. Everyone was looking in his direction with concerned faces. He was still in the common room. It had just been a dream. He was safe.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," he said in a small voice. He was trembling, he could tell. "It was just a bad d-dream."

Wes looked at him sympathetically. He sat down next to him while David gave everyone else a look that told them it was all fine. Everyone respected Blaine's privacy and went back to their own business.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jeff asked as he scooted closer to them on the couch.

Blaine shook his head. "I'd rather not."

They nodded in understanding. They knew Blaine had had a tough past and that he sometimes had dreams about it. Blaine didn't like talking about it and they respected that.

"I think I'm going up to my room. I...I'm tired. That nap didn't really help much." With those words, Blaine got up and left.

The others looked at each other.

"He was practically screaming in his sleep," David said as he glanced after him in concern.

"We know that he sometimes dreams about it, especially when he's stressed. Meeting Kurt's parents seems to add even more pressure," Wes said.

"Should we tell Kurt?" Jeff asked.

Wes shook his head. "No. It's not our thing to tell. Besides, they share room. He'll probably find out about it eventually."

"He probably has nightmares as well. He was bullied in McKinley," David added.

"So we'll just let them help each other," Wes concluded.


	56. Chapter 56

Blaine sat down on his bed with a sigh. He was upset that Kurt was back at Lima, but at the same time he felt kind of relieved. He could try to collect himself without having to worry about Kurt seeing him like this.

He threw a glance at his guitar. It's been a while since he played on it. Maybe it was time.

He picked it up carefully and started strumming its strings.

_I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me  
I meant all the things I said_

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

On my own

I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own  
  
Blaine put the guitar down and fell back onto his bed. When would his father understand that this isn't a choice? He never had a choice. He always tried to be perfect for his family, but he let them down anyway. His dad shut him out, and he shut out everyone else. It was a good thing that he transferred to Dalton. He could escape his bullies and his judging father. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

The past was stuck on him like a tattoo. Seeping through his veins like venom. He was tired of this. He was tired of being the victim.

His thoughts went to Kurt and he felt himself smile. Kurt; the boy he knew he loved. The boy who made it all worth it. He would face his bullies and his father for Kurt's sake. Kurt was so brave. He wished he was as brave.

They could make it, together. They could face their bullies with their heads held high, as long as they were together.  
Kurt made it all worth it.

**A/N:**

**Don't you just want to hug Blaine and never let go?**

**The song is Pieces by Sum 41.**

**Reviews make me happy =)**

**/xo Natassa**


	57. Chapter 57

"Blaine, for the last time, I don't have a girlfriend!" Everett shouted irritably as he answered his phone.

"That's not actually why I called, but I still think you do," Blaine said.

Everett sighed. "Why did you call then?"

"I had a nightmare."

Everett was quiet for a moment. "When?"

"Maybe half an hour ago? I fell asleep in the common room and, well, everyone kind of heard me."

"But most of them already knew that you have these kinds of dreams once in a while, didn't they?"

"Yeah...I guess I just wanted you to know. I mean, you are you."

"What was the dream about?"

Blaine described the dream with as many details as he could remember. He also told him about his thoughts about Kurt.

"He just makes it all worth it," Blaine finished. "If I have to go through all this just because I'm into guys, I'd gladly go through it again for Kurt."

"I'm sure Kurt wouldn't want you to, though," Everett said. Blaine could hear that he was smiling.

"I know. He's just amazing like that," Blaine smiled.

"Have you talked to Kurt about this? About the nightmares, I mean."

Blaine sighed. "No. I wasn't really planning on doing it, but I guess that if I want this relationship to work I have to be honest with him. Let him in on all my secrets."

"I'm sure he has nightmares as well. I mean, you guys kind of have the same problem."

"Yeah...except his dad accepts him."

They were both silent for a minute. Blaine was the first one to talk.

"He invited me over for dinner tomorrow. To meet his parents."

"That's great, Blaine! It's the first step," Everett said.

"Yeah...I think I'm worrying too much about it though, and that's why I dreamt that dream. You know I always have nightmares when I'm stressed or have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah," Everett said. "But you shouldn't be worried about meeting Kurt's parents." Blaine could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"I know, that's what he told me."

"Then listen to him," Everett said with finality.

Blaine sighed, but didn't answer. He knew he should listen to him. He would at least try.

"So...girlfriend?"

"Goodbye, Blaine."

**A/N:**

**I_ really_ love Everett.**

**/xo Natassa**


	58. Chapter 58

Blaine took a deep breath as he knocked on the Hummel-Hudson's front door the next day. He held the chocolate box tighter and waited patiently for someone to let him in. After a moment, the door swung open and Kurt peeked out.

"Hi," he said timidly.

Blaine smiled. "Hi, yourself."

"Do you want to come in?" Kurt asked and mentally slapped himself. 'No, Kurt, he wants to stay outside in the cold,' he scolded himself.

"Sure," Blaine answered and Kurt stepped aside to admit him.

Kurt was grateful for his acting skills, because he had been as nervous as Blaine about introducing him to his dad. But Blaine seemed kind of collected today. Kurt guessed he wasn't the only one who could act.

As Blaine got out of his coat, he shyly handed Kurt a red rose. Kurt's heart swelled as he looked at the rose. He beamed at Blaine who smiled.

"Just a little something so you won't miss me," Blaine said with a laugh.

"It's beautiful, Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Just like you then."

Kurt blushed to his scalp and looked at the rose again. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?

"After you," Blaine said.

Kurt snapped out of it. "Right, come one." He dragged Blaine towards the living room where Burt and Carole were currently watching a TV show. Kurt cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Dad, I want to introduce someone to you." Kurt gestured to Blaine who was looking a little paler than before, but was smiling nevertheless. "This is Blaine." He grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "My boyfriend."

Carole squealed in delight while Burt scrutinized Blaine carefully. Blaine put on his most charming smile and walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I know who you are kid," Burt said as he shook his hand. "I also knew that Kurt liked you. It wasn't hard to tell."

"Dad!" Kurt squealed in embarrassment. Blaine just smiled at him.

"Well I happen to like Kurt. Very much. But I would like to have your permission as well."

Burt was quiet for a minute. He examined the way Kurt was looking at Blaine. His face was flushed. He looked...happy. Something he hadn't seen him be for a while. The way Blaine glanced at him now and then made it obvious that he liked him as well. And if his son trusted him, he trusted him.

"I approve of this," Burt started, "because you both look really happy. And I can trust you that you won't hurt him, right Blaine?" He raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"I have no intentions of ever hurting him, sir."

"Please, son, call me Burt."

Blaine smiled. "Of course, Burt."

Carole walked up to them with a smile. "Welcome to the family, Blaine."  
Blaine was taken aback by the statement, but laughed when she hugged him.  
"Come on, let's eat!" she said happily.

Kurt, who had quietly been watching the whole interact with a smile, walked next to Blaine.

"I told you not to worry," he whispered.

"I should learn to listen to you more," Blaine whispered back and put his arm around his waist. Kurt smiled contently and snuggled his face into Blaine's hair for a moment.

Burt was meanwhile watching them with a small smile. His son was happy. That made him happy.

"Blaine, dude! Long time no see!" Finn exclaimed when he walked into the kitchen. "Well, okay, like two weeks, but still."

"Hello, Finn," Blaine said politely.

"I suppose you dropped the bomb to Burt," Finn grinned.

"Yes, and he took it wonderfully, thank you very much," Kurt retorted.

"The threatening can wait till later," Burt said.

Both Kurt and Blaine went pale and Finn couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Honey, don't scare the poor boy," Carole scolded.

Burt shrugged. "It's gonna have to happen eventually."

"I think I heard Blaine say very clearly that he's not gonna hurt me," Kurt said with a frown.

"It's still my job as a dad."

"Oh, what more. I bet Finn is gonna make his older brothers duties as well even though I'm the oldest!"

"No way dude, I trust Blaine. Besides, he knows that if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face."

Blaine nodded. "I know that very clearly. Would it help if I told you I brought chocolate?"

"We just became best friends," Finn said as he walked towards the chocolate box that Blaine had left by the counter.

"Finn, after dinner," Carole said.

Finn grumbled, but sat down at the table again.

Kurt nudged Blaine. "Did you bring chocolate to soften them up?"

Blaine put on a look of innocence. "Of course not, Kurt. Who do you think I am?"

"A goofball I for some reason date?" Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you're not sick of me already, are you? I just got approved by your family!" Blaine said and pouted.

"I guess I'll keep you around for a while longer."

Blaine grinned in triumph. "You're not gonna regret it!"

Kurt smiled. "I probably won't."

**A/N:**

**Good news. I might have my computer back tomorrow =D**

**Therefore I gave you two chapters today!**

**I hope you enjoyed =)**

**/xo Natassa**


	59. Chapter 59

"I'm bored!" Kurt complained as Blaine and Finn were shouting at each other over a videogame. "Can't we do anything else?"

"You wanted me to bond with Blaine," Finn said. "This is us bonding."

"And this is me leaving," Kurt said as he stood up. Blaine paused the game and ran to him before he could reach the door.

"Kurt, come on. Don't go," he pouted as he snaked his arms around his waist. "I promise we'll do something else when I'm done beating Finn's ass."

"Who's beating who?" Finn cried. Blaine grinned. Kurt just frowned.

"You're such a boy," Kurt grumbled.

"Isn't that why you like me though?" Blaine asked and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"True." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine smirked and lifted Kurt up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

"I demand you to come and play video games with us," Blaine laughed.

"And I demand you to let me down!" Kurt said loudly and hit Blaine's back. "Now!"

Blaine just laughed and put him on the bed. Kurt glared at him and stood up.

"You wrinkled my clothes!" he scolded.

"It's not like anyone's gonna see you anyway," Finn said from where he was sitting on the floor.

Kurt turned his glare to his step brothers instead. Finn held out his hands in surrender.

Blaine laughed. "Aww, I'm sorry baby, but you had it coming."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"You're such a kid!" Kurt said with a sigh.

"I know you love me." Blaine smiled.

"Can you guys stop arguing like a married couple so we can continue the game?" Finn asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, fine! Go and play! I'll just sit here and read my Vogue magazine."

Blaine smiled and gave him a quick peck before sitting down next to Finn again. Kurt smiled a bit as he ogled through his magazine. He loved Blaine. He really did.

**A/N:**

**I'm so happy! My computer's working again! Hallelulja!**

**/xo Natassa**


	60. Chapter 60

Blaine arrived at Dalton late that evening, right before curfew. He sighed in relief as he reached the common room and found his friends sitting there. He walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," he said and sat down.

"Hey, Blaine! You're alive and unscathed. Kurt's dad must've taken it well," Wes said.

"He gave us his blessings, but he did threaten me by the end of the night," Blaine said with a laugh. "Nothing I didn't expect though."

"I told you, you were worrying for no avail," David said.

"And you were right. I feel silly for worrying so much," Blaine said and shook his head.

"That's exactly what Jeff said when he got back," Wes said.

Blaine looked at him intrigued. "Did the date go well then?"

"For what he told us, the date went wonderfully," David said. "I've never seen Jeff that happy before."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know Jeff's been feeling kind of alone, despite what he says. Books aren't his true love." Blaine leaned back on the couch.

Wes and David nodded in agreement. Blaine glanced at them.

"And you? Aren't you going to find someone soon?" he asked them both, remembering how they had feelings for each other they were afraid to act on. He wanted to help them, but they just had to let him.

"No, I…no," David mumbled as Wes shook his head. They avoided looking at each other. Blaine tilted his head. They were so oblivious.

"Oh, okay." He decided not to push them. He would deal with them slowly. He knew how it felt to get pushed onto someone you liked. As wonderful as it turned out to be, it felt awful if you didn't know the other reciprocated.

He glanced at the clock. It was 23:13. The prefect would be here any minute to chase them off to bed. He sighed as he stood up.

"It's late. I'm going to bed."

His friends woke up from whatever kind of reverie they had and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we probably should too. Goodnight Blaine."

And they went their separate ways. Blaine felt a bit lonely as he entered the dark, empty room, but the thought of Kurt being back tomorrow made him relax. He silently crept under the covers and waited for sleep to catch up with him. He thought back of the past day's events. He hadn't had any more nightmares since Friday afternoon, and now that the dinner at Kurt's place was over and he felt relaxed again, he knew it wouldn't happen again in a while. He thought of his brother and the way he denied being in a relationship. Blaine knew that Everett didn't like talking about his love life. As much as they shared with each other, Blaine always had to force answers out of him when it came to love. Everett claimed that it was because Blaine was younger and didn't have to know everything. Blaine rolled his eyes. Everett was really stubborn sometimes. He wondered why the two brothers weren't as comfortable talking about their love lives as Annie was. She talked about her boyfriend all the time. Well Blaine probably talked about Kurt all the time as well.

Blaine smiled. Kurt. It always came back to Kurt. When he finally fell asleep he only had Kurt on his mind.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites! You guys are the best! Love you xx**

**/xo Natassa**


	61. Chapter 61

"So how did the meeting with the parents go?" Everett asked the next day.

Blaine rested his head on his hand as he pressed the phone to his ear. "It went great actually."

"I told you you were worrying in vain," Everett replied.

Blaine sighed. "I know, I know."

"So they gave you their blessings then?" Everett asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I did get threatened by the end of the night though."

"That was inevitable. We both knew that."

"I guess."

"Is something wrong? Despite you answering my questions, you don't say much." Everett frowned at the lack of a mutual conversation.

"It's nothing. Just leave it, it's stupid," Blaine waved it away. Everett wasn't giving up that easily though.

"Blaine," he said sharply. "I'm your brother. I know when something is wrong. Now talk."

"It's just, since I've met Kurt's parents, I know it's kind of obligatory for him to meet mine." Blaine gave a heavy sigh. "I want him to meet them, but I'm afraid it won't go as smoothly for him as it did for me."

Everett sighed deeply. He knew that Blaine wanted to show the entire world that Kurt was his, but having a less than accepting father was kind of in the way.

"Maybe I can talk to him-" Everett started, but Blaine cut him off.

"No. No way, Ev. You saw what happened to me when I said I loved him. There's no way I'm gonna make him go through that."

"Blaine, chill. I'm sure dad's gonna see how happy you are with him and he'll realize just how wrong he's been."

Blaine gave a humourless laugh. "Yeah, right. Do you really believe that?"

"Blaine, take him with you for mom's birthday next weekend."

"A room full of relatives is not going to make it better, Ev."

"Just think about it. Please?"

Blaine sighed. "Alright, fine. But if something happens, you're gonna have to step in."

"Nothing's gonna happen, Blaine," Everett said reasonably.

Blaine sighed again. "I'm only doing this because you told me to, and you're right most of the time."

"Of course I'm right. I'm the oldest!" Everett grinned.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Have you told him about the…little accident after New Year's?"

"No, but I guess I'm gonna have to." Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe not yet. You don't want to freak him out right before he meets them."

Blaine exhaled loudly. "I guess you're right."

"Like I said, I'm always right!"

"Are you gonna bring your girlfriend to the party then?"

Everett was quiet for a moment, and Blaine couldn't help but grin. "Come on! Stop being so secretive about it."

He heard Everett snort at the other side of the line. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"But, Ev!"

He hung up.

Blaine huffed as he threw his phone on the bed. Everett was just too much sometimes. But he had other things to worry about now. Kurt was gonna meet his parents. Or most importantly, Kurt was gonna meet his homophobic father. This will be interesting.

**A/N:**

**Now that I have my computer back (yaaay) I'll try to go back to updating daily. But, mind you, it's my last day of school tomorrow, so if I don't update one day it'll be because I'm too busy enjoying life before I leave for Spain (I'll get back on that later). Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter =)**

**/xo Natassa**


	62. Chapter 62

Blaine walked into the common room with Wes and David later that day. They found Jeff sitting alone on a couch, his face hidden behind a book.

Wes and David sat down on each side of him with grins plastered on their faces. Blaine frowned in confusion and sat down opposite of them.

"So, Jeff," Wes said loudly and lowered the book so Jeff was looking at them. "Spill."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Spill what?"

"You know, all the details about the date," David said.

"There's not much to say," Jeff said and coloured a bit.

David raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that absolutely nothing happened?"

"Well, we talked a lot, and she asked if we could meet again."

Wes looked astonished. "Dude, details! Do you think she'll put out the next time?"

Jeff gave Wes a pointed look. "She's a member of the celibacy club, so no. And that's not at all what I'm looking for, you know."

"Wait, didn't Kurt say that she got pregnant last year?" David spoke up.

Jeff sighed. "She mentioned that, but I'd rather not talk about it. It's her business."

"You don't know how proud I am of you right now, Jeff," Blaine suddenly said. "It takes a man to overlook people's flaws and mistakes, and especially not talk about it."

Jeff looked surprised, but smiled nevertheless. "Thanks."

"So you're meeting her again," Wes said. "Excited?"

Jeff shifted in his seat. "A bit." All three of them raised their eyebrows. "Okay then, a lot," he said with a laugh. "I just can't believe that she wants to meet me again. I thought this was a onetime thing. That I'd be too boring for her to date."

"I never thought of that before. Jeff is dating someone," David said and patted him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Do you guys have things in common?" Blaine asked curiously.

Jeff nodded. Wes snorted.

"Let me guess; books." Wes rolled his eyes. Jeff glared at him.

"There's more to me than books, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I know." Jeff looked a bit hurt at that comment, so Wes quickly added, "I'm only messing with you, Jeff. I know you're so much more than a book lover. I've known you for years. And I'm happy that you finally found someone."

Jeff sighed. "I know, Wes. It's just, sometimes I think of myself as just a bookworm. Nothing else."

"That's where love comes in though," Blaine said and Jeff looked at him in confusion. "Someone comes into your life and make you feel like you're good enough, like you're so much more, like you're worth it. They make you feel like life is worth it. They make you wanna stick around. They give you courage. They make you feel loved." Blaine closed his eyes. "They save you." The other three looked at him in wonder. He swallowed loudly and opened his eyes again. "It's like you've been looking for them forever, and when you finally find them, you never wanna let go." He glanced up at them. "That's what love is, Jeff. Love helps you."

"That's the way you feel around Kurt?" Jeff asked carefully.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "It is, yes. I haven't told him though." Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Do you feel like you can have something like that with Quinn?"

Jeff looked thoughtful. He wringed his hands together and then looked up. "I'll never know unless I try."

Blaine nodded. "I've trained you well," he said jokingly.

Jeff smiled. "Thanks, Blaine. I mean it."

Blaine smiled back. "No problem, Jeff." Then he noticed that both Wes and David were awfully quiet and that they avoided looking at anyone. Blaine wondered if that was the way they felt around each other. He sighed quietly. He would have to talk to them soon. They needed to come to terms with their sexuality and feelings.

**A/N:**

**School ended yesterday! Wohoo! I'm a free woman!**

**Liked it? Thank you so much for all the reviews, story alerts and putting this story in your favourites by the way =D**

**Love you!**

**/xo Natassa**


	63. Chapter 63

"I'm so glad that you're finally official with Blaine," Mercedes said with a roll on her eyes.

Kurt snorted. "You're one to talk. For how long did you like Sam without doing anything about it?"

Mercedes laughed. "Okay, okay. I give up."

Kurt smiled. They were catching up in Kurt's room. Kurt was supposed to leave for Dalton in an hour and did not waste time to spend that hour with Mercedes. She was after all his best friend.

"I just can't believe that I never saw it. You and Sam. Wow."

"I can't believe it's true. I never thought Sam of all people would fall for someone like me!" Mercedes made a face of disbelief and threw her hands up.

"That's exactly how I feel about Blaine. He's so amazing, and smart, and beautiful, and I'm just, well, me." Kurt reflected Mercedes' motion.

"Wow, we really need to learn how to love ourselves," Mercedes laughed.

"What are you talking about? We know we're the hottest divas around here. We're just confused by love," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Correct, as always." Mercedes winked at him.

"Be careful, Sam might get jealous," Kurt said.

"Nah, he knows that you're the number one man in my life."

"And of course you're the number one woman in mine." Kurt squeezed her hand. "And the best part is, I can say that without having trouble with Blaine!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Like he'd get mad, he know I'd cut him."

Kurt grinned. He really loved this girl.

"So, how far have you and Blaine gone?" Mercedes asked after a while.

Kurt blushed. "Mercedes!" he squealed.

"What? It's natural for me to wonder. You never know how fast some couples go."

"Well, for your information, the closest I've been to sleeping with Blaine was that one time when we accidentally fell asleep on his bed before we even got together," Kurt said quickly.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "You mean that you're sharing a room and you haven't even slept on the same bed?"

"Blaine respects me. He knows I'm not quite ready yet, so he doesn't push it. Plus, we know that letting us share room means that we have to be responsible. I know that we'll probably take advantage of our room some day," Kurt blushed as Mercedes smirked at him, "but for the moment, we're taking it slow. Really slow. I'm talking months."

Mercedes nodded. "I'm proud of you, Kurt. And I must say, I'm impressed with Blaine as well. Not every guy respects your boundaries."

"That's true. But talking about respecting boundaries, is Sam respecting yours?"

"Yes, he is. We've talked about it and decided that we should wait for a while. Sex isn't everything after all."

Kurt nodded. "We've never really talked about it, but we haven't been dating that long. I'm so not looking forward to the day when it's brought up though."

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure you'll be seeing sex differently now that you have a boyfriend. I know you've always been uncomfortable talking about it, but talking about it with me is a big development. You're body is catching up with your age." Mercedes grinned at Kurt's horrified face.

"I-I mean-I've never-I won't-just-" He sighed in frustration. "I've noticed that," he said in surrender. "And I can't say it doesn't scare me, because it does. It actually pops into my mind more often than ever. It's weird."

"You're a teenager, your hormones are raging. It's perfectly normal."

"Don't you feel weird talking about it with me?" Kurt said as he looked around the room in search for a distraction.

"No, you're my friend. You're supposed to talk to friends about stuff like these. Stuff that worries you or stuff you just have to get out." Mercedes patted his hand. "But I can see that this conversation will probably be one-sided from now on, so let's just change subject."

Kurt exhaled and gave her a grateful look. Sex really wasn't his favourite topic, but now that Mercedes mentioned it, he couldn't stop thinking about it. How would it feel like with Blaine? How would Blaine taste like? How would Blaine sound? How would Blaine look? He groaned in frustration as he stopped at a red light on his way back to school. Would these thoughts continue to haunt him now? How was he supposed to look at Blaine without having these images popping up? Or more importantly, how was he supposed to sleep in the same room as Blaine without wanting to rip his clothes off?

**A/N:**

**Hi! So, before I thank you all for how amazing you are I just gotta say...I JUST GOT A FREAKING TATTOO! Omg, I'm so happy! I got a note on my left wrist =D**

**Gaaah!**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and so on. I love you all xx**

**/xo Natassa**


	64. Chapter 64

"I'll never let you leave me for a whole weekend again," Blaine said as he hugged Kurt tightly on Sunday evening.

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, we saw each other yesterday."

"So?" Blaine squeezed his boyfriend tighter.

"This is giving me some déjà vu feelings. Didn't you almost say the same thing when we first became friends?"

"What can I say? You were lovable from the start."

Kurt blushed a little, but smiled nevertheless. He kissed Blaine on the head before running his fingers through his hair. Blaine sighed contently.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered. "I can't stand being apart from you." He glanced at Kurt. "Is that weird?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not weird at all. I actually feel the same."

Blaine broke into a huge smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. It was moments like these that reminded them of what they actually had. It brought them even closer.

Blaine was the first to speak after a moment of silence. "So, uhm, want me to help you unpack?"

Kurt gave him a faint smile. "No. How about we just go to bed instead? I'm really tired."

Blaine nodded. "Right. Me too."

Blaine had wanted to spend some time with Kurt, but since his boyfriend seemed a bit tired, he figured it could wait 'til tomorrow. When he crawled under the covers he had expected Kurt to say goodnight and doze off immediately. He had not expected him to stand by his bed and say his name quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he looked down at his boyfriend who had just gotten comfortable on his bed.

Blaine glanced at him. His face wasn't as pale as it usually was. It almost looked like he was blushing a bit. The way he wringed his hands together and bit his lip made him look flustered. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can we sleep together?" Kurt asked and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean…sleep on the same bed…not sleep…like cuddle together until we fall asleep. Like we only had one bed."

Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt rambled on. He was adorable.

"You mean like share a bed?" he asked once Kurt had quietened. Kurt glanced at him quickly before looking away. His nod was almost unnoticed, but Blaine saw it. He scooted over to make some space and patted the bed invitingly. Kurt exhaled a sigh of relief. He quickly lay down next to his boyfriend and let Blaine put an arm around him and pull him closer.

"This is nice," Blaine said once they got comfortable.

Kurt nodded. "It is."

Blaine yawned loudly and put his head closer to Kurt's. "You're adorable when you're nervous," he mumbled.

Kurt smacked his stomach lightly. "Shut up."

"What?" Blaine said with a laugh. "You are." He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. He smiled as he felt Kurt shiver a bit. "I'm really glad you asked me this, though."

Kurt relaxed. "Me too."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N:**

**Klaine fluff ftw!**

**/xo Natassa**


	65. Chapter 65

"Hey, Blaine, Kurt, get up. It's time for-" The sight in the room made David fall silent. Kurt and Blaine were currently in each other's arms on Blaine's bed, fast asleep. David couldn't help but smile.

"What's taking you so long, David?" Wes asked and entered the room as well. One glance at the boys and he was grinning as much as David. "Wow, that's adorable," he cooed.

"We're gonna have to wake them up, though," David said and walked over to the bed. He leaned in close to Blaine's ear and shouted, "Wake up!"

Blaine woke up with a start and almost sent both himself and Kurt tumbling off the bed.

"_Whatsgoingon_," mumbled and looked around frantically for the intruders. Wes and David were meanwhile rolling on the floor as they laughed.

"Oh my god, you should've seen your face!" Wes panted.

"It was priceless," David added.

Kurt glared at them while Blaine just hid under the covers.

"I give you ten seconds to get out of here before I rip your heads off," Blaine said in an intimidating low voice. "One. Two. Three. Four."

Wes and David ran for it. They knew angry and tired Blaine was nothing to mess with. Their laughter could still be heard though as they raced down the hallway.

Blaine sighed loudly and turned around to face Kurt.

"I'm going to kill them someday," he groaned.

Kurt smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I can help you with that."

Blaine chuckled and snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Slept well?" he mumbled.

Kurt hummed. "I slept amazingly."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Me too," he said into the kiss.

"We should probably get ready," Kurt said after a while. "We don't wanna be late."

Blaine nodded reluctantly. "I guess you're right." He heaved himself off the bed and held out his hand to help Kurt up as well. Kurt gladly accepted it.

"Such a gentleman," he said with a grin.

Blaine merely smiled and they got ready.

They heard a knock on the door. Kurt raised an eyebrow. It definitely wasn't Wes and David. They wouldn't have knocked. Blaine walked over and opened the door and found Jeff standing there with a smile on his face.

"I heard that Wes and David woke you up. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a second," Kurt called and put his books into his bag. Before he could grab it, it was in Blaine's hands and said boy threw it over his shoulder.

"Blaine," Kurt said, confused.

"You're my boyfriend. I'm allowed to carry your stuff for you," he said with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's sweet Blaine, but since you're my boyfriend as well, I get to carry your stuff for you." He grabbed Blaine's bag with a cheeky smile.

Blaine laughed. "Alright, fine," he said in mock-surrender.

"You two are so sweet that it gives me cavities," Jeff said and led the way to their first class.

"I'm sure you and Quinn will be the same," Blaine teased. Jeff collored quickly.

"Shut up, Anderson."

"How did the date go, by the way?" Kurt asked.

"It went great," Jeff said at the same time as Blaine said, "Like Quinn hasn't told you already."

Kurt laughed. "Okay, Quinn told me. I just wanted to hear Jeff's version of it."

They talked about Jeff's date all the way to their first class. Wes and David joined them as well. Kurt smiled happily when he realized that he had awesome friends, both from McKinley and Dalton.

**A/N:**

Thank you for the wonderful response you've all given me. I love you!

**/xo Natassa**


	66. Chapter 66

"Kurt!"

Kurt winced at the loud voice and held his phone away from his ear. "What, Finn?"

"I need your advice on something."

"If it's Rachel related I'm seriously going to kick something," Kurt said in an annoyed voice.

"As long as I'm far away you're free to kick whatever you want."

Kurt sighed. "I'm all ears."

"Okay, so it's kind of our three week anniversary since the make-up in two days, and I know that Rachel thinks of that as a big deal because she told me. And I'm pretty sure she wants me to do something special for her, but I have no idea what," Finn rambled on.

"And you're calling me because…?"

"Dude! You're friends with her AND you like romance. You're the only person who I can talk to about this stuff. Just think about it, what would you want Blaine to do for you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "First of all, I wouldn't expect Blaine to do anything. Second, YOU are dating her; shouldn't you know her better than anyone else?"

"Kurt! Stop making me feel bad about this. I'm freaking out over here!"

"I can tell. Would it be too much to ask you to stop talking so loud?" Kurt hissed.

"Oh. Sorry."

Kurt sighed. "Just invite her over for dinner. Dad and Carole will be out on Friday, right? Buy some champagne and give her some flowers and a necklace or something. She'll love you forever."

Finn was silent for a moment. Kurt wondered if he was even still there when his step-brother let out a delighted laugh.

"That's brilliant, dude! Thank you, Kurt! Thank you!" And he hung up.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Glad to have that out of the way," he murmured to himself.

"Finn?" Blaine asked and took a sip of his apple juice. They were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch when Finn had decided to make his existence known.

"Yes, he wanted my help to woo Rachel," Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure with your help, she's gonna be all over him."

"Like she wasn't already." Kurt rubbed his temples with a frustrated groan. "God, those two are going to be the death of me. If Rachel calls me one more time to tell me how amazing my brother is, I will commit murder."

Blaine reached out and started kneading his shoulders. Kurt automatically leaned into his touch. He let out a small moan.

"Damn, you're tense," Blaine mumbled. Kurt only winced in response.

"As adorable as this is, you might want to save that for the bedroom," Wes said and raised an eyebrow.

Both boys exclaimed, "Shut up, Wes!" and looked at each other with fond smiles. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Two much sweetness. I must have some coffee." David got up and walked towards the coffee machine.

"Seriously though, I dread the day Sam starts calling me for advice about Mercedes," Kurt said with a shudder.

Blaine snickered. "How do you know he's gonna call you?"

"Believe me. I'm amazing when it comes to girl advice, and they all know it."

"Oh, confident much," Blaine said with a grin and stopped massaging Kurt. Kurt stretched his arms out with a yawn.

"Pretty much."

"This is exactly what made me fall for you," Blaine sighed and rested his head in his boyfriend's hair. "You're amazing at everything you do."

Kurt felt his face heat up, but he just smiled and put his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer.

"Don't get me started on all the amazing things _you_ do, mister."

Blaine laughed. "Is that a challenge?"

Kurt looked at him. His eyes sparkled as the sun shined in from a window and hit his face. He looked beautiful. Kurt couldn't help but smile and lean in to kiss him. Blaine happily responded.

"Seriously, get a room you two!"


	67. Chapter 67

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt answered without looking up from his calculus homework.

Blaine smiled weakly as a frown crossed Kurt's features as he wrote something down. He scooted closer to Kurt on the bed.

"I want you to meet my parents," he said.

That made Kurt's head shot up. He looked at Blaine and saw that he was not joking. He put his books to the side.

"Are you serious?"

Blaine nodded. "Completely. I already know the perfect day for it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"This Saturday. It's my mom's birthday and she's having a party with a bunch of friends and relatives. Might as well get all of them out of the way." Blaine ran a hand through his hair and Kurt knew that he was not particularly fond of this idea. Kurt put his hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"I'd love to," he said and smiled. Blaine gave him a small smile back.

"Thank you," he whispered and Kurt squeezed his leg before going back to his homework. He heard Blaine fell down onto the bed with a sigh.

"I think I'm gonna have to tell you some things though," he mumbled into the pillows. Kurt put his books aside once again and lied down next to him. He stroked a hand over Blaine's hair and waited for him to start.

Blaine glanced up at him. "You are not going to like this."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Believe me, it's bad."

Kurt frowned at him. What was Blaine trying to tell him?

"Okay," Blaine groaned and sat up on the bed. Kurt followed suit. "The first thing you need to know is that my dad does not approve of my sexuality. That's why I don't really like going home. I'm lucky I have Everett to help me if there are any problems."

Kurt nodded and motioned for him to continue. Blaine hesitated. "Do you remember when I was in the hospital because I walked into a door?" he asked carefully.

Kurt nodded again. "Well, I did not walk into a door. That was not an accident."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that someone beat me up."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?" he spluttered.

"I told you you wouldn't like this," Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, who was it?" Kurt asked and reached for his hand.

Blaine sighed. "After I left your place, when you'd agreed on going out with me," he squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled weakly. "I gushed about it to Everett. I, uh…I told him I really liked you and-" He purposely avoided mentioning that he had said that he loved him. They weren't ready for that yet. "-and my dad walked in just then. And like I said, he's a big homophobe so he…" Blaine took a deep breath. "He beat me up because I said that I was in love with you. Because I said I was in love with a boy."

He closed his eyes and fell down onto the covers once again. He didn't know how he wanted Kurt to react. In actuality, he hadn't even wanted to tell Kurt all this, but he felt like they shouldn't have any secrets if this relationship was going to work. He felt a hand stroke his cheek. He opened his eyes and peeked up at Kurt who looked at him sadly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Blaine's softly. Blaine hummed appreciatively into the kiss and reached for Kurt's back to press him closer. Kurt obeyed and was practically on top of Blaine when they finally pulled apart. They smiled lovingly at each other.

"Thank you for telling me," Kurt whispered.

"I know you don't like it, but I didn't want to keep it a secret from you any longer," Blaine whispered back.

"I may not like it, but I can't change it. It's not our job to change your dad's state of mind." Kurt leaned in again and kissed Blaine quickly. "If we're lucky, he might come to his senses eventually."

Blaine gazed at him with a look that showed nothing but adoration. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Kurt smiled. "That's something I ask myself everyday."

They both leaned in for another, more passionate kiss.

**A/N:**

**How do you think Blaine's dad will take it?**

**Thanks for all the response you've given me! You're amazing!**

**/xo Natassa**


	68. Chapter 68

Blaine felt hot. Too hot. He could feel the sweat drop from his forehead. He stirred and his body immediately protested. He was too tired to move, but the heat made it impossible for him to stay still. He slowly turned to his side with a groan and hugged his comforter closer. Wait, since when do comforters breathe?

Blaine opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Kurt, who was lying next to him on his bed. Strike that; he was lying next to him on Kurt's bed. They seemed to have fallen asleep, still fully clothed under Kurt's covers. The comforter Blaine had thought he had been hugging was in reality Kurt.

Kurt sighed in his sleep and Blaine couldn't help but smile. Was there any better way to wake up than next to the boy he loved?

He would gladly just stay there for the rest of the day, but the clock on Kurt's bedside table said that classes started in about an hour, so Blaine reluctantly heaved himself up on his elbows and stroked Kurt's hair out of his face soothingly.

"Kurt?" he said softly. Kurt twitched, but stayed fast asleep. Blaine shook him gently. "Kurt, honey, it's time to wake up."

Kurt's eyelids jerked and he opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. He smiled sleepily. "Good morning." His voice was rough, and Blaine almost found himself swoon.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said and leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss. "Slept well?"

Kurt hummed. "Amazingly," he mumbled.

"Same here." Blaine leaned closer and whispered seductively, "But I woke up with a layer of sweat covering me. You're too hot."

Kurt's eyes widened and he slapped Blaine's arm. "Way to ruin the moment," he said with a laugh.

Blaine laughed as well. "It made you get up though," he said as Kurt's scrambled out of the bed. He shot Blaine a ravishing look before walking towards the bathroom. His hips swayed more than usual, Blaine noticed with a gulp.

"Way to turn me on, Kurt," he mumbled and tried to calm himself down. This side of Kurt was new to him, but he had to admit that he loved it. He sighed as he heard the shower get turned on. Kurt was naked in the other room.

'_No! Bad thoughts, Blaine! Bad thoughts!'_ he reprimanded himself. Geez, Kurt was going to be the end of him.

"A rather good ending though," he mumbled. His eyes widened and he ran towards the bathroom door.

"Kurt? Babe, I really need a shower, but I don't wanna bug you, so I'm going to Wes and David's room to take one, okay?"

He heard Kurt's call of approval and hurried out of the room and started banging on his friends' door. David opened up with a tired groan.

"What do you want, Anderson?" he asked sleepily.

"Can I take a shower? Kurt's using ours and I really need to take one," Blaine said and smoothly slipped into the room.

"Blaine? What are you doing here this early?" Wes asked from where he was lying on his bed.

"Early? Classes start in an hour," Blaine said defensively.

"Exactly! I don't get out of bed until at least another half an hour."

Blaine rolled his eyes. David approached him.

"Can't the shower wait till after classes?" he asked.

"Um, not really," Blaine mumbled. "I kind of need it to calm down."

David raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If I say it like this, 'I need a really cold shower' would you get me?"

David's eyes widened in realization and a grin was plastered on his face.

"Well, look at this. Blaine Anderson gets excited at the thought of his boyfriend in the shower." David patted the shorter, beet red boy's shoulder. "And here I thought you were dapper."

Wes laughed uncontrollably from where he was lying. Blaine glared at them.

"Would you just shut up? I'm a teenager for crying out loud."

"A teenage boy with sexually deprived hormones. Not a good combination," Wes said once he had calmed down.

Blaine sighed and looked down. His little problem had not gotten any better. "Can I just take a shower?"

"Sure, but mind you, you have to give it back," David joked and ushered him towards the bathroom.

"You're hilarious. I think I'm dying," Blaine said dryly before closing the door. He turned on the shower before stepping under the cold water with a shudder.

**A/N:**

I love Wes and David =D

**/xo Natassa**


	69. Chapter 69

"There you are," Kurt said as he approached Blaine, Wes and David on his way to his first class. "Did you enjoy the shower?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he absolutely adored the shower," Wes said and David snickered. Blaine shot them a look before he pulled Kurt closer and kissed him.

"PDA guys!" David exclaimed as Wes pretended to gag. Blaine glared at them.

"I really hate you, guys," he grumbled.

"That's not what you said this morning," Wes sang. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Alright, alright! I love you. There!"

Wes and David laughed and high-fived. Blaine sighed and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I feel like I'm missing a lot here," Kurt said and kissed Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. Kurt happily kissed him back.

"It's nothing, baby. They're just regular Wes and David," Blaine mumbled when they pulled away.

"You love us though! You said so yourself," Wes remarked with a grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I did say so."

"Aww! We love you too, Blainey!" David cooed and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Wes laughed and imitated him. Soon they were holding Blaine in a bone crushing hug. Blaine's muffled protests were being ignored.

Kurt watched them in amusement.

"Careful. I don't like sharing," he joked.

"You might be the boyfriend, but we had him first," Wes said and ruffled Blaine's hair.

"If you don't let go of me now, I'll tell Jeff about how you used his laptop to watch porn," Blaine warned.

"Nah, he already knows about that!" David said happily.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys are unbelievable sometimes," he said and shook his head.

"Kurt! Can you get these two off of me before I rip their heads off?" Blaine begged. That only made Wes and David push him down onto the ground. Blaine groaned as the sat on him, therefore preventing him from getting up.

"Guys! Seriously?"

"You're fun to play with, Blaine," Wes said. "You're like a little puppy!"

Kurt grinned. "Aha! I told you! I told you that you resemble a puppy!" he said proudly.

"Aren't you supposed to me on my side?" Blaine asked grumpily.

"I'm on no one's side," Kurt stated simply.

"And I thought we had something, Kurt," Blaine cried dramatically. "I thought we had something special."

Kurt laughed and played along. "Oh, Blaine. Please don't do this." He put his hand on his heart. "I love you so."

"I'd kiss you if I could," Blaine said with a sigh. "But, alas, these two demons are determined to keep us apart."

"Hey, that's not true! We're your biggest supporters! We ship you harder than anyone!" Wes protested.

"Yeah! We were the ones who longed for you two to get together," David agreed.

"And still, here you are, keeping me stuck on the ground while my boyfriend just stands there laughing at me." Blaine mock glared at Kurt who just grinned.

"No! We shall not keep Klaine apart further more. Wesley, release the lion," David said and heaved himself up.

"I thought we agreed on that he was a puppy," Wes said and stood up as well.

Blaine quickly got to his feet and brushed himself off. "About time," he muttered. Then he looked at Kurt who just smiled innocently. "I'm not talking to you," he stated.

Kurt pouted. "Aww, come on, Blaine. Don't be like that."

"Still not talking to you." Blaine held his head high and looked away. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He looked adorable.

"So," Kurt said carefully and leaned in closer to his boyfriend. "If I do this," he stroked Blaine's arm and moved slowly towards his neck. "You're still not gonna talk to me?" Blaine visibly gulped and Kurt smirked as he leaned even closer and whispered in his ear. "Still not talking to me?" He pressed his lips on Blaine's cheek and slowly travelled towards his mouth. "Talking to me now?"

Blaine sighed happily when Kurt pressed his lips on his. His hands flew up to Kurt's back and pressed him closer. Kurt just smiled as they pulled apart.

"Okay," Blaine relented. "I might talk to you now."

**A/N:**

**I really love you, guys. Thanks for everything.**

**/xo Natassa**


	70. Chapter 70

"What if they don't like me?" Kurt asked frantically into the phone. "I mean, I know Blaine's dad is not really accepting, but the rest of them? Mercedes, I'm freaking out!"

"Kurt, relax. They're going to love you."

"That's exactly what I told Blaine when he freaked out about meeting my parents. Now I know how he felt," Kurt grumbled and leaned against the wall.

"Kurt, babe. I have to go. My next class starts soon. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Mercedes."

They hung up.

Kurt sighed. The parents thing was actually just an excuse to call Mercedes. He felt like he wasn't allowed to talk to her anymore unless it was something important. Although he was freaking over the thought of meeting Blaine's parents, he missed his old friends more than ever. They didn't talk much. He kind of felt betrayed in some way.

He shrugged it off. If they didn't want to talk to him, then he shouldn't have the need to talk to them. Simple as that.

Mercedes had a boyfriend now. She didn't have time for him.

"Hey, Kurt," Jeff greeted him as he approached him. Kurt nodded in response.

"Boy, I'm really tired. I'm so glad it's the last lesson of the day," Jeff said with a yawn.

Kurt nodded again.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff asked carefully when he noticed Kurt's lack of speaking.

Kurt shook his head. "Everything is fine," he answered.

"You don't seem that fine, though."

"Just…homesickness. And I'm a bit worried about meeting Blaine's parents," Kurt admitted.

Jeff put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Blaine's parents. It's gonna be fine. If you wanna talk about the homesickness though, I'm always here."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Jeff. I know you are."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Kurt mused over how he had talked and hung out with Mercedes just four days ago. Maybe he was just being silly. He felt homesick and it made him feel forgotten. But he wasn't forgotten. He had seen them all just some days ago. He had even talked to Finn last night and it was not Rachel related. That's a good thing. Yeah, he was just being silly. He shouldn't feel like this. It was selfish. It was his decision to leave - well, kind of - so he should just accept that he won't get to see them all as often as he used to. He was at Dalton now. And he absolutely loved it.

"Someone seems to be lost in thoughts," a voice roused him. Kurt glanced up and found Blaine examining him. He had an eyebrow raised and Kurt knew that he wanted to know what was troubling him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I…I just have a lot on my mind."

Blaine's face visibly softened and he walked over to him and snaked his arms around his waist.

"Whatever is on your mind, just stop worrying about it. I don't like it when you worry," he mumbled into Kurt's ear.

"I know," Kurt replied and smiled at him. Blaine smiled back and held him tighter. Kurt sighed contently and relaxed in Blaine's arms. He loved this. Loved being close to the boy he loved. If some homesickness was the price to be close to Blaine, he'd pay it over a hundred of times.

**A/N:**

**Klaaaaiiiiineeeeeee**

**That is all**

**/xo Natassa**


	71. Chapter 71

"What is an appropriate outfit to wear when you're invited to your boyfriend's house to meet his parents for the first time while said boyfriend's mother is celebrating her birthday?" Kurt asked and dived into his closet.

Blaine laughed. "Anything but the blazer."

Kurt scoffed. "I'll take every opportunity not to wear the blazer, thank you very much."

"Just don't try too hard, but do dress up nicely. It is a birthday party after all."

Kurt stood up straight and closed the closet door. His hair was a little bit ruffled and Blaine thought he looked absolutely adorable as he sat down next to him with a _'huff'_.

"I'll do anything to impress," Kurt said and glanced sideways at Blaine. He frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't seem to take my eyes off of you," Blaine said. "You're beautiful."

Kurt flushed and looked down at his lap. Blaine saw a small smile cross his face.

"You compliment me a lot," he mumbled.

"I love to compliment you," Blaine said quietly and moved closer to him. "The way you blush and smile when I do. That's enough."

Kurt looked up and smiled at him before attaching their lips together for the umpteenth time that day. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

"Maybe I should return the favour," Kurt mumbled. "Start complimenting you more. You are amazing after all."

Blaine laughed and leaned in for yet another kiss. "If you start complimenting me, I'm gonna have to compliment you even more."

"We're gonna sound so sappy if you do that," Kurt snorted.

"They wanted us to get together. We won't make it easy for them now," Blaine replied and pulled back to gaze lovingly at his boyfriend. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know that you've made me smile more these past weeks than I've ever done in my entire life?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot upwards. "Seriously? The world got to experience your beautiful smile just now? Now we can't have it that way, can we?"

Blaine smoothed some hair out of Kurt's face and pecked him on the cheek.

"I want you to smile all the time. I want you to be happy throughout your entire life," he murmured into Kurt's hair.

"If I'll be with you my entire life, then your wish will come true," Kurt mumbled back before kissing him once again.

**A/N:**

**I leave for Spain tomorrow and for Greece in a week, and I won't be back until July 19****th****. I won't have any access to internet (CREYS), so I won't be able to update until I get back. I hope you guys liked this. Thank you so much for your support. It means a lot. I hope you have a great summer and I'll see you in July!**

**/xo Natassa **


	72. Chapter 72

Blaine inhaled the cold January air before opening the door and stepping into his house. It was Friday afternoon and Blaine had decided that he would be home this weekend, mostly because of his mother's birthday. He bit his lip nervously as he thought about introducing Kurt as his boyfriend on the party the next day. What if something bad happened?

No, cut it out, Blaine. Nothing's going to happen. The entire family is going to be there, and even if his dad didn't like the idea of him having a boyfriend, he wouldn't dare doing anything with that many people around.

His dad. Blaine hadn't seen him since the 'accident'. He didn't really know how to act around him. He shrugged his coat off and hung it on a hook before getting out of his sneakers and walked into the kitchen. The smell of Nancy's wonderful cooking greeted him.

"Hey, Nancy," he said to make his presence known and walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned to him with a fond smile and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hello to you, too," she said. "It's great to see you home. I'm sure your mother will be happy that you're here."

"Where is she anyway?" Blaine asked and peeked at the many pots and pans curiously.

"Your parents are working late, but I'm sure they'll be back before midnight. They need some rest for tomorrow's party."

Blaine nodded. Of course they're working late.

"And my beloved siblings?" he asked and sat down.

"Annie is at her boyfriend's and Everett hasn't arrived yet. I'm sure he's on his way," Nancy replied and turned back to the food.

"So you're here all alone," Blaine inquired and raised an eyebrow.

"As always."

"It's about time you find a man, Nance," Blaine teased.

Nancy snorted. "And who would look after you youngsters? It's not like I would find anyone who would want to live here with me because, believe it or not, you kids can be a nightmare sometimes."

Blaine mock gasped. "I am hurt. I mean, Annie and Everett sure, but me. Haven't I been the most well behaved kid ever? Face it, Nancy. I'm an angel."

"Whatever floats your boat, B," a voice said from the doorway. Both of them looked up and found Everett standing there with a small suitcase in his right hand. "But I think we all know that the angel in the family is me," he continued.

Blaine rolled his eyes and snorted loudly. "Keep dreaming, Ev."

Everett raises his eyebrows, eyes sparkling. Before Blaine could react he lunged himself on his younger brother and dragged him onto the floor.

"Everett! Get off me!" Blaine shouted as Everett straddled him. Everett just grinned and ruffled Blaine's hair. "Everett!" Blaine whined.

Everett laughed and kissed his brother on the forehead before getting up and offering Blaine a hand.

"Well, someone is feeling affectionate today," Blaine grumbled as he let his older brother help him up.

"I love you too, Blainey," Everett said cheerfully. Blaine rolled his eyes.

Nancy watched the whole display with a small smile. She loved seeing the brothers interact together. They had always been close, but they didn't get to see each other very often nowadays.

"Why don't you go and catch up or something while I finish the food. If you keep distracting me I'm not sure you'll get any dinner tonight," she said.

Everett stared at her with wide eyes. "No. That can't happen! Come on, Blaine, let's go!" He grabbed Blaine and dragged him out of the kitchen.

Blaine laughed as he pried Everett's fingers away from his arm. "What's up with you and food?"

"Me and food would get married if we could," Everett said seriously and Blaine laughed again.

"At least we know you'd always be faithful."

Everett grinned and gestured for Blaine to follow him up the stairs. The two brothers walked upstairs and entered Everett's bedroom. The owner of the room threw himself onto his bed. Blaine chose to sit down on one of Everett's armchairs.

"It feels so good to be in your own room again," Everett sighed. "I missed my bed. Do you think it would be possible to have a threesome with my bed and food?"

Blaine snorted. "Since you usually do it on a bed I guess it would be fine."

Everett laughed and Blaine shook his head. "Look what you've done. You're making me sound like you. Ugh, next subject, please."

Everett grinned and put his hands under his head and relaxed. He peeked at his brother.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Good. Amazing. Perfect," he said nonchalantly.

"Because of Kurt?"

"Because of Kurt, yes."

"He's coming tomorrow, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he is." They were silent for a while. Blaine wrung his hands together and looked up at his brother. "How do you think it'll go?"

"Fine," Everett answered immediately. "It'll go just fine. A lot of people will be there. I'll be there. Nothing's going to happen."

Blaine exhaled and nodded. He really hoped Everett was right.

Everett's phone chose that moment to blow up. The older Anderson cast one look at the text and his face lit up. With a smile he picked it up and texted back.

"Is it your girlfriend?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow once Everett had set it down again.

Everett's turned a bit red which was an unusual sight for Blaine and he couldn't help but grin.

"Oh my God, it totally is!" he exclaimed. "Why have you been avoiding the subject?"

"I just…" Everett waved his hands around in a frustrated gesture and Blaine laughed. "This isn't like the other times. She's not like all the other girls," he said and locked eyes with Blaine. "I think she's the one."

Blaine looked at him in surprise and Everett smiled weakly. "I wanted to tell you that face to face. We've been together for a while now, and yes I've seen you after we started dating, but I just wanted to wait for the right time to go public with it."

"What made you decide that the time is right now?" Blaine asked, too shocked to say anything else.

"I just looked at her one evening. Just one look, and I felt something I've never felt before. I think I love her, Blaine." Everett looked intently into his brother's eyes and Blaine broke into a huge smile.

"Oh my God, Everett, that's great!" He flung himself into Everett's arms. Everett chuckled and squeezed him tightly before letting go. Blaine practically beamed at him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Tone down the excitement, little bro. It sounds like I'm getting married," Everett said with a laugh.

"Which you will someday, and not to food," Blaine said with a wink. Everett rolled his eyes.

"Like you will marry Kurt, you mean?" Everett said, turning the tables around. Blaine's face immediately turned red. "It's legal for you to get married in New York now, you know," Everett continued with a smirk.

Blaine coughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck. "I, uh, don't want to start making plans about that yet. We're young. We're inexperienced. We haven't even said I love you yet. As much as I'd love for that to happen I can't set my hopes up. It's too early."

Everett's expression softened. He put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, B. You know what you want, but you still take it slow. It takes a real man to do that."

Blaine smiled at him and leaned into his side. Everett put an arm around him and gave him a sideways hug.

"Now all we have to do is convince Annie that she won't get married to that Rod or Brad or whatever his name was and that she should just give it up," Everett said.

Blaine chuckled. "Hey, I've met the guy. He was actually okay."

"It doesn't matter what you think. I'm in charge here," Everett said and held his head high.

Blaine shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "Aren't you confident?"

"Always, B, always."

**A/N:**

**Hi! I missed you guys! I'm still in Greece, but my friends **_**finally**_** fixed wifi in their home, so I'm sitting here with my laptop and decided to update. How have you been? I don't think I'll update again until I'm home. Only four days left.**

**Reviews will make me forget my homesickness for a while.**

**/xo Natassa**


	73. Chapter 73

When Annie got home later that evening it was to find both of her brothers in the kitchen, talking happily to Nancy. She smiled hugely and ran in and jumped on Blaine's back, making him squeal loudly since he hadn't heard her come in. Everett doubled over with laugher while Blaine tried to get Annie off of him. Once she let go he glared playfully at her and she just grinned.

"Oh my God! You should've heard yourself!" Everett exclaimed, still laughing. "You sounded just like Annie!"

"Hey!" the two younger siblings complained.

"He sounded nothing like me," Annie continued.

"Oh, believe me, he did." Everett wiped a tear from his eyes and tried to calm down. Blaine just shook his head at him.

"You're way too easily amused."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Blaine rolled his eyes and decided to get some payback, so he carefully lifted Annie by her waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"Blaine! Blaine, let me down!" Annie hit her brother's back with her fists and Blaine just laughed.

"I can't believe you're actually able to lift her. You guys are the same height," Everett said with a grin.

"You," Blaine pointed at Everett. "better watch out."

Everett snorted. "What will you do? Get revenge by jumping on me? Newsflash little bro, I'd win."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and put Annie down when she started pulling at his hair. "Ow. Ow! Stop that, it hurts," he complained.

"Suits you well," Annie retorted.

"You started it!"

"You didn't have to continue it!"

"How about we just blame Everett and get it over with?"

"What?" Everett squeaked. "I haven't done anything! I'm innocent! Nancy is a witness!"

Nancy rolled her eyes. "You act like such kids sometimes."

"But we are kids," Everett said with a pout.

"You're turning 20 this year," Nancy replied.

"So I'll have to enjoy my youth while I can."

"I had totally forgotten you're getting old this year," Blaine said and shook his head. "You'll probably lose all your hair soon as well."

Everett gaped at him. "You're turning 17 this year. That means there's a year left before you turn 18, which means you're old as well!"

"So, you kind of just classified yourself as old," Blaine chuckled.

"I'm turning 15, so I'm still good," Annie said with a grin.

Blaine and Everett glanced at each other. Did Annie, young, innocent Annie, who likes to pretend she's older than she is, just say she's happy being young? Or at least meaning it like that? Something was definitely going on here. They looked at her with curious eyes. She didn't seem to notice.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked and peeked over Nancy's shoulder.

"Roast beef with baked potatoes and béarnaise sauce," Nancy said.

"And I'm leaving the kitchen before I devour everything by myself," Everett announced and, true to his word, left the room.

Blaine laughed and followed him upstairs and entered his own room. It was just like he had left it. Before the 'accident' that is.

He sighed and sat down on his bed. Maybe he should call Kurt and see if he got home okay. He definitely needed to hear his voice before facing his parents later, or mostly his dad. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number he knew by heart.

**A/N:**

**I'm hoooome! Which means that I can go back to regular updates. I'll try to post a chapter everyday, but you can't always count on that. I mean, come on, it's summer.**

**I hoped you liked this. Kurt will meet Blaine's parents very soon, just hold on.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**/xo Natassa**


	74. Chapter 74

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled and sat down on the bed. "I'm fine, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighed. Blaine could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice and he felt his heart melt a little.

"So," he said and reached for his headphones, playing with them in his left hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm deciding what to wear tomorrow. It was at five, right?"

"Yeah, but everyone come and go as they please in our family." He heard Kurt's small chuckle and smiled. "Nervous?"

"Not at all," Kurt said a bit too fast. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not."

"You're not fooling anyone, Mr Hummel."

Kurt sighed. "Alright, fine. I am a little nervous, but what do you expect? After what you've told me about what happened between you and your dad. I'm allowed to be worried."

Blaine bit his lip. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Blaine, you did right to tell me. Your father might be a good man underneath it all, but I wouldn't have liked to meet him without knowing of your past."

"I guess you're right," Blaine mumbled. "But please don't think about it. He's not accepting, we know that, so there's really not much to be worried about. Lucky for us there'll be a bunch of people around and my brother said that he's got our backs. It's fine."

"I'm quite looking forward to seeing your brother again. And have a proper conversation with him. I said like two words to him on New Year's."

Blaine laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I think he's looking forward to seeing you too."

"Improvement! Yes!" Kurt cheered.

Blaine couldn't help but burst out laughing again. "You're such a dork."

"Says the hobbit that has a Harry Potter obsession and acts like a puppy."

"Hey," Blaine mock-whined.

Kurt laughed. "Nah, I think I'll keep you around for a while."

"I most certainly hope so," Blaine said. "You probably wouldn't be able to live without me anyway."

"Oh, please."

"If you were here you would so get it right now."

"But I'm not," Kurt sang.

"You're lucky. I will get you back for it either tomorrow or when we're back at Dalton."

"I'm so scared."

"You should be. I'm like a wild animal."

"I don't think a puppy is considered a 'wild' animal, Blaine," Kurt said.

"You're not making this any better for yourself."

Kurt laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

"Great! Now maybe we can have a normal conversation," Blaine said and winced when he heard the front door open and his parents' voices floated into the house. "Or maybe not. My parents are home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kurt?"

"Okay. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said and hung up with a sigh. Sometimes he really wished they had said 'I love you' already, because ending a phone call with just bye seemed kind of sad. But he couldn't think of that now. Now he had to tame the beasts.

**A/N:**

**Kurt will meet Blaine's parents on chapter 77 if I remember correctly, so just hold on. I'll probably post another chapter today to make up for it.**

**Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated as always =D**

**/xo Natassa**


	75. Chapter 75

Blaine stopped at the foot of the staircase and took in the sight before him. Annie was greeting her parents with a quick hug, since she saw them everyday. Everett was embracing their mother lovingly, but sent dad a cold look combined with a forced smile. He didn't seem to notice.

Blaine walked down the last three steps and lurked awkwardly in the background until his parents were done greeting their oldest and youngest children. His mother caught his eye and smiled weakly at him. They hadn't talked since the 'accident', but Blaine did not give her the cold shoulder. It wasn't her fault after all.

He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Her grip on his shoulders was almost painful, but he didn't break the hug. He missed how safe he used to feel with his family.

They eventually let go of each other and Blaine turned towards his father. He was wearing an unreadable expression. Blaine felt his stomach drop. He hated it when he couldn't see what his father was thinking or feeling. It made him feel vulnerable. Helpless. Unprotected.

"Hello, father," he greeted.

"Hello, Blaine," Harold Anderson retorted with a nod and left to go and change. Blaine started visibly. His dad had never simply said 'hello' to him. Either he just gave him a stiff nod or he made a hurtful comment. Blaine glanced at Everett who looked just as surprised. Their mother smiled happily.

"I think I need to freshen up. I'll see you kids at dinner," she said and kissed each of her children before departing as well.

They waited until she was out of ear shot before they started talking in one mouth.

"What just happened?" Annie and Everett asked at the same time. But it was Blaine's question that caught the other two's attention.

"Did you see that?" His voice was slightly high pitched. He sounded so earnestly surprised that Everett's heart broke and Annie couldn't help but put a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"Yeah, B, we did see that," Everett said calmly.

Blaine blinked and glanced at the spot his father had been standing on just a few minutes ago. Then he turned his gaze to his siblings again.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"Oh, Blaine."

Everett and Annie lunged at Blaine and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Blaine didn't know if he should be happy or worried. Something was definitely going on here. Maybe his dad was starting to change?

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all this hell with dad and his disapproval," Everett mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you guys have been affected by it when it wasn't your fault," Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," Annie said and suddenly pulled back. "For all these years I've been trying to pretend everything is fine. I thought that if I didn't acknowledge it, it would disappear eventually." Annie looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I've been a terrible sister." Before she could say anything else, Blaine held her in his arms again.

"You don't have to apologize. You've been a perfect sister. Everytime me and dad fought, I always felt bad because you had to witness it, even if you didn't acknowledge it. You've been there for me just by making me feel better." Blaine stroked Annie's hair. He felt something wet hit his shirt and he pulled her back by her shoulders. "Hey, shh, don't cry. It's okay. It's gonna be fine."

Annie let out a shuddering laugh and wiped her eyes. "I just- I love you so much. You don't deserve what the world is doing to you."

Blaine smiled and felt his own eyes sting. "Just don't think about it. I'm gonna be fine. I have you, guys, and Kurt. What more could I need?"

Everett put his arms around both of his siblings. "I knew you were gonna be special when you were born. Both of you."

Blaine smiled and leaned his head on his older brother's shoulder. Annie mumbled something incoherent after a while.

"What was that?" Blaine asked and looked over at her. She glanced at him from Everett's other side.

"I broke up with Brad."

"Yes!" Everett let go of his siblings and fist pumped. But after a pointed look from Blaine he quickly stopped his celebration and said, "I mean, why?"

Annie bit her lip and looked down. "He called Blaine a disgusting fag."

Both brothers started. Annie swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. "And I can't be with someone who doesn't accept my own brother," she said and looked directly at Blaine.

"I don't care if I've hugged you enough to make up for a life time today, you're getting another one." Blaine swiped her into his arms again. Annie laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm feeling left out over here," Everett pouted. Both of them laughed and extended their arms towards him. Everett grinned and joined them.

"I love you, guys," Blaine whispered.

"We love you too, Blainey," Everett said.

What they didn't know was that the entire scene had been witnessed by their parents.

**A/N:**

***Bursts out crying* What am I doing to myself?**


	76. Chapter 76

Eleanor Anderson smiled politely as the guests poured into her house. All of them were bearing expensive gifts and brightly wished her a happy birthday. Harold Anderson was in the middle of a conversation with one of his business partners when Blaine walked down the stairs. He straightened his tie and gave his mother a quick kiss and wished her a happy birthday once again.

"Thank you, Blaine," she said and squeezed her youngest son's hand before continuing greeting her guests.

Everett walked up to Blaine's side and glanced down at his younger brother. "You seem nervous."

"Yeah? What makes you think that?" Blaine asked without looking at him.

"You're wringing your hands together and biting your lip. That's a telltale sign," Everett answered with a small smile.

Blaine sighed. "I just have this feeling that something's going to go wrong tonight."

"Hey." Everett put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's gonna go fine. Stop worrying about it."

Blaine nodded and exhaled loudly. As more guests arrived into the living room, Blaine felt rather than saw Everett leave his side. He glanced over at him and saw him greet a young woman in an elegant short black dress. Her blonde hair was slightly wavy and stopped at her waist. She was wearing a smile on her lipstick covered lips. Despite him being gay, Blaine could honestly say that she was beautiful.

Everett leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips before putting an arm around her and leading her towards Eleanor. Blaine heard their mother greet her happily. She was probably smiling hugely and looking at the couple with twinkling eyes. Blaine wondered if she would act the same way once he introduced her to Kurt.

"That must be Everett's girlfriend," Annie said as she appeared next to him.

"I certainly hope so, otherwise we should have a talk with our beloved big brother," Blaine said with a laugh.

Annie let out a laugh as well and examined the unnamed girl. "She's pretty."

Blaine nodded. "Agreed."

Once their mother had stopped gushing over the couple, Everett pulled the girl with him and walked towards Blaine and Annie. He gave his siblings a sheepish smile.

"Blaine, Annie, this is Destiny, my girlfriend. Des, this is Blaine and Annie, my siblings," Everett introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Destiny said in a melodic voice and reached to shake their hands.

"Likewise," Blaine replied with a smile. He saw Everett shoot him a small smile and he winked at him.

"So, how did you two meet?" Annie asked.

"We're going to the same college and share some classes together," Destiny retorted.

"When did Ev get the guts to ask you out then?" Blaine asked and grinned as Everett glared at him.

Destiny laughed. "We've been going out for three months."

Blaine whistled. "So it took him around two months to man up? Damn, Ev."

"Oh, who are you to talk? Didn't it take two months for you to ask Kurt out?" Everett teased him back.

Blaine opened his mouth to shoot something back, but since it was actually true he settled on, "Touché."

Everett smirked at him and turned to Destiny. "Let's get something to drink." He put an arm around her again and they stalked off.

Annie waited until they were out of earshot before she said, "Even her voice is beautiful."

"I know. Why is she dating Ev again?" Blaine joked. He felt his phone vibrate in his inner pocket and pulled it out. A text from Kurt informed him that he was there. Blaine took a deep breath and turned to Annie to excuse himself before walking towards the front door. As soon as he saw Kurt's beautiful smile, he felt all his nerves melt away.

**A/N:**

Kurt is on his way to meet Blaine's parents. Happy? =D

**/xo Natassa**


	77. Chapter 77

"Hey, thank you for coming," Blaine said and gave Kurt a hug. Kurt rolled his eyes as they pulled back.

"I told you I would come, Blaine," he said.

"I know and I'm really happy you did."

Kurt smiled as Blaine led him into the living room. "Does your, uhm, parents know I'm supposed to be here?"

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't tell them. They would've said no, but if you're here they can't really kick you out."

Kurt nodded and wringed his hands together nervously. Blaine noticed and stopped right on his tracks and turned towards his boyfriend.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, okay? Relax." He leaned in closer to Kurt, but didn't touch him. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded again. Blaine smiled weakly before he caught sight of someone and his smile turned into a grin. "Come on. There're some people I want you to meet."

Kurt followed him as Blaine led them to a group of people standing by the staircase. Kurt recognized one of them as Blaine's older brother.

"Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine introduced once they reached them. Kurt held out his hand towards Everett who was the closest, but he just grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"That's no way to greet your future brother-in-law," he said with a laugh.

"Everett!" he heard Blaine scold from somewhere behind them and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Everett said innocently as they pulled away. "I already consider him a part of our family. Isn't that a good thing?"

Blaine sighed and a small smile tugged at his lips. It really meant a lot that Everett had said that. He glanced at Kurt who looked happier than ever and knew that he felt the same.

"Speaking of future brothers-in-law, Kurt this is Destiny, my future sister-in-law. Also known as Everett's girlfriend," Blaine said and nodded towards Destiny as Everett shoved him playfully.

Said girl smiled warmly and held a hand out for Kurt to shake. "It's nice to meet you," she said.

Kurt smiled and grabbed her offered hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"And this is Annie, my little sister."

Annie walked up to Kurt and smiled hugely. "Would it be weird if I hugged you like Ev did?"

Kurt laughed. "Not at all. You guys seem very touchy-feely," he said and hugged the younger girl.

"Well, Blaine is the biggest cuddle whore ever," Everett said matter-of-factly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to apologize for that or something?"

Everett shook his head. "No. I think Kurt likes it," he said with a wink at Kurt's direction.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine rubbed his temples. "Just shut up," he mumbled. "Kurt, do you want anything to drink? Of course you do. Now if you excuse us." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him towards the kitchen.

Kurt looked at Blaine in amusement. "That was obviously Everett," Blaine said and sat down at the kitchen island and gestured for Kurt to do the same. "You'll get used to his…shenanigans."

"I actually liked him," Kurt said and accepted the drink Blaine was handing him. "He seemed nice."

Blaine smiled and looked down. "Well, I'm happy about that."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both lost in thoughts. Kurt glanced up at Blaine before reaching for his hand. Blaine jumped at the feeling of someone touching him, but relaxed as he looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled at him.

"Maybe it's time I meet your parents. I have to wish your mom a happy birthday after all."

Blaine exhaled and nodded. "I think you're right." He stood up, still holding Kurt's hand, and pulled him up to his feet as well. "Come on."

As they were walking towards Eleanor Anderson, Blaine spotted his father having a conversation with a bunch of suit clad men in the middle of the room. Harold Anderson looked up and caught his eye some mere seconds before the man next to him shouted, "Who let the fags in?"

Everyone stopped. Blaine could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he looked around the room. First he glanced at Kurt and found him staring at the offending man in shock. He had stopped mid step and looked paler than before. Blaine tightened the hold on his hand. Then he looked towards his mother. She was standing by the doorway with a half full glass of red wine and she looked the same as Kurt did. His gaze continued towards his siblings. They both looked outrageous while Destiny was looking at the scene expressionlessly, probably in shock as well. The rest of the room either looked at him with sad eyes, as if saying it was wrong that he was gay and would always have these kinds of situations happen to him and that they wished he could just be straight, and the rest nodded approvingly along with the smirking man.

Just some mere seconds had passed as he had examined the room, but to Blaine it felt like a lifetime. He made a move to pull Kurt out of the room, but before he was able to, a horrified scream shook the room. Blaine quickly looked up and saw his father, _his father_, standing with a fist raised as the man held a hand over his jaw. The man was shouting all kinds of profanities and pointed his finger at Mr Anderson. "Your company definitely won't get our support!"

Mr Anderson just took a threatening step closer to him. "Don't you ever call my son a fag again. Don't you dare!"

The man spit out a lump of blood and glared at Mr Anderson before leaving the room while muttering something to himself. Harold Anderson turned towards the rest of the room. "And if anyone has any problem with gay people, you can leave this house immediately!" With those words he left to go upstairs. Some people mumbled a quick goodbye and another 'happy birthday' to Eleanor before leaving as well. The rest, the more accepting part of the family, shot Blaine a smile before hugging his mom and leaving the family to be. Destiny held her place next to Everett for support while Kurt and Blaine didn't move from their spot in the middle of the room. It wasn't until Eleanor walked up to them and carefully put a hand on Blaine's shoulder that he threw himself into her arms. She caressed his hair and mumbled, "Shh, it's okay," at Blaine's repetitive apologies. She glanced at Kurt who was looking at Blaine with pained eyes, and smiled. Kurt tried to smile back, but didn't really manage to. She reached her hand out for Kurt to take and whispered, "Welcome to the family."

**A/N:**

**Dun dun DUN**


	78. Chapter 78

Something had happened to Harold Anderson that day. Something that made him question everything he's ever known. And realize exactly what he'd done. When he heard his three kids share their pain with each other earlier that day he knew that it was his fault and he didn't want them to be hurting. They were his children after all, and he had done them wrong. Mostly Blaine, but Everett and Annie had suffered too because of it. And when John Robertson had called his son a fag, he snapped. He would not take this sort of behaviour in his own house. That was exactly why he wasn't happy with Blaine's sexuality. He knew that the world would look down on him, and Harold didn't want that, so he tried to make his youngest son realize how wrong it was. It turns out he was the one who was wrong. He caused Blaine more pain than the rest of the world did. He could take hateful words and names, but being neglected by your own father was probably the hardest thing ever. Harold realized that now. That was why he was standing in the living room, facing his family – yes, Kurt was considered family by now – and told them this. How sorry he was, how much he regretted it all, and how he did not expect Blaine to forgive him.

Blaine was biting his lip and had a strong grip of Kurt's hand. He finally looked up and his hazel eyes met his father's black ones. And he smiled.

"Dad, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that," he whispered.

"Too long," Harold replied and cleared his throat when his voice cracked.

"I…I'm not ready to forgive you yet. I can't just forget the past," Blaine said and looked down again. "But since you are willing to try, so am I."

Harold nodded. "I…I also want to apologize for…for hitting you. That was probably the worst thing I have ever done in my life and I know there's no forgiving for that."

Blaine's jaw tensed and he nodded stiffly. "I can't lie, dad. The way you've been treating me made me feel like crap. But I've probably never been happier than I am right now." He looked up once again. Harold saw a tear escape and roll down his cheek. He sighed quietly when he realized that he couldn't just reach out and wipe them off his son's face. It was too early for that.

They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Everett spoke up.

"I'm starving. Is there any food left or should we order take-out?"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and decided to order pizza. Blaine watched as his mother stood up and went to hug his father, obviously proud of what he had become. Blaine smiled. He had never seen them interact in that way since he came out, so that sight made him even happier.

Then he glanced at Kurt who was looking at him with wet eyes.

"Hi," Blaine whispered.

"Hi yourself," his boyfriend replied.

"So, the dinner went better than expected," Blaine joked.

Kurt let out a laugh and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Me too."

**A/N:**

**I bet you all see Mr Anderson differently now, right? There's always more to a person than the eye can see.**

**/xo Natassa**


	79. Chapter 79

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled into his boyfriend's hair.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you stay over the night?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine who was looking at him with big hazel eyes. He sighed.

"I don't know, B."

"Please? I want to be close to you," Blaine begged and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. They were currently sitting in the living room while the rest of Blaine's family were getting plates for the pizzas, therefore giving the couple some alone time. When they had offered to help them, Mrs Anderson insisted they should keep each other company instead and winked at her son. Blaine had blushed and hid his face in Kurt's hair and hadn't removed it until he had asked Kurt his question.

Kurt sighed again. "Let me just call my dad." He slipped out of Blaine's arms and went to grab his phone from his coat at the exact moment the Anderson family emerged from the kitchen.

"Hi, dad," Kurt said and shot the others an apologetic smile as he went to the empty hallway to talk.

Everett took Kurt's empty place next to Blaine and put an arm around his brother's shoulder and the other around Destiny's waist as she sat down beside him.

"I told you not to worry about dad," he joked and shoved Blaine playfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're such an adviser."

Everett grinned and ruffled his little brother's hair. Blaine was way too tired to even reprimand him about it and simply rested his head on Everett's shoulder. Kurt chose that moment to re-enter the room.

"Sorry I took your cuddle bear, Kurt," Everett said as Kurt sat down on Blaine's other side.

"It's okay, he can get a little too much sometimes," Kurt said with a grin. Blaine mock-glared at him.

"I guess I'll just stay like I am then," he said, but couldn't help but melt when Kurt pouted at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing things to me with your eyes."

Blaine turned bright red as the room cooed. He had forgotten his entire family was there. Kurt just made him forget where he was sometimes.

Kurt smiled shyly and Blaine abandoned his place on Everett's shoulder and went to put his arm around his boyfriend instead.

"You two are so cute, it's sickening," Annie said with a sigh.

"Hey! What about me and Destiny? We're cute as well," Everett exclaimed and hugged his girlfriend closer to him. Destiny just laughed.

"I just realized I'm the only one in here who's single," Annie suddenly said in alarm.

Blaine laughed loudly before saying, "That's not true. Nancy is single as well."

"Wait, I thought you were with a boy named Brad?" their mom asked and glanced at her daughter.

"Nah. I broke up with him when he didn't approve of Blaine's sexuality," she said nonchalantly. Both of their parents exchanged proud looks, even though their dad seemed a bit guilty.

"I have never been happier because of an end of a relationship," Everett said with a content smile. Annie rolled her eyes.

"What did Burt say, by the way?" Blaine asked and turned to Kurt.

"Once I explained what happened he said that it'd be fine for me to stay here tonight. If that's okay with you, of course," Kurt said towards Blaine's parents. Mrs Anderson smiled.

"Of course we're okay with it, Kurt. You're a part of the family now after all."

Kurt smiled hugely and Blaine had to restrain himself from crying out of happiness. He had never felt this happy in the presence of his family before. His whole family. Father and all. He didn't say much, but he tried, and that was enough for Blaine.

"Okay, less talking and more chewing," Everett said and reached towards the pizza. Annie suddenly leaped up and grabbed Everett's piece with a triumphant smiled. Everett threw himself on her while their mother half-heartedly scolded them for playing with their food. Destiny watched in amusement while Mr Anderson shook his head with a laugh. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"A normal night at the Anderson residence," he said with a roll of his eyes. Kurt smiled at him before leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

**A/N:**

**Just to clarify. THEY SAID I LOVE YOU.**

**KLAINE**

**KLAINE**

**KLAINE**

**/xo Natassa**


	80. Chapter 80

When Kurt opened his eyes he was momentarily blinded by the strong light streaming into the room. He blinked lazily and turned his head to the opposite side. That's when he felt a puff of air hit him. He opened his eyes again. Lying beside him was Blaine, comfortably snuggled into the covers. Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek gently. Blaine hummed contently and buried his head into Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he whispered.

Blaine's eyes slowly opened and he stared at him for a moment before closing them again.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Kurt smiled again and ran a hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine blindly pressed his lips on Kurt's face, trying to find his mouth. Kurt laughed and kissed him gently.

"Can we stay here all day?" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know if your family would like that very much," Kurt replied and nuzzled Blaine's nose. "I'm sure they want to see you a bit before you leave for Dalton."

Blaine sighed. "I guess you're right," he grumbled. "But I'm not leaving this bed for a couple of hours. What time is it anyway?"

Kurt glanced at the clock on Blaine's bedside table. "11:23."

Blaine's head shot up. "What?" he squeaked. Then he proceeded to fall limply back onto the bed and retook his place by Kurt's neck. "I'm so not leaving this bed."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "You know I have to get home soon, right?"

"Can't you stay here all day and then when it's time to leave for Dalton we can stop at your house and get your stuff?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt laughed. "We'll see. I don't know how much my dad would like that."

Blaine smiled and pressed a wet kiss on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm pretty sure I love you more."

"I'm pretty sure you're lying."

"You're the one who's lying."

"This is so cheesy."

"I know."

They both beamed at each other before bursting out laughing. Kurt hid his face on Blaine's chest as he tried to calm down. Blaine just hugged him close and continued laughing.

Kurt peeked up at him and started laughing again.

"Stop looking at me!"

"Why?" Blaine said with a grin.

"You're making me laugh again."

"Sorry." Blaine shrugged. "I can't help it. You're beautiful."

Kurt smiled through his giggles and closed his eyes. His breathing finally evened out and his laughing fit stopped. He snuggled his head into Blaine's neck.

"You know, you're pretty beautiful, too."

The door flew open and Everett poked his head in with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So who topped?"

"Everett!" Blaine shouted and threw his pillow on him. The older brother laughed and leaned against the doorframe.

"I guess I'll find out when I see who's limping." He winked at them.

Blaine groaned and hid his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt laughed a bit and patted Blaine sympathetically.

"Everett." Destiny's voice came floating into the room as the blonde beauty appeared at the door. "Leave the boys alone."

She took a hold of Everett's arm. The older Anderson shot his little brother another smirk before letting himself get dragged out. Destiny gave them an apologetic look before closing the door.

"Oh my God," Blaine grumbled once they were alone again. "Remind me why I still haven't gotten a lock for my door?"

Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand. Blaine looked up at him through thick eyelashes.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you more."

"Are we really doing this again?"

Blaine laughed. "I guess not." He stretched his arms over his head and turned to look at Kurt again. "Can we at least stay in bed for a little longer?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Blaine grinned and opened his arms invitingly. Kurt obediently scooted closer to him and Blaine hugged him tightly. They both sighed contently.

"Use protection!" came Everett's voice from downstairs and they both groaned.


	81. Chapter 81

"Good morning, boys," Nancy greeted as Blaine entered the kitchen, Kurt following behind him looking a bit hesitant.

"'Morning, Nance," Blaine said sat down at the kitchen island. He glanced at Kurt who was hovering beside him. "Sit down, babe."

"Yeah, you don't need to be afraid of us. We don't bite, babe," Everett piped in and grinned when Blaine glared at him.

Kurt smiled shyly and took a seat next to Blaine as the latter one started filling their plates with pancakes. "The food looks delicious, Miss-"

"Oh, call me Nancy. And thank you, Kurt." Nancy smiled fondly at him and winked at Blaine.

"So, none of you were limping," Everett stated.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well spotted."

"So you didn't get any action last night then?" Everett asked with a smirk. Blaine started choking on his food and Kurt thumped him on the back until he finally was able to screech, "Everett!" and crossed his arms with a glare at his brother.

Everett held up his hands defensively, still grinning. "Just asking."

"I am so depressed," a voice said just as Annie entered the room and sat down with a sigh.

"What did dad reject you this time?" Everett asked.

"Nothing. But I'm the only one in this house who's single. The only one! I'm so alone." Her head fell down onto the table as she slumped in her seat.

"That's not true. Nancy is single," Blaine said, looking profusely amused.

"Nancy doesn't count."

"Wow, I can feel the love."

"Seriously. I had a boyfriend just three days ago. What am I supposed to do now? I don't know how to be single. I'm not made for that."

"Hey, your boyfriend was an asshole."

"True, but still. I'm getting desperate here."

"Wow, Annie. Single for three days. You must be going crazy," Blaine said with a roll of his eyes.

Annie groaned and Destiny reached over to take her hand. "It's okay. One day you'll find the perfect guy for you who really deserves you and would do anything for you."

"One day? That sounds like it's a life time away," Annie pouted.

"You're young. You have time."

She sighed. "I guess you're right." Then she smiled. "It's so nice to have a girl around for once."

"Nancy is a girl."

"Once again, Nancy doesn't count."

"Still feeling the love."

"Oh, you know I love you, Nancy."

"I do."

"Anyway, hi Kurt!" She turned to Kurt with a huge smile on her face. Kurt raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Uhm, hi."

"She probably just remembered that she entered the room without any real greeting." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's actually true," Annie said with a shrug. "How are you feeling today, Kurt?"

"Very good, thanks. And you?"

"I think I've already clarified my mood, but other than that I'm fine."

"Can we just skip the unnecessary small talk?" Blaine asked with sigh and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked down at him.

"And how do you suppose I get to know your siblings, then? Small talk is a requirement."

Blaine hummed into his neck. Everett suddenly perked up and looked at the pair of them, smirking.

"We haven't showed you any baby pictures of Blaine yet!" he exclaimed.

Blaine's head shot up. "What?"

"Or told you embarrassing stories!" Annie piped in.

"No!"

"I'll get the photo albums!"

"And I'll find the home videos!"

"No! Get back here, both of you!"

"Catch us if you can, Blainey." And they were both out of the room. Blaine groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"This is going to be so embarrassing," he mumbled.

"Hey, at least you can show me Everett's baby pictures," Destiny said with a smile. Blaine's lips slowly formed into a grin and he leaped up from his chair.

"I'll be right back!"

Kurt shook his head with a laugh. Destiny peeked at him.

"So, do you like clothes?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Absolutely."

"We're going to be great friends."


	82. Chapter 82

Blaine and Kurt were in their dorm room, having arrived just half an hour earlier and were way too tired to do anything else than just lying there. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's shoulder with a content sigh. Kurt looked down at him and smiled.

"You know, you were a cute baby."

Blaine groaned and brought his hand to his hair, tugging at it slightly.

Kurt laughed. "What? You were."

"Can we stop talking about it?"

"Why?" Kurt peeked at him curiously. "I thought it was fun seeing different parts of your life."

"Well, for me it was just embarrassing."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Kurt said with a laugh.

"They showed you videos of me in the bath. In the bath, Kurt." Blaine still didn't raise his head, keeping his face out of sight.

"Blaine, you were a baby. Stop being so silly."

"Oh, I'm being silly, am I?"

"Yes."

"We'll see who's being silly when Burt will show me baby pictures of you."

Kurt barked out a loud laugh. "Why should I be worried? I was a fabulous kid."

"I bet you were," Blaine mumbled before clearing his throat and finally emerging from Kurt's shoulder. He glanced at his boyfriend shortly before leaning in and pecking him on the lips. Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"You were adorable. You have nothing to worry about," he whispered into his ear. "At least you got some retaliation and showed Destiny pictures of Everett."

Blaine laughed at that. "Yeah. That was the highlight of it all." He grinned happily at his achievement.

They shifted a bit and Kurt was now resting his head on Blaine's chest. He traced random patterns into Blaine's shirt and looked up at him again.

"It turned out to be a pretty good weekend after all."

Blaine nodded. "Better than I had hoped for. I still can't believe that those things happened."

"Well, you better believe it, because they did happen." Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Maybe we should go to sleep. We do have school tomorrow," Blaine muttered once they pulled away.

Kurt nodded and made to stand up, but Blaine pulled him back gently.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully.

Kurt frowned. "To bed?"

"You're already lying in a bed, and if I recall correctly, I'm rather comfortable to sleep on."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but nuzzled into Blaine's neck with a yawn. Blaine smiled and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. They were almost completely relaxed when Kurt spoke up again.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Someone has to switch the lights off."

"Damn. Where are Wes and David when you need them?"

**A/N:**

**So I decided to post another chapter today. You wanna know why? Because I just posted the final episode of this story on YouTube. I can't believe it. It's over. Tomorrow it's actually a year ago I posted the first episode. It's been an amazing year. I thank my readers on YouTube and I thank my readers here. I love you all xx**

**(If you want to read it there instead of waiting for it here, my username's Natassa95)**

**/xo Natassa**


	83. Chapter 83

"Blaine! Blaine, wake up!"

Blaine woke up with a start. He looked around the room frantically and his eyes landed on Kurt's dark form. He reached out for his hand.

"Blaine, baby, how are you feeling?" Kurt whispered.

"K-kurt," he breathed out shakily.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here," Kurt soothed.

Blaine burrowed his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. He inhaled audibly and tightened his hold on his hand. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair in a comforting manner.

"Was it a nightmare?" he asked after a while.

Blaine nodded curtly and finally looked up at him. "How did you know?" he asked weakly.

"They happen to me sometimes as well."

Blaine swallowed and sat up on the bed. He put his arms around Kurt's waist and leaned into him. Kurt pulled him into his embrace and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

Blaine was quiet for a moment. He traced random patterns on Kurt's side and looked at him again.

"It's...memories. Of my past. They tend to come back sometimes," he mumbled.

"Of how you came out, you mean?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. As you may recall it wasn't pleasant."

Kurt pulled him a teeny bit closer and kissed his temple. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I want to. I do." Blaine paused. "Just not tonight."

Kurt nodded. "I understand. Let's try to go back to sleep, okay?"

Blaine leaned in and pressed their lips together. He could feel Kurt smile into the kiss.

"Okay," he whispered once they pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N:**

Don't you just wanna hug Blaine and never let go?

**/xo Natassa**


	84. Chapter 84

"So," Kurt said that afternoon as they were studying in their room. Blaine peeked at him from behind his book. "Wanna talk about the nightmare?"

Blaine tensed up and ran a hand through his hair. Kurt immediately backpedalled.

"You don't have to if you're not ready, though."

"I know, baby, I know." Blaine gave a heavy sigh. "I am ready. Well, I think. I hope." He trailed off and bit his lip. Kurt scooted closer to him and put a hand on his thigh. Blaine smiled weakly at him.

"Well, as you know I got beaten up because I'm gay. Sometimes when I've had a lot on my mind, feeling stressed or when something really huge has happened, like my father trying to accept me for instance, I always think back at that night and then I usually have nightmares about it. It's no big deal." he ended with a small shrug. Kurt frowned.

"Blaine, I don't want you to believe that the fact that you have nightmares about something horrible that happened to you is no big deal. Maybe you should try to talk to someone about this."

"I've tried, Kurt, and it's not helping. The only thing I can do is to try not to think of it and be as distracted as I can be. That's why I don't have many nightmares since I've met you. You occupy my mind for most of the time." He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. Kurt shook his head with a grin.

"Always the charmer."

"Only for you." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's who hummed approvingly. "But now I want you to talk. You said you have nightmares, too."

"Not that often. Just occasionally, but they've happened. I guess that's a normal thing amongst people who have been through what we have."

"Tell me about them." It was not a demand, simply a statement. Kurt sighed and leaned into the curly headed boy.

"It's mostly about Karofsky," he admitted. "He…chases me around. Sometimes he's armed, sometimes he's not. I use to have them when I'm felling particularly lonely or scared. It hasn't happened since I came here."

Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt looked at him. Blaine's eyes were misty and he seemed to be struggling with finding his voice. Instead of saying anything he just pulled Kurt closer and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a moment, just getting comfort from being close to each other. Blaine's voice broke the silence eventually.

"I never want you to get hurt, Kurt. I'll always protect you," he whispered. Kurt felt his eyes burn and he clung to his boyfriend with all his strength.

"I know, Blaine," he choked out. "I will always protect you as well. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	85. Chapter 85

**Warning: contains smut.**

It all started rather innocently. Kurt and Blaine had been in their room, cuddling on Kurt's bed and talking about their days. Blaine leaned in for a kiss and it was like a typical Wednesday evening. Suddenly Blaine was pushed gently down onto the bed, Kurt climbing on top of him. Blaine moaned when Kurt stuck his tongue into his mouth. He loved it when he got all dominant. He snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer. Their hands were roaming everywhere, wanting to touch as much surface as possible. Kurt pulled away for just a second to – and Blaine had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming – take his shirt of and dived into the kiss again. Blaine was in complete bliss. The bare skin under his hands was so smooth and mesmerizing. He found himself trying to pull off his own shirt, but that turned out to be quite a struggle. He gave a frustrated sound from the back of his throat, still not breaking the kiss. Kurt's hands found the hem and together they pulled off the offending article. Kurt touched Blaine's bare chest while Blaine started sucking on his collarbone. He threw his head back and moaned in pure pleasure. Soon he realized that his pants were becoming way too tight and he started pulling them off as well. Blaine's eyes widened and he grabbed his wrist. He looked him intently in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life," Kurt panted back and gently removed his boyfriend's hand from his. Blaine gaped momentarily at him before sprinting to action and helped him get out off his pants. The sight was breathtaking. He had to stop for a minute and just take everything in.

"Kurt," he breathed out. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed and leaned in to kiss him. "Why don't you take yours off, too?" he whispered.

Blaine didn't need much convincing. He quickly shimmied out of his pants and discarded them on the floor before attacking Kurt's collarbone again. Kurt fisted his hair and pressed their hips together. They both gasped. It was the best feeling in the world. Being this close to the person you love. Blaine's mouth found its way back to Kurt's and they both moaned into the kiss.

"Oh, God, Blaine, I love you," Kurt panted out, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, too, beautiful," Blaine replied. Then he groaned. His underwear was becoming an even huger problem than his pants were. He unconsciously started stroking himself. Kurt saw the action and pulled back completely.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Blaine blanched. "I-I'm sorry. I know this is too forward. I-"

"I mean, don't you want me to do that?" Kurt said seductively. He reached his hand down and squeezed Blaine's cock. Blaine let out a loud moan.

"Oh, God, Kurt!"

Kurt had now pulled his underwear down and was stroking him rhythmically. Blaine was a complete mess. He could feel the pressure building in his stomach.

"Kurt, I'm gonna-" He came harder than he'd ever done before. As he recovered from the orgasm he leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply.

"That was amazing. Oh, Kurt, you're amazing." Then he glanced down at Kurt's little problem. "Want me to-?"

"Oh, God, yes please," Kurt breathed and that was enough for Blaine to pull down his underwear and start taking care of him. Kurt was soon screaming his name as he came all over his stomach. Then they both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Blaine's hand found Kurt's and they smiled sleepily at each other, the feeling of pleasure and love overtaking all their senses.

"That was the best first handjob ever," Kurt eventually said. Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

**A/N:**

**I'm gonna go hide now, okay?**


	86. Chapter 86

As Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for a new day, Blaine carefully glanced at his boyfriend.

"Kurt?"

"Mm?"

"Last night was amazing. I seriously cannot ever imagine myself being that intimate with someone else. You're perfect, Kurt."

Kurt smiled shyly and walked up to him. "I should compliment you. You're always so gentle and caring. I mean, you even pulled back in the middle of everything to ask me if I was sure." He rolled his eyes playfully and caressed Blaine's cheek.

"Well, that was because I didn't want you to rush into anything."

"I wasn't rushing. We've been going out for more than two months. That was enough for me to make up my mind and take our relationship one step further."

"I love you," Blaine just said and kissed him.

Kurt smiled into the kiss. "I love you, too. Now we have to hurry up and get to class."

"Right! Hurry! Run! Faster!" Blaine exclaimed and grabbed his satchel and ran to the door. Kurt laughed at his silliness and followed.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Wes and David were bickering like an old married couple and Blaine decided that it was time for those two to get a move on. He explained his thoughts to Kurt once they were alone in their dorm again.

"They like each other. They should do something about it," he said and ran a hand through his hair.

Kurt nodded. "I know, but it's not that easy since they haven't come to terms with their sexuality yet."

"Believe me, once they're together they won't care as much about labels."

"So what should we do?"

Blaine pondered over his answer for a moment. "I think the safest way is to talk to them. Explain that this is normal and that they shouldn't be afraid."

"Do you think that'll bring them closer or just tear them apart?"

"If I have it my way they'll be together by the end of next week."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you have a plan?"

Blaine nodded.

"Would you mind letting me in as well?"

Blaine grinned.


	87. Chapter 87

"Oh my, God! Wes! Wes!"

Wes looked up in alarm as Blaine stormed into his dorm room. "What?"

"I just saw David kissing another guy!" Blaine panted.

Wes' eyes widened. "What? Seriously?"

Blaine nodded.

"But I thought he wasn't gay!"

"Apparently you're not the only one who's been keeping secrets."

Wes looked down. "Well, it looks like it's too late now."

"No, it's not. Come on. If you talk to him you might clear this up."

"Talk to him? What good will talking to him do?"

"What if he kissed that guy to try and make you jealous?"

Wes opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Instead he jumped up and ran out of the room, Blaine on his heels.

"David! David, please don't do this!" he shouted once he practically collided with said Warbler who had been running in the opposite direction.

"What are you talking about, Wes?" David asked and rubbed his forehead. "You're the one who shouldn't do this!"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm in love with you, okay?"

That shut David up. He stared at his friend, mouth agape. Wes gave a defeated sigh and leaned back on the wall.

"Now you know."

"I-" David struggled to find the words. He looked up at his friend and took a step closer. "I-I feel the same way."

Wes' head snapped up. "You-You do?"

David nodded. Both of their eyes softened and Wes had a small smile playing on his lips. Kurt and Blaine, who had been hovering behind them, grinned and left them alone. They could handle the rest on their own.

**A/N:**

**Weeeeviiiid**

**/xo Natassa**


	88. Chapter 88

It felt great to be home, Kurt thought as he wandered around the mall with the girls from the New Directions. They had spent the day shopping while the rain was pouring outside. Despite the weather Kurt thought it was a perfect Saturday.

"Hey, Kurt. You would look totally amazing in those pants," Mercedes said and pointed to the said garment. Kurt walked up to her.

"Oh, I think you're right, Mercedes," Kurt agreed with a smile. His phone started buzzing and he glanced at the display and smiled even wider when he saw his boyfriend's name. "Why, hello there. Yeah, I'm out shopping with the girls. No. Hush you," Kurt laughed as they walked to the cafeteria area to eat. "Of course. Blaine says hey everyone." They all greeted him back. "Yes. Really? That's great! I might, yeah. Sure. I love you, too. Bye." He hung up and happily glanced at the menu. A shadow appeared in front of him and he looked up. Karofsky and Azimio were hovering over him, looking bigger than ever. Kurt tried to act nonchalant. "What do you want?"

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your little boyfriend. We just wanted to say that if we ever see him we're going to break his face." Azimio said.

"You don't even know what he looks like."

"Lead singer at Dalton? I think we've got it covered," Karofsky sneered. "If either of you spread your fairy dust around here again, you won't ever see the sunlight again. Understood?" With those words they walked away. Kurt was frozen in shock, clutching the table desperately.

"Kurt? Kurt, come on. Let's go home," Mercedes' soft voice said and Kurt snapped his head towards her. With the help from the girls he got home safely and was now hiding under his covers, crying silently. This could not continue. He could not feel unsafe every time he visited at home. But more importantly, he could not expose Blaine for this. Not after what he'd been through. With shaky hands he grabbed the frame that was standing on his bedside table and hugged the picture of his boyfriend close to his chest.

**A/N:**

**I just want to hug Kurt and never let go. My baby ='(**

**/xo Natassa**


	89. Chapter 89

"A handjob? Really?" Everett said in amusement.

Blaine rubbed his neck. "Yeah. We, uh, we're taking it slow."

"A handjob, huh?" Everett repeated. "How was it?"

Blaine laughed nervously. "Amazing."

"Are you ready for a blowjob now?"

"Ev! Come on, man, are you trying to embarrass me?" Blaine screeched and avoided looking at him.

Everett laughed. "Sorry, but you had it coming. Seriously, though, if you're taking it slow then a blowjob is the next step, you know."

Blaine sighed. "I know. I…I'll see if he's ready for it."

"Are you?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah."

"My little brother's all grown up," Everett said and wiped an imaginary tear. "I'm so proud." He put his arm around Blaine and pulled him close.

Blaine snorted and let his head fall on his older brother's shoulder. "I love him."

"And he loves you," Everett said with conviction.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I think he does."

"So, are you going to call me once you lose the big v?" Blaine shoved him. Everett laughed. "What? I'm just asking."

Blaine sighed again. "Probably."

"I'll look forward to it." Everett winked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You're impossible."

**Meanwhile:**

Kurt was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He hadn't left his bed until 16:48 when his dad claimed that he could not stay there all day. He felt terrible. How could an encounter with Karofsky affect him this much? He sighed heavily and threw himself onto the bed. He knew the answer. It was because they had said they would hurt Blaine. Blaine. The wonderful human being that he had done nothing to deserve, but still he was his. His one and only love. He had promised that he would protect him. Kurt stood up and started packing his things to return to Dalton again. He would keep that promise.

**A/N:**

**I wanted to post another chapter today. I hope that's fine with you ^^**

**Next chapter: Drama**

**Love y'all!**

**/xo Natassa**


	90. Chapter 90

"And he was like no, but I told him that that was the best way to do it, so then he started screaming and I was like- Kurt? Kurt, are you even listening to me? Hello? Earth to Kurt. Kurt!"

Kurt snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Blaine asked in concern. "You're really quiet. Did something happen in Lima?"

"What? No, no. Nothing happened. I'm fine." Kurt faked a smile and turned away from him. Blaine scooted closer to him.

"Kurt, honey, I'm here if you wanna talk, okay?"

"It's just-I think we should end it," Kurt said, still not looking at him.

Blaine frowned. "End what?"

"Our relationship," Kurt mumbled. "I mean, it was fun while it lasted, sure, but we both know that we won't go any further than this."

"Kurt-"

"I'm breaking up with you, Blaine. It's over."

"Kurt, I-Kurt no. No. It's not over. Kurt, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong. This-" he pointed between them. "isn't working. So it's best if we just end it."

Blaine felt a lump in his throat. "Kurt…Kurt, please. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm really sorry," he whispered.

"No. Kurt, no!" Blaine found himself yelling. "Kurt, don't leave me!" He was crying openly now. Kurt still had his back towards him. "Kurt, I'll change. If that's what you want then I'll do it. Just please, don't do this. Please."

"I…" Kurt's own tears were spilling down his cheeks. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists. "Blaine, I…"

"Please, Kurt. Please."

Kurt finally turned to him and what he saw broke his heart a hundred times over. Blaine looked so lost, so helpless, clutching to himself with the pain so evident in his eyes. Kurt just wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go. To protect him from everything that could hurt him. Right now it was him who had hurt him. It was all his fault. He did not protect him by leaving him, he could protect him by loving him.

"Oh, Blaine," he sobbed and threw himself into the other boy's arms. Blaine was caught by surprise, but still hung to him like a lifeline.

After a few minutes of just crying Blaine finally asked, "Kurt, what brought this on?"

Kurt sniffled. "I saw Karofsky and Azimio at the mall yesterday. They told that the next time they saw you they'd hurt you. I thought I could protect you by leaving you."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighed and hugged him closer. "People will always be like that. We can't change it. What we can do is love each other and show the world that there is nothing wrong with us. I feel safest in your arms, Kurt."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered brokenly.

"Hey, shh, it's not your fault. Just…just don't ever leave me if it's not something you want, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay…I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Kurt. Forever and always."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck. "Forever and always."

**A/N:**

**Soooooo….….hi.**

**There're only 10 more chapters to go!**


	91. Chapter 91

Jeff stared in shock as Wes and David broke the passionate kiss they had just been sharing. The blonde Warbler looked around the common room in confusion.

"Did you see that?" he asked frantically to Kurt and Blaine who had just entered. "Wes and David just…kissed."

Blaine broke into a huge grin. "Finally!" he cheered.

"It was about time," Kurt agreed and walked up to the couple, Blaine and Jeff at his heel.

"So," Blaine said and sat down on the armchair and patted his legs for Kurt to sit on him. "Something you want to tell us?" He batted his eyelashes innocently at his friends. They both rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Sherlock, you and your boyfriend's plan worked. We're together," Wes answered.

Blaine fist pumped while Kurt smiled hugely. Jeff stared blankly at them.

"Why didn't I know about this?" he asked and looked pointedly at Kurt and Blaine.

"Because you're oblivious, that's why," Blaine said. "And you've been too busy with Quinn. How's it going by the way?"

Jeff blushed a bit. "Amazingly. But stop changing subject! So you two are together? Like together together?"

Wes and David rolled their eyes again.

"Yes. We're together together," David replied with a laugh.

"That's…great?"

"Great? That's amazing! We're so happy for you," Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Blaine," Wes laughed. "We heard you two last night. It looks like we should be happy for you for finally taking your relationship to the next level," he said with a smirk.

Kurt and Blaine blushed which caused the others to grin even more.

"So, what was it? Handjob? Blowjob? Don't tell me you lost your virginities."

Kurt groaned and hid his face on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hugged him closer.

"If you must know it was a blowjob, okay?" he said. "And I'm not ashamed to say that Kurt's wonderful with his mouth."

Kurt smacked Blaine hard on the arm. "Blaine! If you don't shut up now you won't be getting anything tonight," he said with a wink. Blaine completely melted.

"Shutting up now."

"Okay, okay. Too much information. Way too much information," Wes said and buried his face into David's neck.

"Great. Now I feel left out," Jeff said and stood up. "I'm going to hang out with Nick and Justin who're both single."

"But you're not single," Blaine pointed out.

"No, but unlike you my girlfriend isn't here," Jeff said and walked away.

"Girlfriend, huh. I must say that I never saw that coming," David said and snuggled closer to Wes.

"I never saw you coming, but here you are, acting all couple-y," Blaine said with a grin.

"I never saw Kurt giving you a blowjob coming, but here you are, telling me all about it," David shot back.

"Okay, can we all just shut up now?" Kurt said and gave them all a look.

"Shutting up now," they all said.

**A/N:**

**I won't be able to update tomorrow, and I'm a bit unsure if I'll be able to on Sunday either. Just so you know.**

**/xo Natassa**


	92. Chapter 92

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!" Kurt jumped as Blaine pointed directly at him. "You give love a bad name!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend dance around in their room. "Bon Jovi? Really, Blaine?"

"Bon Jovi rocks," Blaine said with a serene expression. "On occasion."

"Have you been watching Supernatural again?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you're singing the wrong song," Kurt said and leaned back on his bed.

"I know, but I wasn't in the mood for 'Wanted Dead or Alive'," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Anyway." Kurt put his magazine aside and motioned for Blaine to come and sit down next to him. Blaine did not need any more persuasive. He crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Kurt's side with a content sigh. Kurt stroked his hair affectionately.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Blaine said and tilted his head back so that Kurt could kiss him. "So, so much."

Kurt smiled and leaned back again. He licked his lips and looked at Blaine. "I've been thinking."

Blaine sat up a bit at the tone of his voice. "About?"

"I think it's time that we took our relationship one step further."

"How many more steps can we take? I mean, handjob, blowjob-" Blaine cut himself off and stared at Kurt in surprise. "Oh. You mean-?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "I'm ready if you are, Blaine. I want to show you I love you in every possible way."

Blaine smiled at him and reached for his hand. "I'm ready, Kurt. I'm ready for this. I'm ready to give all of myself to you."

Kurt cupped his face and dove into a long, passionate kiss. Once the need for air got too persistent they broke apart and smiled lovingly at each other.

"I'm ready," Kurt said. "I'm ready for us."

**A/N:**

**My parents have been out of town since Friday, so I spent the weekend at my friend's. That's why I haven't been able to update. But I'm home now. I hope you liked this!**

**/xo Natassa**


	93. Chapter 93

**Warning: Contains smut. Very, **_**very**_** lousy smut**

***Line break***

"So, uh, how do we do this?" Kurt asked, unsure.

"We let it come naturally. Maybe we should start with body contact," Blaine suggested and scooted closer to him. Kurt smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was long and deep, and both of them could feel the tightness in their pants grow. Their hands started roaming everywhere and soon they were both moaning and panting each other's names.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped when Blaine squeezed his crotch. "Take your clothes off."

Once they were both naked they stopped for a moment.

"Do you want to top, or should I?" Blaine asked, gently stroking Kurt's back.

"You can top. For this time," he replied with a sultry smirk. Blaine's blood went straight to his dick and he threw himself on Kurt.

"Get on your stomach," he panted and blindly reached for the lube that he kept in a drawer on his nightstand. He coated his fingers with the cold substance and pulled Kurt's butt cheeks apart. "This is going to be a bit cold, okay?"

He carefully entered one finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped at the coldness, but was soon begging for more. Blaine pulled in a second finger and shivered with arousal when Kurt made a particularly sexy noise when he hit his prostate.

"Okay, enough. I want you inside me now!" Kurt yelled once he put in a third finger.

Blaine did not need getting told a second time. In a swift motion he grabbed the condom off the nightstand and put it on his dick, covering it with lube right after. He gently got on top of Kurt and carefully entered him. Oh God, it felt amazing. They rocked their hips rhythmically and moaned at the pleasure.

"Oh, Blaine! Yes! Right there!" Kurt panted.

Blaine repeated his motion and Kurt was reduced to a panting, sweaty mess.

"Kurt. I'm going to…" Blaine moaned as he came inside of him, and Kurt was not late to follow. As they came down from their orgasm, Blaine pulled out of him.

"Kurt, that was amazing. You're amazing."

Kurt smiled and kissed him deeply. How was it possible to get turned on this quickly afterwards?

Kurt laughed when he noticed Blaine's small problem. "Round two?"

Blaine didn't even answer.

**A/N:**

**Omg I suck at writing smut *hides***


	94. Chapter 94

As Kurt opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was how sore he was. What the hell? What had he done yesterday that made him this- Oh. Right. He had lost his virginity to Blaine. And it had been amazing. Now he had no doubts that Blaine was the love of his life. He glanced at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. Even after a night full of sex he looked adorable. He scooted closer to him on the bed and kissed his cheek gently. Blaine's eyes immediately snapped open.

"Kurt?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here, honey."

Blaine blinked and leaned in to give him a kiss. "Last night was amazing. Thank you."

"I should thank you. You really know how to make a guy feel good," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled and kissed him again. "Are you sore?"

"A bit. But I can handle it. It was worth it."

They smiled lovingly at each other for a moment. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back and Kurt hummed in appreciation.

"We should go and get some breakfast before they close the cafeteria," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "I guess you're right."

As they got dressed, Kurt appreciating the uniform and their loose pants for the first time ever, Blaine pulled him closer by the waist and kissed him.

"I love you. I hope you know that."

"I do. And I love you, too."

And they kissed again.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this was so short. Reviews are appreciated =)**

**/xo Natassa**


	95. Chapter 95

"Seriously, you really should keep it down when you lose your virginities the next time," Wes said the next morning. "Wait…I guess you can only lose that once. Never mind. Just keep it down."

Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes. "Leave us alone," Blaine said.

"I try, but having your moans interrupt my dreams is a freaking buzzkill, okay?"

"You mean your wet dreams about David?" Blaine teased.

"Shut up," Wes said quickly, shoving him playfully. "At least you've reached that stage. It'll take a while for us."

"At least you're with the one you love, right?"

Wes smiled. "Yeah."

"I really don't want to know what the hell you were doing last night," David said as he entered the cafeteria. He dropped a sweet kiss on the side of Wes' mouth and sat down.

"Then don't ask," Kurt said with a shrug.

"I won't. I certainly won't."

"I hope you aren't too sore, Kurt," Blaine said bluntly.

Wes and David covered their ears and Kurt punched Blaine on the arm.

"You're awful, do you know that?"

"That's not what you said last night."

"Dude! Seriously?" Jeff exclaimed as he walked up to them. "I did not need to hear that."

"Then do as Wes and David and cover your ears, because Blaine seems to get a kick out of sex."

"Seriously?!" all three exclaimed.

Kurt and Blaine just grinned.


	96. Chapter 96

Kurt sneaked up to Blaine and put his arms around him from behind. Blaine smiled and turned his head towards him.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," Kurt replied, planting a kiss on his neck.

Blaine hummed contently. "Any reason for being this affectionate? Don't get me wrong, I love it and all."

Kurt mock glared. "Can't I hug my boyfriend without having any reasons behind my action?"

Blaine laughed. "Right. Sorry." They were silent for a moment. "So, what is it?"

Kurt sighed in surrender and let his arms drop to his sides again. "I want you to come with me to Lima tomorrow."

"Was that so hard?" Blaine asked with a grin, turning around to fully face him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Yes. Definitely yes."

Kurt smiled. "Great."

"Why do you want me to come with you, though?"

Kurt shrugged. "I like it when we're there together. I like it when I mix you with my old life."

Blaine's eyes softened and he cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "I like being a part of your life in Lima. I feel like you really want me to be there."

"I do," Kurt said and nodded. "I really do."

Blaine smiled. "Remember that night when my dad, uhm, started being more supportive? That was one of the best moments of my life because it felt like you were a part of my family."

"I hope this won't sound weird, but I'd love to have a family with you someday," Kurt said bashfully.

Blaine's smile was radiating with joy. "There's nothing I want more than that."

Kurt leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	97. Chapter 97

"Blaine! What a surprise," Carole exclaimed happily as Kurt and Blaine entered the Hummel-Hudson household.

"Hello, Carole. It's nice to see you," Blaine said, smiling hugely at her.

"Kurt, is that you?" Burt walked into the hallway and stopped at the sight of the two of them. He recovered quickly and greeted them with open arms. Literally. Blaine was swept into a warm hug. "It's nice to see you, son."

Kurt couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment. He laughed joyfully as his dad hugged him.

"I missed you, Kurt," he told him.

Kurt tightened the hold of him. "I missed you, too, dad."

The rest of the night was spent exchanging stories from the past week, laughing at each other's jokes and just generally having a great time. Finn joined them some hours later. As soon as he saw Kurt and Blaine he immediately grinned at them and said that he would call the rest of the New Directions. They had all missed both of them.

"Wait, I get that they missed Kurt, but me?" Blaine said, looking genuinely confused.

"Yeah, you're like a new member of the gang," Finn said, punching his shoulder playfully. "Hey, you should call those Dalton guys. I miss them."

They all ended up playing video games, talking, dancing and laughing into the early hours. Burt showed up around 3 am, telling them that they should all get home, and the ones who lived too far could crash there. All of the Dalton boys fell asleep on Kurt and Finn's bedroom floor, while Kurt and Blaine occupied one of the beds. Why no one else slept on the other bed, is still a mystery.


	98. Chapter 98

Waking up on a carpet covered floor in a bedroom that wasn't his was the last thing David had expected. He looked around confusedly, his gaze finally landing on Finn's sleeping form and he realized that he was at Kurt's. He heaved himself up on his elbows and glanced at Wes who was still fast asleep next to him. He smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. Wes grumbled something and buried his face into David's chest. David put his arms around him and held him close, feeling happy and relaxed.

"That is just adorable," a voice said from his left and he turned his head to find Jeff examining him. "I didn't take you as a cuddling kind of couple."

"Shut up," David groaned.

"But of course, that's nothing compared to how Kurt and Blaine are looking right now. It's sickening."

David, curiosity getting the best of him, carefully untangled himself from his boyfriend and glanced towards Kurt's bed and found the two of them hugging each other tightly, desperate to be close.

David couldn't help but smile. "That_ is_ sickening adorable," he agreed.

Jeff grinned and leaned back on the wall. "I feel left out. I should wake Finn up and cuddle him or something."

"I'm sure he'd get the surprise of his life," David said with a laugh.

"Mmh, David?" Wes suddenly mumbled, his head shooting up and looking for the reason for his boyfriend's absence.

"I'm here, Wes, I'm here," David reassured him, taking his place in Wes's arms again. "Slept well?"

Wes nodded sleepily and closed his eyes again. "Slept great."

David smiled. "Even on a rather hard and uncomfortable floor?"

"What did you just say about my floor?" Kurt grumbled tiredly from the bed.

"Good morning, Kurt," David said, not even caring about answering his question.

"Morning," he said, opening his eyes and getting sight of Blaine sleeping next to him. He smiled. "Morning, Blainey."

"Hah, Blainey," Wes said, waking up more with every second. "I'm so using that one."

"No, you're not. That's my nickname for him," Kurt pouted.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine."

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Mm, Kurt?" Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I missed you."

Kurt laughed. "I've been here the whole time."

"I missed you when I was sleeping. I didn't dream of you. That rarely happens."

Kurt smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"This is too sickening, even for me," Wes said, hiding his face in David's shoulder. David laughed and held him tighter.

"I am so going to cuddle Finn soon," Jeff suddenly said.

Finn continued to sleep, dead to the world.

**A/N:**

**There aren't many chapters left now, guys =D**

**Btw, I know most of the chapters are very short, but I wrote these while I was internet deprived in Greece and I didn't want them to get too long so they wouldn't fit in the description box since they were going on YouTube first.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**/xo Natassa**


	99. Chapter 99

"We did it," Blaine suddenly said the next day. He had arrived at his home an hour earlier and was currently catching up with Everett in his room. "Me and Kurt. We went all the way."

Everett's eyebrows shot up in surprise and a grin spread over his face. "Seriously? You finally popped your cherry?"

Blaine blushed and nodded. Everett let out a joyful laugh and pulled him into a one armed hug. Blaine rolled his eyes, but did not protest.

The door opened and Annie caught sight of them. Without saying anything she quickly jumped on the bed and joined them.

"Why are we hugging?" she asked.

"Blaine lost his virginity, that's why," Everett explained.

Annie let go of them immediately. "Okay, I so did not need to know that. Couldn't you come up with something less brutal?"

Everett chuckled. "I could, but I preferred watching your expressions."

Blaine slapped his arm. "What's wrong with you? You've scarred her for life now!"

Annie rolled her eyes. "I'm not that young, Blaine."

"Whatever. Can you let go of me now?" Blaine asked and turned his attention to Everett again.

"Alright, fine," Everett said with a dramatic sigh. "So much for brotherly love."

Blaine laughed.

"So," Everett said and looked at Blaine intently. "How was it?"

Blaine rubbed his neck. "Honestly, it was amazing. It was everything I've ever wished for."

Everett and Annie smiled at their brother. This was all they've ever wished for him as well.

"But I don't really feel comfortable talking about it with Annie in the room," Blaine continued.

Annie mock gasped. "What, so I'm not worth talking to as Everett is?"

Blaine smiled apologetically. "You're my little sister. It doesn't work the same way as it does for brothers."

"Yup. Sorry, sis," Everett added.

"Okay, I'm out," Annie said in feign anger. "Have fun on your own, then."

"Bye!" Everett sang while Blaine shouted a 'sorry' after her. They burst out laughing once she closed the door.

"No, but seriously. I want details!" Everett finally said.

Blaine shook his head.

"But come on!"

"You can't always get what you want," Blaine said with a grin. "Except from Destiny, that is."

"Shut up, lover boy."

Blaine just laughed.

**A/N:**

**I can't believe there's only one more chapter left. Do you have mixed feelings about that as I do?**

**Reviews make me haaaapyyyyy.**

**/xo Natassa**


	100. Chapter 100

"I love you," Kurt whispered into the night, pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead.

"I love you, too," Blaine said back, tightening his hold around him.

"Who would've believed it, huh? You and me together. Giving all of us to each other. I don't think our seven year old selves could've ever imagined that."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I don't think we could've imagined this that day when we met when you first started at Dalton either."

Kurt laughed. "When you helped me up."

Blaine grinned. "As I did when we were seven."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, still laughing. "To my defense it was particularly icy those days."

Blaine chuckled. "Excuses, excuses."

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair and looked him deeply in the eyes. "You are everything I've ever hoped for," he said.

Blaine swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling very emotional. "You're everything I've ever dreamed of. I love you so much."

Kurt smiled wetly. "I love you, too. I honestly can't see my future without you in it."

Blaine inhaled sharply and smiled at him. "I don't see a point in a future without you in it."

"Oh, God, I knew it. We've turned into one of those cheesy couples that complement each other too much," Kurt said dejectedly.

Blaine let out a laugh. "It's worth it, though, isn't it?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. It is."

They kissed long and passionately. They only broke apart to take quick breaths of fresh air before diving into a kiss again. They had never felt more complete, more safe than in each other's arms. They belonged together. They knew it. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Oh,

There you are.

I've been looking for you forever.

**A/N:**

**I've been postponing doing this all day, but some things must come to an end. This was the last chapter of this story. It's been an amazing journey writing it, especially since I've gotten so much positive response, both here and on YouTube. You've all supported me and made me smile in my darkest hours, and for that I'm forever grateful.**

**I'll continue writing and posting fanfics of course, and if you want to contact me or get to know me you are more than welcome to follow me on tumblr (thesoundofnat). You can also send me prompts for something you'd like to get written and I'll do my best. Thank you so much for everything, guys. I really wish you all the best.**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
